A Little Help From My Hyung
by Choujiro21
Summary: "Jadi ini rasanya pelukan dari hyung untuk dongsaeng-nya. Ya, sekarang aku sedikit mengerti." /WonKyu/Warning inside/RnR?/Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: A Little Help From My Hyung**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**And other Super Junior & Girls' Generation's member.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : Sang gentleman Siwon ingin membantu junior kesayangannya, Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi pria yang 'normal'. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Apakah itu cinta?**

**Note : Sebelumnya maaf jika di fict ini nanti, beberapa karakter terlihat sangat OOC. Salah satu kelemahan saya yang tidak bisa dipungkiri, jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk reader yang merasa risih dengan OOC yang keterlaluan.**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>_

"HOOOAAAAAM!" Aku menguap sambil meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku setelah berjam-jam berhadapan dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dan sekarang sudah saatnya untuk pulang sekolah.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Aku bisa mendengar teriakan seorang _namja_ yang sangat kukenal dari arah belakang.

"_Hyuuuung_!" Aku membalikkan tubuh dan melambaikan tanganku kepada _namja_ yang sedang berlari kearahku itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kau akan langsung pulang?" _Namja_ itu mengatur nafasnya setelah berhasil menyusulku.

"Sepertinya begitu _hyung_. _Waeyo_?" Kami berdua pun berjalan beriringan.

"Begitu ya? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu membeli buku." Terlihat sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajah tampannya.

"Boleh saja. Lagipula aku punya banyak waktu kosong hari ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat pulang dan ganti bajumu. Aku akan menunggumu di rumah. _Arra_?"

"_Arraso_, _hyung_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai ketemu di rumahku Kyuhyun-_ah_." _Namja_ itu melambaikan tangannya saat kami berada di persimpangan menuju rumah kami masing-masing.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Sampai ketemu lagi." Aku pun melambaikan tanganku dan memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalan. Aku senang bisa pergi berduaan dengannya, _namja_ yang kusukai.

Choi Siwon, itulah nama _namja_ tadi. Ia adalah _sunbae_-ku di SMA. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, dan Siwon-_hyung_—begitu biasa aku memanggilnya—duduk di kelas 3 SMA.

Siwon-_hyung_ adalah _namja_ yang paling difavoritkan oleh banyak _yeoja_ di sekolahku. Tidak salah jika ia mendapat gelar '_Gentleman_ _Siwon'_. Sejauh ini hanya beberapa _yeoja_ saja yang pernah menjadi kekasih Siwon-_hyung_, tetapi rata-rata hubungan mereka tidak bertahan lama karena fans-fans Siwon-_hyung_ yang semakin banyak.

Dan aku? Aku hanya _namja_ biasa yang bisa dibilang beruntung bisa sekakrab ini dengan Siwon-_hyung_. Kami pun bisa saling mengenal karena dulu Siwon-_hyung_ tidak sengaja menyerempetku saat di jalan. Dan perasaanku terhadapnya… Ya, aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku memang menyukainya.

Oke, kalian boleh memberikan cap buruk padaku karena aku menyukai Siwon-_hyung_ yang notebene-nya sesama _namja_. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku ini. Aku penyuka sesama jenis? Aku juga tidak yakin, tapi aku selalu saja merasa gugup jika berdekatan dengan dengan Siwon-_hyung_.

Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri saat bersama dengan Siwon-_hyung_. Terutama jika Siwon-_hyung_ mulai mengacak-acak rambutku ataupun mencubit kedua pipiku. Tapi aku hanya bisa menyembunyikannya agar Siwon-_hyung_ tidak merasa curiga.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Kataku saat baru saja memasuki rumah.

"_Oppa_! Kau sudah pulang!" Terdengar suara gaduh langkah kaki dari arah dapur.

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya menghampiriku. Dia adalah Sunny, adikku satu-satunya. Dia juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku dan sekarang ia duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA. Hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah karena ia sedang merasa tidak enak badan.

"_Ne_, Sunny-_ah_. Apa Teukie-_hyung_ sudah pulang kuliah?" Aku pun melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakiku satu per satu.

"Sini _oppa_, biar aku yang bawakan tasmu. Emm, Teukie-_oppa_ belum pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Oh ya, aku sudah memasak untuk makan siang kita _oppa_." Sunny pun mengambil tas punggungku dan membawanya ke dalam.

"_Mianhae_ Sunny-_ah_, aku harus segera pergi kerumah Siwon-_hyung_. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membeli buku bersamanya." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah.

"Hah? Siwon? Choi Siwon? Choi Siwon ketua OSIS itu?" Sunny pun melemparkan tasku ke sofa terdekat karena kaget mendengar nama yang baru saja ku sebutkan.

"_Ne_, Choi Siwon yang itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jadi kau akan jalan bersamanya? Hahahaha! Ternyata aku benar, WonKyu is _real_!" Sunny terlihat tertawa dengan bangganya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? WonKyu? Apa itu?" Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ocehan _dongsaeng_-ku ini.

"WonKyu itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu _oppa_, perkumpulan _fujoshi_ di sekolah kita '_kan_ sedang membicarakan pair terbaik untuk sang '_Gentleman_ Siwon'. Tentu saja aku mendukungmu sebagai _pair_-nya, dan ternyata aku benar." Sunny masih saja terlihat senang dan tertawa bangga.

"Perkumpulan _fujoshi_? Aku tidak pernah dengan yang seperti itu. Dan satu lagi, hubunganku dengan Siwon-_hyung_ hanya teman biasa, tidak lebih." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kulkas dan mengambil minuman dingin.

"Hah? Teman biasa? Padahal jika kalian memiliki hubungan spesial, pasti sangat keren _oppa_. Kau _uke_ yang imut, dan sang '_Gentleman_ _Siwon'_ adalah _seme_ yang _cocok_ untukmu." Sunny terlihat membayangkan sesuatu dan hanya ia sendiri yang dapat mengartikannya.

"_Uhuk.._ _Uhuk.. _! Apa yang kau bicarakan Sunny-_ah_? Bisa-bisanya kau menjadikan aku bahan pemikiran anehmu itu. Aku ini bukan mainan!" Aku tersedak dan memberikan _death_ _glare_ pada _dongsaeng_-ku yang sedikit gila ini.

"Hahaha. _Mianhae_ _oppa_, aku jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Ayo cepat ganti baju dan temui Siwon-_oppa_, pasti sekarang ia sudah menunggumu." Sunny pun mendorongku untuk menaiki tangga agar cepat sampai ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

"_Ne_, aku ganti baju dulu." Aku pun menaiki tangga dengan sedikit berlari dan segera meuju kamarku.

Aku pun sudah siap dengan baju yang sangat santai, kaos biru muda berlengan panjang dan ditambah celana jeans selutut yang cukup nyaman dipakai olehku. Aku pun turun dan melihat Sunny sedang memakan es krim sambil menonton boyband korea favoritnya.

"Sunny-_ah_, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa sampaikan pada Teukie-_hyung_ jika aku sedang keluar." Aku pun menghampiri Sunny yang masih asyik menyaksikan penampilan boyband favoritnya itu.

"_Ne_, _oppa_. Pasti aku sampaikan."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dan meninggalkan Sunny.

"Hati-hati di jalan _oppa_, jika Siwon-_oppa_ mencium atau memelukmu jangan lupa ceritakan padaku ya!" Sunny sedikit mengeraskan suaranya saat baru saja aku menutup pintu rumah.

Dasar _dongsaeng_ gila, bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan hal-hal aneh padaku dan Siwon-_hyung_. Ya, tidak bisa kupungkiri ada sedikit rasa senang saat mendengar ada orang mendukungku agar bisa bersama Siwon-_hyung_. Tapi mana mungkin seorang '_Gentleman_ _Siwon'_ menyukai _namja_? Hahaha, konyol sekali.

Sudah beberapa kali aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Siwon-_hyung_, tapi aku takut jika aku mengatakannya, Siwon-_hyung_ malah menjauhi atau bahkan membenciku. Mungkin hubungan pertemanan kami sejauh ini sudah bisa membuatku senang.

.

.

.

_Ting tong !_

"Permisi." Aku pun membunyikan bel rumah Siwon-_hyung_ saat aku sampai.

Aku bisa mendengar suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat dan terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Wah, Kyuhun-_oppa_. Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Aku melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang bertubuh cukup tinggi keluar dari balik pintu.

"_Ne_, Sooyoung-_ah_. Apakah Siwon-_hyung_ ada di dalam?" Dia adalah Choi Sooyoung, adik Siwon-_hyung_ yang juga teman dekat adikku, Sunny.

"_Ne_, Siwon-_oppa_ ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk."

"_Gamsahamida_, Sooyoung-_ah_." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Siwon-_hyung_.

"Oh ya _oppa_, bagaimana keadaan Sunny? Apa dia masih kurang enak badan?"

"Sunny baik-baik saja, sekarang dia masih ada di rumah."

"Begitu ya. Tunggu sebentar ya _oppa_, aku akan memanggilkan Siwon-_oppa_." Sooyong pun meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku melihat sekeliling rumah ini dengan cukup seksama. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke rumah Siwon-_hyung_. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup sering mengantarkan Sunny ke sini karena ia selalu bekerja kelompok dengan Sooyoung, tapi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya untukku.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sudah sampai." Pandanganku pun tertuju pada asal suara yang baru saja menyebut namaku itu.

"Ne, _hyung_." Aku pun tersenyum melihat Siwon-_hyung_ yang baru saja keluar. Ia terlihat mengenakan pakaian santai, sama seperti yang ku pakai. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dan dibalut jaket abu-abunya. Celana hitam selututnya pun terlihat sangat _simple_ dan cocok untuknya.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Siwon-_hyung_ pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju area parkir rumahnya.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Aku pun mengikuti kemana perginya Siwon-_hyung_ karena aku tidak begitu tahu letak rumah ini. Kami pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

Di sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Siwon-_hyung_ sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalan sedangkan aku berkonsentrasi agar Siwon-_hyung_ tidak menyadari jika aku sangat gugup.

Kami pun sampai di tempat parkir toko buku yang akan kami masuki. Aku pun keluar dan disusul oleh Siwon-_hyung_. Kami pun melangkahkan kaki menuju toko buku yang sebentar lagi kami masuki itu.

"_Hyung_, aku juga ingin melihat-lihat buku. Jika kau mencariku, aku akan ada di bagian komik." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju rak buku bagian komik.

"_Ne_, kalau kau mencariku, aku akan ada di bagian teknologi." Siwon-_hyung_ pun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju rak buku yang sedang dicarinya.

Aku pun terus melangkah sampai akhrinya aku sampai di rak-rak buku khusus komik. Dengan seksama ku pandangi satu per satu komik yang dipajang rapi di rak itu. Aku sedang mencari komik favoritku.

Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain PSP atau sejenisnya, tapi jika sudah merasa bosan aku akan langsung membaca komik.

"Nah, ini dia. Volume 54." Aku pun tersenyum saat menemukan komik yang kucari hanya terisisa satu buah. Aku pun menjulurkan tanganku untuk meraih komik itu, namun disaat yang bersamaan sebuah tangan lain juga berusaha mengambilnya. Dan tanpa kami sadari tangan kami bersentuhan.

"Eh, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Aku pun memandang orang yang memanggil namaku itu.

"Taeng-_ah_, kau mencari komik ini juga?" Aku pun melepaskan tangan kami yang bersentuhan. Ternyata dia adalah Kim Taeyeon, teman sekelasku.

"_Ne_, aku sudah lama mencari komik ini. Untung saja aku bisa menemukannya. Kau mencarinya juga?" Taeyeon pun melepaskan tangannya.

"_Ne_. Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang membelinya. Aku sudah pernah membacanya sampai tamat di internet, jadi aku tidak begitu penasaran dengan ceritanya."

"_Gamsahamida,_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau memang baik." Taeyeon pun mengambil komik itu dan memasukan ke keranjang bukunya.

"Kau kesini sendirian?" Aku pun memulai pembicaraan agar suasana tidak terlalu kaku.

"_Ani_, aku bersama Seohyun. Ia sedang mencari buku di bagian kesehatan. Kau sendiri pergi kesini dengan siapa?"

"Aku bersama Siwon-_hyung_. Awalnya aku ingin menemaninya saja, tapi aku baru ingat kalau edisi baru komik ini baru saja keluar, jadi aku ingin membelinya."

"Eh? Choi Siwon? Ketua OSIS kita itu '_kan_?" Mata Taeyeon sedikit melebar mendengar nama yang baru saja ku sebutkan. Apa yang ia lakukan nyaris sama seperti yang Sunny lakukan saat aku pulang tadi.

"Hehehe, _ne_. Memangnya ada apa Taeng-_ah_?"

"Wah, ternyata benar berita yang beredar selama ini." Taeyeon pun mengusap dagu dengan telunjuknya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Berita? Berita apa?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud teman sekelasku ini.

"Hahaha, hanya kau yang ku beritahu tentang berita ini. Perkumpulan _fujoshi_ di sekolah kita sedang berdebat tentang _pair_ terbaik untuk Choi Siwon, dan kandidatnya ada 2 orang, yaitu kau dan Kim Kibum." Taeyeon pun melengkungkan tangan kirinya dan berbisik kepadaku.

"Kim Kibum? Wakil ketua OSIS itu?"

"Tepat sekali. Nah, sekarang perkumpulan _fujoshi_ sedang terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Kubu SiBum dan kubu WonKyu. Tentu saja mereka berusaha agar _pair_ favoritnya menjadi yang terbaik. Atau bahkan menjadi kenyataan." Taeyeon pun terkekeh.

"Hahaha, kalian ini ada-ada saja." Aku pun tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi kau dengan Siwon-_oppa_…" Taeyeon memberikan tatapan yang diiringi beribu pertanyaan.

"_Ani_, _ani_! Kami hanya berteman. Kami tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan." Aku pun segera membantah apa yang sudah terpajang di pikiran Taeyeon.

"Hahaha, _ne_, tidak usah gugup seperti itu. Lagi pula mana mungkin seorang '_Gentleman_ _Siwon_' adalah penyuka sesama _namja_." Taeyeon kembali terkekeh. Aku pun terdiam saat mendengarnya. Memang benar, mana mungkin Siwon-_hyung_ menyukai _namja_. Rasanya harapanku tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Onnie_!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Taeyeon.

"_Ne_, Seohyun-_ah_." Taeyeon pun melambaikan tangannya. Ternyata dia adalah Kim Seohyun, adik dari Kim Taeyeon.

"Wah, ada Kyuhyun-_oppa_. Selamat sore _oppa_." Seohyun pun membungkukkan badannya saat ia menyapaku.

"Selamat sore Seohyun-_ah_." Aku pun membalas dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kyuhun-_ah_, apa kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?" Sebuah suara dari arah belakang memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon-_hyung_ sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Eh.. Belum _hyung_. Sepertinya buku itu sudah habis. Mungkin lain kali saja aku akan membelinya.

"Selamat sore Siwon-_sshi_." Taeyeon dan Seohyun pun membungkuk memberikan salam pada Siwon-_hyung_.

Siwon-_hyung_ pun membungkukkan badannya dan memberikan senyumannya. Dapat kulihat sekarang ekspresi Taeyeon dan Seohyun berubah bagaikan mendapat tambang harta karun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku lapar. Ayo kita pergi untuk makan."

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Aku pun mengangguk menuruti permintaan Siwon-_hyung_.

"Taeyeon-_ah_, Seohyun-_ah_, aku pergi dulu." Aku pun melambaikan tanganku saat hendak melangkah meninggalkan kakak beradik itu.

"_Ne_, sampai jumpa Kyu…"

Kata-kata Taeyeon terhenti saat ia melihat pemandangan yang bahkan aku pun tidak menduganya. Siwon-_hyung_ merangkulku dengan tangan kanannya dan dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya.

"_Onnie_! Kau mimisan lagi!" Aku dapat mendengar suara Seohyun yang sedikit berteriak saat melihat darah segar keluar dari hidung Taeyeon.

"Tisu! Seohyun-_ah_, cepat carikan tisu!" Taeyeon terlihat sangat panik sedangkan aku dan Siwon-_hyung_ terus melangkahkan kaki kami menuju kasir.

"Teman-temanmu itu cukup aneh Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon-_hyung_ pun terkekeh pelan.

"Hehehe, memang begitulah mereka _hyung_. _Hyung_, ngomong-ngomong, bisa lepaskan ini?" Aku menunjuk kearah tangan kanan Siwon-_hyung_ yang masih merangkulku dengan eratnya.

"Ah, _ne_. Hahaha, _mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku sampai lupa." Dengan cepat Siwon-_hyung_ melepas rangkulannya.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa _hyung_." Aku memalingkan wajahku mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah menghiasi wajahku. Siwon-_hyung_ memang sudah sering merangkulku seperti tadi, tapi tetap saja aku merasa gugup dan canggung.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau mau makan di mana?" Siwon-_hyung_ pun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, terserah kau saja _hyung_. Aku mengikutimu saja."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan di taman pinggir sungai?"

"Hehehe, boleh saja hyung."

"Baiklah. _Pizza_ dan minuman dingin apa sudah cukup?"

"_Ne_, _hyung_."

Selesai membayar buku, kami pun pergi ke sebuah restoran cepat saji untuk membeli _pizza_.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, dan sepertinya taman yang berada di dekat sungai pun sudah sepi. Sepertinya kali ini aku akan benar-benar berduaan bengan Siwon-_hyung_.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ayo keluar." Kami pun sampai dan Siwon-_hyung_ membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman singkat.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kita duduk di sini!" Kulihat Siwon-_hyung_ mencari tempat duduk untuk kami. Saat ia menemukan tempat yang pas, ia pun duduk dan segera memanggilku.

"_Hyung_, ini minumanmu." Aku mengambil sebuah gelas plastik kecil dari kantong yang ku pegang dan memberikannya ke Siwon-_hyung_.

"_Gamsahamida_ Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon-_hyung_ pun tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Dengan cepat semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipiku.

"_Hyung_, aku bukan anak kecil." Aku pun duduk dan sedikit mendengus.

"Hahaha, _mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon-_hyung_ pun menepuk pundakku.

Rasanya jangtungku hendak melompat dari tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak jika sekarang aku sedang berduaan dengan seseorang yang kusukai dan ia memperlakukanku dengan sedikit spesial—menurutku.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Aku pun memalingkan wajahku kearah Siwon-_hyung_.

"Aaaaaaa…" Siwon-_hyung_ memegang sepotong _pizza_ dan memberikan isyarat agar aku membuka mulutku.

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan anak kecil _hyung_." Aku pun mengambil potongan _pizza_ itu dengan cepat melahapnya.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali Kyuhyun-_ah_." Untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon-_hyung_ mengacak-acak rambutku. Semburat merah sudah semakin jelas di wajahku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan, ia memperlakukanku seolah-olah ia juga menyukaiku. Apa ini saatnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku? Tapi bagaimana jika Siwon-_hyung_ tidak menyukaiku? Mungkin ia akan menjauhiku, atau bahkan membenciku. Tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya menahan perasaan ini. Sekarang juga aku harus menyelesaikannya.

"_Hyung_."

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ah_. _Waeyo_?"

"Ada yang ingin… aku sampaikan."

"Eh? _Ne_?" Siwon-_hyung_ terlihat menatapku dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Ta-tapi aku mohon kau jangan marah padaku setelah aku mengatakan ini." Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang semakin tidak beraturan.

"Katakan saja Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sudah ku anggap seperti _dongsaeng_-ku sendiri. Untuk apa aku marah jika kau tidak bersalah." Lagi-lagi Siwon-_hyung_ mengelus pundakku, seperti berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, jantungku terasa hendak melompat dari tempatnya.

"Huuuft." Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menjauhkan tangan Siwon-_hyung_ dari pundakku. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini lagi _hyung_."

"Eh? Memperlakukanmu seperti apa?" Siwon-_hyung_ mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pernyataanku.

"Aku akan jujur padamu hyung. sebenarnya aku… aku menyayangimu _hyung_." Aku menundukkan kepalaku menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin nampak di wajahku.

"Hahaha, aku juga menyayangimu Kyuhyun-_ah_." Tanpa kusadari tangan kekar Siwon-_hyung_ sudah melingkar di pundakku dan menariknya sehingga kepalaku bersender di pundak Siwon-_hyung_.

"Be-benarkah?" Aku dapat merasakan wajahku kembali dipenuhi semburat merah dan senyumku mengembang seketika.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun-_ah_. '_Kan_ sudah ku bilang, kau sudah kuanggap seperti _dongsaeng_-ku sendiri, tentu saja aku menyayangimu." Senyum yang awalnya terpajang di wajahku tiba-tiba memudar.

"Bukan begitu maksudku _hyung_!" Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon-_hyung_ dan menepis tangannya.

"Lalu?" Siwon-_hyung_ kembali mengernyitkan keningnya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu hyung, aku mencintaimu!" Aku berteriak keras, dan tanpa kusadari setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mataku.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau…" Siwon-_hyung_ terlihat kaget dengan perkataanku tadi.

"Ya, hyung aku memang menyukaimu. _Mianhae_ _hyung_, aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu. Kalau kau ingin membenciku, tidak apa-apa _hyung_, ini memang salahku."

"…" Siwon-_hyung_ masih terdiam mendengar kata-kataku.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi _hyung_." Aku pun berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Siwon-_hyung_.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun-_ah_." Dari arah belakang sebuah tangan kekar menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, kau tidak mungkin '_kan_ tetap berhubungan dengan penyuka sesama _namja_ sepertiku ini?" Air mataku kembali menetes.

Siwon-_hyung_ tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan kehangatan saat berada di dalam pelukkannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _mianhae_, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai _dongsaeng_, tidak lebih."

"Memang seharusnya begitu _hyung_." Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Siwon-_hyung_, sementara kedua tangannya memegang pundakku.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku yakin, ini bukan maksudmu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin kau hanya kebingungan."

"Ya _hyung_, aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku masih belum bisa mengerti."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan membantumu." Siwon-_hyung_ mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Me-membantu apa _hyung_?" Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk bisa menyukai _yeoja_ lagi. Ya, itupun kalau kau mau."

"Eh? Menyukai _yeoja_ lagi. Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi apa kau yakin kau bisa membantuku _hyung_?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku bisa. Kau kira apa alasan para _yeoja_ memberiku julukan '_Gentleman_ _Siwon_' jika aku tidak bisa menaklukan para _yeoja_? Itu perkara mudah." Siwon-_hyung_ pun terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ aku mohon bantuanmu." Aku menghapus air mataku dan memberikan senyuman pada Siwon-_hyung_.

"Oke, besok latihan menjadi pria sejati akan dimulai! Kau harus bersiap karena ini tidak mudah Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Aku pun tersenyum senang. Aku merasa lega karena ternyata Siwon-_hyung_ tidak marah ataupun membenciku—meskipun ia menolak perasaanku. Mungkin ia benar, aku hanya kebingungan dengan perasaanku sendiri. Mulai sekarang aku harus belajar menyukai _yeoja_ lagi dangan bantuan Siwon-_hyung_.

"_Gamsahamida, hyung_."

"_Ne_, _Kyuhyun_-_ah_." Siwon-_hyung_ pun kembali menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

"_Hyung_, '_kan_ sudah kubilang jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini lagi."

"Eh? Kenapa Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Siwon-_hyung_ pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Entah mengapa jika kau memperlakukan aku seperti tadi, aku merasa risih. Rasanya kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku _hyung_." Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena merasa malu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja beda Kyuhyun-_ah_. Nah, ini adalah pelajaran pertama untukmu. Kau harus bisa membedakan perlakuan seseorang yang mencintaimu dan seseorang yang menyayangimu. Dan perlakuanku tadi adalah perlakuan sayang dari _hyung_ kepada _dongsaeng_-nya. Kau mengerti '_kan_?" Siwon-_hyung_ kembali menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Aku mengerti." Aku tersenyum merasakan hangatnya pelukkan dari Siwon-_hyung_. Jadi ini rasanya pelukan dari _hyung_ untuk _dongsaeng_-nya. Ya, sekarang aku sedikit mengerti.

Kami pun kembali duduk dan menghabiskan _pizza_ kami yang hampir dingin. Aku merasa senang, meski aku tidak menjadi kekasih Siwon-_hyung_, kami masih bisa bercanda seperti biasanya. Bahkan ia ingin membuatku kembali menyukai _yeoja_ lagi, sepertinya ia memang malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku.

Besok adalah hari pertamaku untuk menjadi pria sejati—seperti yang dikatakan Siwon-_hyung_. Semoga saja aku bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

_**Kyuhyun's POV end**_

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :: A Little Help From My Hyung**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**And other Super Junior & Girls' Generation's member.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : Sang gentleman Siwon ingin membantu junior kesayangannya, Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi pria yang 'normal'. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah itu cinta?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju taman yang berada di samping komplek sekolahku. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Siwon-_hyung_ untuk bertemu dengannya disana sepulang sekolah. Sesuai dengan janjinya kemarin, hari ini ia akan melatihku. Awalnya aku ragu, apa semua ini akan berhasil? Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga untuk dicoba.

Saat sampai, aku langsung menuju bangku taman yang masih kosong. Saat ini taman masih sepi, mungkin karena ini adalah jam pulang sekolah, jadi belum ada yang berkunjung ke taman ini.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau belum pulang?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku saat aku baru saja duduk.

"Hey, Taeng-_ah_. Aku masih belum pulang. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku masih menunggu Seohyun, ia ada pengarahan dari ketua pengembangan dirinya. Karena merasa bosan, aku pergi kesini. Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu. Kalau kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Siwon-_hyung_." Jawabku singkat.

"Hmm. Lagi-lagi Choi Siwon. Aku jadi curiga." Taeyeon terlihat melirikku dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Hahaha, seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, kami hanya berteman." Aku pun terkekeh.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"_Onnie_!" Terdengar sebuah teriakkan dari arah gerbang sekolah. Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, itu adalah suara Seohyun.

"_Onnie_, _mianhae_ membuatmu menunggu. Ayo kita pulang."

"_Ne_, _gwechanayo_. Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"_Ne_, sampai jumpa. Berhati-hatilah dijalan." Aku pun melambaikan tangan kearah Taeyeon dan Seohyun yang sudah semakin menjauh.

Jika ku perhatikan baik-baik, Kim Taeyeon itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai _yeoja_ yang cantik, bahkan sangat cantik. Tapi sejauh ini aku belum pernah mendengar tentang hubungan spesialnya dengan _namja_ manapun.

Dan adiknya, Seohyun, ia adalah seorang _yeoja_ polos yang sangat ramah. Aku pernah dengar dari Sunny bahwa sebenarnya Seohyun itu masih duduk dikelas 3 SMP. Namun karena kejeniusannya, ia bisa masuk ke kelas akselerasi dan bisa duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA seperti sekarang.

Sekarang aku menunggu Siwon-_hyung_ sendirian. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Siwon-_hyung_ akan keluar. Apa dia sudah pulang?

Aku pun berdiri dari bangku taman dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku ingin memastikan apakah Siwon-_hyung_ masih ada di sekolah. Aku pun sedikit berlari kearah gerbang sekolah sebelum langkahku terhenti saat melihat Siwon-_hyung_ keluar.

Ia keluar bersama seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ itu cukup familiar, kalau tidak salah namanya Im Yoona. Ia adalah adik kelasku, ia juga adalah ketua klub _cheerleader_ di sekolah kami.

Darahku berdesir, ada rasa sesak di dadaku. Apa yang _yeoja_ itu lakukan dengan Siwon-_hyung_? Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab? Cih, senyuman _yeoja_ itu membuatku mual, seakan-akan ia ingin merayu Siwon-_hyung_.

Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun? Kau cemburu? Tidak, tidak boleh cemburu! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyukai Siwon-_hyung_ lagi dan berusaha menyukai _yeoja_.

Ku lihat _yeoja_ bernama Im Yoona itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Siwon-_hyung_ sebelum pergi melangkahkan kakinya. Dan setelah itu Siwon-_hyung_ melihatku dan berlari kearahku.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Sapa Siwon-_hyung_ saat ia masih berlari. Aku pun sedikit melambaikan tanganku disertai senyuman yang susah payah aku paksakan.

"Kau lama sekali _hyung_." Kataku dengan sedikit kesal.

"_Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Kau tau '_kan_ betapa sibuknya ketua OSIS?"

"_Ne_, _hyung_ aku tahu. Oh ya, kulihat kau tadi keluar bersama dengan seseorang _hyung_. Siapa?" Kami pun berjalan beriringan. Aku bertanya seolah-olah tidak tahu siapa orang yang baru saja keluar bersama Siwon-_hyung_ tadi.

"Oh, dia Yoona, adik kelas kita."

"Im Yoona ketua _cheerleader_ itu?"

"Ne, Yoona yang itu."

"Ada urusan apa _hyung_? Aku tidak bermaksud mengintrogasimu _hyung_, aku hanya bertanya."

"Hahaha. Kami membicarakan tentang jadwal les privatnya padaku."

"Kau memberikannya les privat _hyung_?" Mataku melebar saat mendengar perkataan Siwon-_hyung_ barusan.

"_Ne_, hanya beberapa mata pelajaran saja. Ya, uangnya cukup untuk menambah uang saku. Hahaha, terkadang menyenangkan juga bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri tanpa merepotkan orang tua."

"Oh, begitu ya _hyung_. Benar juga."

"Aku sampai lupa. Bagaimana rencana kita Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"Terserah kau saja _hyung_, aku siap kapan saja."

"Baiklah. Jam 5 sore ini temui aku di lapangan di dekat taman."

"Lapangan bola itu _hyung_? Apa yang akan kita lakukan disana?"

"_Ne_. Kau akan tahu saat kau tiba nanti. Kalau begitu, pulanglah dan persiapkan dirimu."

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Aku pasti akan datang."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sampai jumpa." Siwon-_hyung_ pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku.

"Sampai jumpa _hyung_." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku.

Aku penasaran, latihan apa yang akan Siwon-_hyung_ berikan nanti? Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat berat. Aku harus bersiap agar aku tidak mengecewakan Siwon-_hyung_.

"_Oppa_! Tunggu aku!" Aku mendengar sebuah panggilan dari arah belakang. Dari suaranya yang familiar aku tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilku itu.

"Sunny-_ah_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau masih harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan?" Seperti yang ku duga sebelumnya, ia adalah Sunny.

"Tunggu dulu _oppa_, biarkan aku bernafas sebentar." Sunny terlihat mengatur nafasnya saat baru saja berhasil menyusulku.

"_Ya_! Kau ini aneh sekali. Kau membolos lagi ya?"

"Hehehe, iya _oppa_. Aku bosan berada di sekolah seharian. Jadi aku dan Sooyoung memutuskan untuk membolos."

"Ckckck, Sunny-_ah_, kau ini terus saja berulah. Akan ku laporkan kau ke Teukie-_hyung_."

"Ah.. _Oppa_, jangan laporkan ke Teukie-_hyung_. Aku janji akan memasakan masakan enak untukmu hari ini. Ya _oppa_, ya?" Sunny pun beraksi dengan tampang _aegyo_-nya. Namun percuma saja karena itu takkan berhasil padaku.

"Terserah kau saja. Asal nanti kau jangan membawa-bawa namaku."

"Kyaaaaaaa… _Gamsahamida_ Kyuhyun-_oppa_. Kau memang baik." Sunny pun memeluk lenganku.

"Sudah Sunny-_ah_, ayo cepat kita pulang."

"_Ne_, _oppa_."

Kami pun melangkahkan kaki kami untuk segera sampai ke rumah. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Siwon-_hyung_ agar ia cepat melatihku.

"_Oppa_, kau mau menu apa untuk makan siang kita nanti? Ayam goreng? Atau yang lain?" Tanya Sunny saat kami masih di jalan.

"Terserah kau saja Sunny-_ah_, yang penting kau cepat menyajikkannya karena aku harus cepat menemui Siwon-_hyung_. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kami selesaikan."

"Wah, lagi-lagi Siwon-_oppa_. Sebenarnya hubungan kalian hanya teman biasa atau lebih _sih_?" Sunny menatapku dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Tentu saja teman biasa Sunny-_ah_."

"Oh ya _oppa_, kemarin aku tidak sempat menanyakan kabarmu. Kau pulang terlalu larut, dan aku sudah tertidur. Bagaimana _oppa_?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"_Ish_, perjalanan kalian _oppa_. Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial?"

"Tidak, biasa saja. Sudahlah, kau ini banyak tanya." Aku menjawab dengan nada datar. Tidak mungkin '_kan_ aku menceritakan bahwa aku menyatakan perasaanku ke Siwon-_hyung_ semalam?

"Hahaha, _mianhae_ _oppa_, soalnya aku terlalu penasaran jika mengingat _moment_ WonKyu yang aku lewatkan."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja."

.

.

.

"Sunny-_ah_, kenapa lama sekali?" Aku sedikit berteriak memanggil Sunny dari meja makan. Perutku sudah terasa sangat lapar dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Sabar sedikit _oppa_!" Aku mendengar teriakkan Sunny dari arah dapur.

"Taraaaa! Telur mata sapi spesial buatan Cho Soonkyu sudah datang." Sunny pun datang dengan membawa 2 piring berisi telur mata sapi buatannya.

"Nah, ini dia yang aku tunggu." Aku pun menatap lega telur buatan Sunny yang sudah datang.

"Ayo makan yang banyak _oppa_. Kau terlihat buru-buru sekali. Memangnya ada apa?" Sunny menyendokkan nasi ke piringku dan memberikannya padaku.

"Seperti yang sudah ku ceritakan tadi, aku ada urusan dengan Siwon-_hyung_. Aku harus cepat, dan aku tidak boleh terlambat."

"Ah, benar _oppa_ kau tidak boleh terlambat. Ayo cepat sini biar aku suapi." Sunny pun mengambil sendok dari piringku dan berusaha menyuapkan makanan padaku.

"_Ya_! Aku memang buru-buru, tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Kau makan saja makananmu, biar aku menghabiskan sendiri makananku."

"Hehehe, _mianhae_ _oppa_, aku jadi ikut panik." Sunny pun terkekeh kecil.

Aku hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan _dongsaeng_-ku ini. Meskipun ia ini cukup aneh, namun aku tetap menyayanginya. Mungkin tanpa aku sadari, ia adalah orang yang bisa mengerti perasaanku meski aku tidak pernah memberitahunya.

.

.

.

"_Oppa_, biar aku saja yang membereskan piring kotornya. Kau cepat ganti baju dan temui Siwon-_oppa_. Kau tidak mau terlambat '_kan_?" Sunny pun menghentikanku saat baru saja aku ingin membersihkan piringku.

"_Ne_, _gamsahamida_, Sunny-_ah_. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu." Aku pun berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan.

Aku naik ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Aku harus memilih baju yang cocok untuk bertemu dengan Siwon-_hyung_ nanti. Hmm, karena ini adalah latihan sepertinya aku harus memakai baju yang cocok untuk berolah raga.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Baju kaos berwarna coklat, celana basket, dan sepatu olahraga putih yang sangat cocok untukku. Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan Siwon-_hyung_.

Aku pun turun dan melihat Sunny sedang membereskan piring-piring kotor.

"Sunny-_ah_, _mian_ aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku buru-buru, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Ne, _oppa_. Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan pasti. Sekarang aku harus cepat menemui Siwon-_hyung_.

_**Kyuhyun's POV end**_

_**Author's POV**_

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan tempat ia dan Siwon berjanji sebelumnya. Terlihat sebuah senyuman terpajang jelas di wajahnya. Ada sedikit rasa gugup dan bahagia yang begejolak di dadanya.

Sementara itu, di dalam rumah, Sunny sedang tertawa dan terlihat membayangkan sesuatu.

"Hahaha, rencanaku berjalan sempurna. Tinggal satu langkah lagi." Sunny pun terlihat mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mulai mengetik nama seseorang. Ia pun menekan tombol '_Call'_.

_Tuuut… tuuut… tuuut…_

"_Yoboseo_." Terdengar suara seorang _yeoja_ di ujung telepon sana.

"_Yoboseo_. Sooyoung-_ah_."

"_Ne_, Sunny-_ah_. _Waeyo_?"

"_Ish_, kau ini. Kau lupa ya dengan rencana kita tadi."

"_Omona_! Aku lupa. Apa aku terlambat?"

"_Ani_, Kyuhyun-_oppa_ baru saja berangkat."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Baiklah, kau tunggu aku, aku akan segera menjemputmu."

"Oke, aku akan menunggumu."

_Click!_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sunny masih memajang senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

Sementara itu di rumahnya, Sooyoung sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang cukup banyak dan di dominasi oleh makanan-makanan kecil. Setelah selesai, ia pun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Oppa_, aku ingin berjalan-jalan." Sooyoung pun memberitahu Siwon yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sooyong-_ah_?"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan _oppa_. Boleh '_kan_?"

"_Ne_, asalkan kau harus pulang sebelum jam 7 malam. _Arra_?"

"_Arraso_, _oppa_. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan Sooyoung-_ah_."

Sooyoung pun menaiki motor vespa pink-nya dan menjalankan motornya dengan cepat menujur rumah Sunny. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan?

.

.

.

"Ah, kemana Siwon-_hyung_?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedang duduk di bangku penonton lapangan bola tempat ia dan Siwon berjanji sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_." Terlihat Siwon yang baru saja turun dari motor _sport_-nya dan melambaikan tangan kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berlari kearah Siwon.

"Kau lama sekali _hyung_. Hampir saja aku pulang karena bosan."

"Hahaha, _mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. Lagi pula ini '_kan_ belum jam 5 sore, untuk apa kau datang secepat ini."

"Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar dengan latihan yang akan kau berikan _hyung_."

"Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar ya? Baiklah, akau ku jelaskan dulu dasarnya."

Kyuhyun pun menatap seksama Siwon yang akan menjelaskan latihan mereka.

"Pertama-tama, sebelum kau menyukai _yeoja_, kau harus bisa memikat mereka dulu."

"Memikat mereka?"

"Benar. Nah, Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau beruntung mendapat guru sepertiku." Siwon terlihat membanggakan dirinya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"_Yeoja_ itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu rumit, hanya saja terkadang kita yang susah mengartikan mereka. Pada dasarnya _yeoja_ itu suka dengan _namja_ yang kuat, berani, cerdas, tampan, dan terkenal tentunya."

"Benar begitu _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Nah, untuk latihan pertama, aku akan mengajarimu untuk menjadi _namja_ yang kuat, agar _yeoja_ yang bersamamu nanti akan merasa aman."

"Oh, begitu _hyung_. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Hari ini kita akan latihan kekuatan fisik agar kau menjadi kuat. Caranya, kau harus berlatih _push_-_up_, _scot_-_jump_, dan _sit_-_up_, masing-masih 100 kali."

"_Mwo_? Yang benar saja _hyung_, ini namanya kau menyiksaku!" Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat mendengar latihan yang akan diberikan Siwon.

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya beberapa pilihan lain, seperti berenang menyebrangi sungai, membantu pekerja bangunan konstrusksi dan-"

"Baiklah _hyung_! Aku mau!" Kyuhyun pun memotong kata-kata Siwon dan sudah siap dalam posisi _push_-_up_.

"Hahaha, sabar dulu Kyuhyun-_ah_, sebelumnya kau haru pemanasan dulu." Siwon terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ah, mereportkan sekali. Baiklah, apa pemanasannya _hyung_?" Kyuhyun pun kembali berdiri.

"Lari keliling lapangan ini 10 kali." Siwon merentangkan jari-jarinya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Kyuhyun.

"_MWOOO_? 10 Kali _hyung_? Aku tidak mau!"

"Hmm, baiklah. Sepertinya pemanasan dengan lari keliling kota cukup bagus juga." Siwon terlihat mengusap dagu dengan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah _hyung_! 10 kali!" Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun pun sudah berlari mengelilingi lapangan bola, sementara Siwon masih terkekeh dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

Sementara itu, di taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan bola tempat Kyuhyun berlatih, terlihat 2 orang yang menggunakan masker sedang asyik tertawa karena senang dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Kyaaaaa! Kyuhyun-_oppa_ memang menggemaskan. Sangat cocok dengan Siwon-_oppa_." Kata seseorang yang menggunakan masker dengan corak hati merah muda.

"Benar Sunny-_ah_, kau lihat saat Siwon-_oppa_ mengusap rambut Kyuhyun-_oppa_? Kyaaaa, aku meleleh!" Kata seseorang yang memakai masker berwarna biru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sooyoung-_ah_, apa kau tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Tanya orang sebelumnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Ah, yang penting kita sekarang sedang menyaksikan WonKyu _moment_ yang sangat romantis."

"Kyaaaa, kau benar Sooyoung-_ah_."

Ternyata mereka berdua adalah Sunny dan Sooyoung. Jadi rencana mereka adalah memata-matai aktivitas Siwon dan Kyuhyun sore ini.

.

.

.

Di lapangan bola Siwon terlihat berdiri dan memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di padang rumput. Ia baru saja melakukan _sit_-_up_ 100 kali.

"_Hyuuuuung_! Aku… sungguh… lelah…" Kyuhyun dengan terengah-engah menyampaikan protesnya kepada Siwon.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah bekerja keras, aku akan mentraktirmu minum." Siwon memberikan senyumannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Jinjja_? _Gamsahamida_… _hyung_."

"Hmm, tapi sepertinya aku juga kelelahan Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Kelelahan bagaimana… _hyung_? Kau bahkan… tidak melakukan apa-apa." Keringat terus bercucuran dari wajah Kyuhyun dan terus turun sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Tentu saja aku lelah sudah mengajarimu Kyuhyun-_ah_. Baiklah, ini, beli minuman untuk kita berdua." Siwon mengeluarkan selembar uang dan ia pun memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Jadi aku yang harus membelinya? Aku tidak mau _hyung_! Lagi pula kau '_kan_ kesini dengan motor, jadi kau lebih mudah membeli minuman itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesal.

"Sudah kubilang '_kan_ kalau aku kelelahan? Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau, kita tambah lagi latihannya. Tambah lagi _push_-_up_ 100 kali."

"_MWO_? _Ani_! Aku sudah lelah hyung."

"Kalau begitu cepat beli minumannya." Siwon pun tersenyum _evil_ pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah _hyung_!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengambil uang yang masih berada di tangan Siwon. Ia pun berlari keluar lapangan dan mencari toko terdekat yang menjual minuman.

"_Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_, ini demi kebaikanmu." Siwon pun tersenyum saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Siwon-_ah_." Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ datang dari arah belakang Siwon dan menyapanya.

"Eh? Kibum-_ah_." Siwon pun membalikkan badannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" _Namja_ yang dipanggil Kibum itu pun mendekati Siwon.

"Aku sedang berlatih bersama Kyuhyun. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama adikku. Kebetulan aku melihatmu disini, jadi aku sekedar ingin menyapamu. Kalau boleh tahu latihan apa yang kau berikan ke Kyuhyun?"

"Hahaha, sebuah latihan kecil untuk menjadi pria sejati."

"Menjadi pria sejati? Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja Siwon-_ah_. Oh ya, kau mau?" Kibum pun memberikan sebuah botol berwarna biru pada Siwon.

"Tidak usah, Kyuhyun sedang membelikan minuman untuk kami." Tolak Siwon dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu ya." Kibum pun kembali menarik tangannya.

Siwon dan Kibum pun larut dalam obrolan mereka. Mereka adalah pasangan ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS, jadi cukup banyak hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan.

Sementara itu di taman seberang lapangan bola, Sunny terlihat gelisah sementara Sooyoung menanggapinya dengan kebingungan.

"Sunny-_ah_. Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja '_kan_?"

"Kyaaaa! Ini tidak mungkin!" Sunny sedikit menjerit saat memakai teropong yang dibawa oleh Sooyoung.

"_Waeyo_ Sunny-_ah_?" Sooyoung memukul pundak Sunny dan mengernyitkan keningnya karena melihat Sunny yang sedikit aneh.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Sunny pun memberikan teropong itu ke Sooyoung. Sooyoung pun memakainya dan mengarahkannya ke tempat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tadi berada.

"Kyaaaa! Tidak mungkin!" Sooyoung pun menjerit sama seperti yang dilakukan Sunny sebelumnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri '_kan_? Kenapa Kibum-_oppa_ bisa ada disini? Ini bisa merusak WonKyu _moment_."

"Kau benar Sunny-_ah_, ini gawat. Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk memisahkan Siwon-_oppa_ dan Kibum-_oppa_."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sunny pada Sooyoung.

"Iya. Bagaimana caranya ya?" Sooyoung dan Sunny pun memikirkan sebuah rencana agar bisa memisahkan Kibum dengan Siwon.

Di tempat yang lain, Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan minuman untuknya dan untuk Siwon. Keringat sudah hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia kembali berlari menuju lapangan bola tempat Siwon berada.

"_Ah, meskipun lelah, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Siwon-hyung." _Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia terus berlari menuju lapangan bola, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Siwon sedang mengobrol dengan seorang _namja_ yang ia kenal.

"_Itu Kim Kibum '_kan_? Apa yang ia lakukan disini?"_ Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari raut wajah gembiranya memudar dan muncul sedikit raut kekesalan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit berat. Ada rasa cemburu di dadanya saat melihat keakraban Siwon dengan Kibum. Bahkan rasa cemburunya lebih besar jika dibandingkan saat Siwon mengobrol dengan Yoona sepulang sekolah tadi.

"_Hyung_!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat ia sudah mendekati Siwon.

"Hey! Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Siwon pun membalas panggilannya.

"Ini minumanmu _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun memberikan botol yang ia pegang.

"_Ne_, _gamsahamida_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. Oh ya, apa kau sudah kenal dengan Kim Kibum?"

"Tentu saja. Selamat sore Kibum-_sshi_." Kyuhyun pun membungkuk dan memberikan salam. Meski sebenarnya ada rasa kesal di dalam hatinya, namun ia berusaha menekan kekesalan itu dan tersenyum.

"Selamat sore, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tidak usah terlalu formal, cukup panggil '_hyung'_ saja." Kibum pun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kalian bisa jadi teman baik Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun tersenyum dan berbicara lagi.

"Hehehe, sepertinya begitu." Kyuhyun pun memberikan senyuman tipis.

Sementara itu di taman seberang lapangan bola.

"Ahaaa! Sunny-_ah_, aku punya ide!" Sooyoung pun mengangkat telunjuknya saat ia mendapat sebuah ide.

"Ide apa Sooyoung-_ah_?" Sunny terlihat bersemangat dengan ide yang didapat oleh Sooyoung.

"Sini, aku bisikkan." Sooyoung pun mendekatkan telinga Sunny dan berbisik padanya.

"Ide bagus Sooyoung-_ah_! Baiklah, ayo kita jalankan rencananya!" Sunny terlihat senang. Ia pun mengambil telepon genggam dari kantongnya dan menelpon seseorang.

_Tuuut… tuuut… tuuut…_

"_Yoboseo_. Sunny-_ah_." Ternyata Sunny menelpon Kyuhyun.

"_Yoboseo_. _Oppa_, cepat pulang. Ini sudah jam 6 _oppa_." Sunny merubah suaranya menjadi sangat lembut.

"_Mwo_? Ada apa Sunny-_ah_?"

"Aku lapar _oppa_. Aku tadi tidak sengaja terjatuh dan kakiku terkilir. Sekarang aku tidak bisa kemana-mana, dan aku lapar _oppa_. Pulanglah, dan belikan aku makanan." Sunny terdengar sangat menderita, padahal sebenarnya ia sekarang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Ne, aku akan segera pulang, kau tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Click!

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Kyuhyun yang sedikit panik dengan keadaan _dongsaeng_-nya pun terlihat kebingungan.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sunny sendirian di rumah." Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah _hyung_."

"Sudah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"_Gamsahamida_, _hyung_." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar Siwon mau mengantarnya pulang.

"Kibum-_ah_, aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok." Siwon pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Kibum.

"_Ne_, berhati-hatilah di jalan Siwon-_ah_, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Kibum pun melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo, Kyuhyun-_ah_ cepat naik." Siwon pun menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk naik saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat Siwon memarkirkan motornya.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun naik keatas motor dan dengan cepat Siwon menarik gas motornya meniggalkan lapangan tempat mereka berlatih.

"Kyaaaaa! Sunny-_ah_, rencana kita berhasil. Sekarang kita sudah memisahkan Kibum-_oppa_ denga Siwon-_oppa_."

"Kyaaa! Kau benar Sooyoung-_ah_. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Kalau aku ada disini, lalu siapa yang akan di temui Kyuhyun-_oppa_ di rumah nanti?" Sunny pun terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sooyoung dan Sunny pun saling memandang horror.

"AYO PULAAAAAAANG!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Dengan cepat mereka menaiki motor vespa milik Sooyoung dan Sooyoung pun menarik gas motornya. Mereka melaju secepat mungkin sebelum Kedua _oppa_ mereka sampai di rumah lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Sunny-_ah_!" Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu kamar Sunny. Ia melihat Sunny sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan Sooyong yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, _oppa_. Kau terlambat." Sunny menyapa Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang dengan nada datar.

"Ini, aku sudah membelikanmu _takoyaki_. Makanlah." Kyuhyun pun menaruh sekotak _takoyaki_ hangat di meja samping tempat tidur Sunny.

"Aku sudah kenyang _oppa_. Kau terlambat. Tadi Sooyoung sudah membawakanku makanan."

"Sooyoung-_ah_, _mianhae_ sudah merepotkanmu." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya kearah Sooyoung.

"Tidak apa-apa _oppa_. Kebetulan aku ingin main-main kesini. Untung saja aku membawa makanan yang banyak."

"_Ne_, _gamsahamida_ Sooyoung-_ah_."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Apa Sunny baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba Siwon muncul dari luar kamar Sunny.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. _Mianhae_ sudah merepotkanmu. Kau sampai harus mengantarku."

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-_ah_. Lagi pula tidak mungkin '_kan_ aku membiarkanmu berlari lagi. Aku tahu kau sudah kelelahan." Siwon pun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah saat merasakan pundaknya yang disentuh oleh Siwon. Sementara Sunny dan Sooyoung sedang tersenyum kecil karena dapat menyaksikan '_live_' WonKyu _moment_.

"Sooyoung-_ah_, ayo pulang. Ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam."

"_Ne_, _oppa_. Sunny-_ah_, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Sooyoung pun melambaikan tangannya kepada Sunny. Ia terlihat mengedipkan matanya.

"Sampai jumpa Sooyoung-_ah_." Sunny yang masih berbaring melambaikan tangannya kearah Sooyoung. Ia pun mengedipkan matanya seperti yang Sooyoung lakukan.

"_Hyung_, sekali lagi mian jika merepotkanmu." Kyuhyun pun berbicara pada Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-_ah_. Oh ya, jangan lupa persiapkan dirimu untuk latihan besok. _Arra_?"

"_Arraso_, _hyung_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan _hyung_."

Kyuhyun pun mengantarkan Siwon sampai kedepan teras rumahnya. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya saat Siwon pergi.

"Cieeeee. _So_ _sweet_ sekali _oppa_." Tiba-tiba Sunny muncul di belakang Kyuhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa _oppa_. _Ish_, cepat mandi sana, kau bau _oppa_." Sunny pun melangkahkan kakinya meniggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di teras rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Lho? Bukannya anak itu tadi terkilir?"

.

.

.

_**Author's POV end**_

_**Siwon's POV**_

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, karena aku harus melatih Kyuhyun. Tapi tak apa, karena aku ingin ia bisa menyukai _yeoja_ lagi.

Memang awalnya cukup berat, saat tahu jika Kyuhyun ternyata menyukaiku. Namun seperti yang sudah ku bilang, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_.

Aku tahu perlakuanku terhadapnya memang sedikit aneh, tapi memang begitulah caraku untuk menunjukkannya. Terkadang aku terlalu memanjakannya sampai-sampai aku lupa jika ia juga adalah _namja_. Tapi itu semua murni karena aku menyayanginya sebagai _dongsaeng_-ku.

Aku memang ingin sekali memiliki _dongsaeng_ laki-laki. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah kuanggap _dongsaeng_ kandungku. Dan sebagai _hyung_, aku harus membantunya untuk menyukai _yeoja_ lagi.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Aku harus meminta pertolonga Kibum untuk membantuku melatih Kyuhyun. Aku pun mengambil ponselku dan segera menelpon Kibum.

"_Yoboseo_." Jawab Kibum di ujung sana.

"_Yoboseo_, Kibum-_ah_."

"_Ne_, Siwon-_ah_. _Waeyo_? Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Sebenarnya ada Kibum-_ah_. Aku ingin meminta tolong."

"Meminta tolong apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk melatih Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja Siwon-_ah_."

"_Gamsahamida_, Kibum-_ah_. Kalau begitu besok akan ku beritahu tentang rencananya."

"_Ne_, Siwon-_ah_. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa besok Kibum-_ah_."

_Click!_

Sambungan telepon kami pun terputus. Aku lega ternyata Kibum mau membantuku untuk melatih Kyuhyun. Sekarang, tugasku terasa lebih ringan.

_**Siwon's POV end**_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Balasan review :

**Kim Min Lee **: Hahaha, ini WonKyu kok. Kita tunggu saja nanti saat sang 'Gentleman Siwon' klepek-klepek oleh sang 'Evil Maknae'.

**cho-i-fa** : Gamsahamida chingu sudah dibilang keren… ^^

**Cho SunaKyu73229 Ae **: Iya, Kyuhyun bakal sama Siwon pastinya.. Terima kasih sudah review chingu... ^^

**Schagarin** : Hahaha, mungkin ceweknya lebih muda. Tapi tenang, Kyuhyun akan tetap jadi milik Siwon…

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk me-_review_. Sebelumnya maaf jika kemaren author tidak sengaja men-_disable_ anonymous reviews. Author tetap perlu review dari reader #bow90derajat.

Sekali lagi mohon review dari reader… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :: A Little Help From My Hyung**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**And other Super Junior & Girls' Generation's member.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : Sang gentleman Siwon ingin membantu junior kesayangannya, Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi pria yang 'normal'. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah itu cinta?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p><em>Satu minggu kemudian…<em>

_**Kyuhyun's POV**_

"_Oppa_! Aku ingin ikut!" Sunny merengek saat aku sedang menyiapkan barang-barang ke dalam koperku.

"Tidak boleh. Lagi pula kau '_kan_ _yeoja_, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu ikut."

"Tapi '_kan_ ada Sooyoung, _oppa_!" Sunny menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar penolakanku.

"Sudah ku bilang '_kan_, Sooyong sedang ikut kedua orang tuanya berlibur. Sekarang hanya ada Siwon-_hyung_ sendirian. Dan itulah alasanku untuk menginap disana."

"Tapi _oppa_-"

"Sudahlah Sunny-_ah_, jangan memaksa." Tiba-tiba Leteuk-_hyung_ sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"_Oppa_, kenapa Kyuhyun-_oppa_ boleh menginap di tempat Siwon-_oppa_. Aku juga ingin ikut." Rengek Sunny.

"Sunny-_ah_, kau dengar sendiri '_kan_ apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun berusan? Jika kau ikut, kau satu-satunya _yeoja_ disana. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Leeteuk-_hyung_ menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Nah, kau dengar sendirikan Sunny-_ah_? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Aku pun menarik koper yang sudah terisi pakaian dan barang-barangku selama menginap di rumah Siwon-_hyung_.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, jangan lupa makan, dan usahakan kau tidak merepotkan Siwon. _Arra_?" Leeteuk-_hyung_ menahanku saat aku ingin keluar dari kamar.

"_Arraso_, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan merepotkan Siwon-_hyung_. Aku berjanji." Aku mengangkat tanganku dan membentuk hufur 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku.

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Dengan cepat aku pun melangkahkan kakiku turun dan keluar dari rumahku.

Aku sudah menyiapkan barang-barang untuk menginap dirumah Siwon-_hyung_. Ya, untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku akan menginap di rumah Siwon-_hyung_.

Lebih dari separuh guru di sekolah kami sedang mengikuti _study tour _ke luar negri, oleh karena itu sekolah kami pun diliburkan untuk beberapa hari.

Aku berinisiatif untuk menginap di rumah Siwon-_hyung_ agar latihan yang ia berikan lebih cepat selesai. Sudah satu minggu ini aku berlatih dengannya. Melelahkan memang, tapi cukup menyenangkan.

"_Oppa_!" Sunny berteriak dari dalam rumah saat aku baru saja keluar.

"_Ne_. Apa lagi Sunny-_ah_?" Aku berbalik dan melihat Sunny keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Bawalah ini _oppa_." Sunny memberikan sebuah benda berwarna perak.

"Apa ini?" Aku menerimanya dan menatapnya kebingungan.

"Itu gelang keberuntunganku _oppa_. Pakailah, aku yakin jika kau memakainya maka kau akan selalu beruntung. Percaya padaku _oppa_." Sunny memberinya dengan tersenyum manis.

"_Gamsahamida_, Sunny-_ah_." Aku memakai gelang itu di tangan kananku. Aku pun mengusap kepala Sunny sebelum aku pegi ke rumah Siwon-_hyung_.

"Cepat pergi, Siwon-_oppa_ pasti sudah menunggumu."

"_Ne_, aku pergi dulu Sunny-_ah_. Jaga Teukie-_hyung_ baik-baik." Aku berjalan mundur dan melambaikan tanganku kearah Sunny.

"Berhati-hatilah _oppa_!" Sunny pun membalas lambaian tanganku.

Aku pun kembali menatap jalanan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku berangkat selarut ini ke rumah Siwon-_hyung_ karena ia memang menyuruhku untuk datang pada malam hari. Aku yakin ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

_Ting tong !_

"Permisi." Aku menekan bel rumah Siwon-_hyung_ saat aku sampai.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sudah datang. Masuklah." Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Siwon-_hyung_ pun sudah keluar dari balik pintu.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam rumah Siwon-_hyung_.

"Ikuti aku, aku akan menunjukkan kamar tidurmu."

Aku mengikuti kemana perginya Siwon-_hyung_. Ia membawaku ke sebuah kamar yang berada di dekat tangga.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, disinilah kamarmu." Siwon-_hyung_ membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"_Gamsahamida_, _hyung_." Aku membawa koperku masuk kedalam dan meletakannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyun-ah, seminggu ini kau sudah berlatih dengan sangat baik." Siwon-_hyung_ pun berdiri di depanku.

"_Gamsahamida_, _hyung_. Itu semua karena kau sudah mempercayaiku." Aku tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk latihan berikutnya?"

"Eh? Latihan berikutnya _hyung_? Tentu saja." Aku menjawabnya dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Latihannya kita lakukan malam ini juga. Persiapkan barang-barangmu, dan ikuti aku."

"Kita akan pergi kemana _hyung_?"

"Sudah, kau siapkan perlengkapanmu saja. Sisanya serahkan padaku."

"_Ne_, _hyung_."

Aku pun memasukan barang-barang yang ku perlukan kedalam tas. Siwon-_hyung_ mengatakan bahwa aku harus membawa perlengkapan berkemah. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang akan kami lakukan. Apa kami akan berkemah?

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah siap." Aku pun menghampiri Siwon-_hyung_ yang menungguku di teras rumahnya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang yang ku sebutkan tadi?"

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Semuanya sudah lengkap."

"Baiklah, sekarang ikuti aku." Siwon-_hyung_ pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Sepertinya latihan kali ini akan dilakukan di luar rumah.

Aku terus mengikuti Siwon-_hyung_ yang masih melangkah dengan cepat. Sebenarnya ke mana ia membawaku? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Saat di jalan, aku melihat sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat tua. Rumah itu terlihat menyeramkan, namun tetap terkesan mewah dan megah.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ kita sudah sampai." Siwon-_hyung_ tersenyum padaku saat kami sampai di depan rumah tua itu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini _hyung_?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi karena kebingungan.

"Selamat malam, Siwon-_ah_, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah tua itu terdengar suara seorang _namja_ yang ku kenal.

"Selamat malam Kibum-_ah_." Siwon-_hyung_ membalas salam dari _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Kibum-_hyung_.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kali ini latihan kita adalah latihan keberanian dan kecerdasan. Aku meminta bantuan Kibum untuk melatihmu. Mulai dari sini Kibum yang akan memberikan instruksi padamu. Aku akan menunggu disini." Siwon-_hyung_ tersenyum sambil menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Ia berjalan menuju teras rumah Kibum-_hyung_ dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Ikuti aku." Kibum-_hyung_ memanggilku dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Kibum-_hyung_ melangkahkan kakinya ke arah belakang rumah tua tadi—yang mungkin adalah rumahnya. Aku terus mengikuti kemana perginya Kibum-_hyung_. Jujur saja, aku sedikit takut dengan suasana disini, sangat horror dan menyeramkan.

Kami terus berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang tidak begitu lebar, mungkin jalan ini hanya bisa dilewati oleh sebuah sepeda motor. Tidak terasa kami terus berjalan sampai kami sudah berada di depan sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, di sinilah tempat latihanmu malam ini." Kibum-_hyung_ berbalik dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Te-tempat apa ini?" Tiba-tiba aku merasa merinding melihat senyuman Kibum-_hyung_, ia seperti ingin memakanku.

"Ini adalah pemakaman yang dikelola oleh keluargaku." Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Eh? Pemakaman?" Mataku melebar saat mendengar tempat apa ini.

"Akan ku jelaskan. Keluarga kami adalah pemilik sah tanah ini. Awalnya keluarga kami bermaksud untuk menyumbangkan tanah ini sebagai lahan pemakaman, dan pemerintah menyetujuinya. Tapi karena tidak ada yang mengelola dan mengurus pemakaman ini, maka pemerintah memberikan wewenangnya ke keluarga kami untuk menjadi pengelola sah area pemakaman ini.

Kau tahu? Kadang beberapa orang menyewa tempat ini sebagai tempat latihan. Karena pemakaman ini terkenal sebagai tempat menguji keberanian dan kecerdasan, keluarga kami pun menyediakan beberapa perlengkapan untuk permainan teka-teki di dalamnya."

"Dan Siwon-_hyung_ memintamu untuk menguji nyaliku disini? Iya '_kan_?" Sambungku.

"Tepat sekali Kyuhyun-_ah_. Di dalam pemakaman ini kau tidak hanya harus berani, tapi juga harus cerdas. Aku sudah menyiapkan 3 buah teka-teki yang bisa kau pecahkan. Dan jika kau melewati batas waktu yang ditentukan, kau akan menginap disini."

"_Mwo_? Menginap disini?" Aku menunjuk areal pemakaman ini dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Benar. Kau akan menemukan ketiga petunjuk itu di sebuah pos, dan di setiap pos akan ada speaker yang terhubung langsung denganku sebagai pemandu permainan ini. Aku akan memberikan perunjuk untuk mempermudah permainan ini. Tetapi yang terpenting adalah gerbang ini. Jika kau ingin keluar dari sini, kau harus bisa memecahkan _password_-nya." Kibum-_hyung_ menunjuk gerbang yang sangat besar itu.

Aku mendengar penjelasan Kibum-_hyung_ dengan seksama. Sepertinya permainan kali ini akan benar-benar berat. Jujur saja, aku sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu atau sebangsanya. Mungkin karena terlalu sering menonton film horror bersama Sunny dan Leeteuk-_hyung_, aku menjadi paranoid seperti ini.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kau sudah siap? Silahkan masuk."

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Aku sudah siap." Jawabku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku masuk saat gerbang yang sangat besar ini terbuka. Terdengar bunyi dengungan yang saat keras saat gerbang ini terbuka.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, waktumu adalah 4 jam. Dan permainan ini berakhir pada pukul 12 malam. Jika kau belum bisa keluar sebelum waktu yang ditentukan tadi, mau tidak mau malam ini kau harus menginap disini."

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Aku pasti akan keluar."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku akan memberikan saran padamu. Jangan hanya andalkan keberanianmu, tapi juga andalkan kecerdasanmu untuk bisa keluar dari sini. Manfaatkan keduanya untuk bisa keluar dan jangan sampai terjebak dengan sesuatu yang mungkin kau anggap menungtungkan."

Aku mengangguk mantap kearah Kibum-_hyung_. Jujur saya, sekarang aku memang merasa sangat takut, tapi aku tetap harus melewati latihan kali ini dan membuat Siwon-_hyung_ bangga.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu jam 12 malam nanti Kyuhyun-_ah_… Atau mungkin juga besok pagi." Kibum-_hyung_ tersenyum lebar saat pintu gerbang pemakaman ini sudah tertutup. Baiklah sekarang saatnya aku membuktikan bahwa aku ini bukan penakut. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu…

"Hey! Tunggu sebentar! Mana petunjuk pertamanya?" Aku berteriak kearah pintu gerbang yang sekarang benar-benar tertutup.

"Carilah batu nisan yang berbentuk panah, di sana adalah pos pertama. Kau akan menemukan petunjuk pertama disana." Aku bisa mendengar suara Kibum-_hyung_ dari speaker yang berada di samping pintu gerbang.

"Yang mana _hyung_?" Aku kembali berteriak kearah luar.

"Itu adalah tugasmu untuk mencarinya. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke rumah dan memantaumu dari sana. Selamat bersenang-senang Kyuhyun-_ah_." Suara Kibum-_hyung_ pun menghilang saat ia mematikan speaker-nya.

Baiklah, aku harus cepat mengakhiri permainan ini dan keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Ah, disini cukup gelap. Aku pun mengambil senter yang ku siapkan di dalam tasku dan menghidupkannya. Aku mengarahkannya ke depan. Aku terus berjalan dan tanpa ku sadari aku menginjak sebuah benda yang terasa aneh.

"HUAAAAAA!" Aku berteriak sangat keras saat kulihat sesuatu melintas di hadapanku.

Benda itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan tergeletak di depanku. Eh, tunggu itu '_kan_ hanya boneka. Ah, benda seperti itu takkan berhasil menakutiku.

"Heeei~! Anak muda, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang berasal dari boneka itu.

"_UMMAAAAA_! HANTU!" Aku pun tersungkur ke belakang karena kaget mendengar boneka itu berbicara padaku.

"Tenang saja anak muda, aku takkan mengganggumu. Aku akan membantumu memecahkan teka-teki ini. Tenang saja." Boneka itu terlihat tersenyum padaku. Tapi aku tetap menatap ngeri padanya. Bagaimana tidak jika sekarang wajah boneka itu dipenuhi luka dan bercak darah.

"Ampuni aku! Jangan makan aku!" Aku berusaha melindungi tubuhku dengan memeluk kedua lututku.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku janji aku takkan menyakitimu." Ia berbicara dengan sangat lembut.

"_Jinjja_? Kau berjanji takkan memakanku?" Aku sedikit meliriknya.

"Tentu saja. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah membebaskanku."

"Membebaskanmu?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung.

"Benar. Botol yang kau injak tadi sudah mengurungku selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang aku akan membantumu untuk keluar dari sini." Jawab boneka itu sambil tersenyum.

Aku teringat dengan kata-kata Kibum-_hyung_. Pemakaman ini sudah dilengkapi dengan perlengkapan untuk permainan teka-teki, mungkin boneka ini adalah salah satu fitur tambahan untuk membantu pesertanya. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan ini, aku harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Sekarang bisakah kau membantuku mencari batu nisan yang berbentuk panah di area pemakaman ini?" Aku pun berdiri dan membersihkan pakaianku yang sedikit kotor karena terjatuh tadi.

"Tentu saja tuan, aku akan mencarinya." Boneka itu pun terbang ke angkasa mengamati satu persatu batu nisan yang ada di area pemakaman ini. Ternyata keluarga Kibum-_hyung_ memiliki teknologi yang sangat canggih seperti ini.

"Tuan, batu nisan yang kau cari ada di ujung jalan sana." Boneka itu mendekatiku dan menunjukkan di mana nisan yang sedang kucari itu.

"_Gamsahamida_.. err.. Yogwi-_sshi_." Aku bingung harus menyebutnya apa. Ya sudah aku memanggilnya dengan nama yang ada di kepalaku. Karena hantu biasanya dipanggil 'Yogwi', maka aku akan memanggilnya begitu seterusnya.

Ia menuntunku melewati beberpa nisan yang sangat besar dan sangat menyeramkan. Kami terus berjalan dan akhirnya aku melihat sebuah nisan yang sedang ku cari.

"Nah, ini dia." Aku melihat sebuah amplop berwarna putih di depan nisan itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sekarang kau sudah sampai di pos pertama. Bukalah amplop itu dan baca petunjuknya. Jika kau bisa menyelesaikannya, maka kau akan menemukan pertunjuk kedua. Berjuang!" Suara Kibum-_hyung_ terdengar dari dalam batu nisan itu, sepertinya ia memasang sebuah speaker di dalamnya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku tidak punya waktu banyak karena aku harus cepat menyelesaikan permainan ini. Aku pun merobek amplop itu dan melihat isinya.

"Datanglah kepadanya, sesuatu yang bisa kau rasakan, namun tak bisa kau lihat", itu isi dari suratnya. Hmm, apa sesuatu yang bisa dirasakan namun tidak bisa dilihat? Eh, hantu? Tidak, bukan hantu. Lalu apa? Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku sambil terus membaca isi pentunjuk tadi. Hmm, sepertinya ini teka-teki yang cukup sulit.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sejam, tapi aku masih belum bisa memecahkan teka-teki pertama ini. Aku terus melangkah dan sampai di sebuah pohon tua yang sangat besar. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar, aku merasa kedinginan karena angin malam ini cukup kencang.

Eh, tunggu. Dingin karena angin? Angin, jangan-jangan itu jawabannya. Aku bisa merasakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku yakin itulah jawabannya. Tapi, jika itu jawabannya, lalu aku harus pergi kemana untuk mencari petunjuk berikutnya.

Tunggu, angin malam ini terasa aneh. Arah angin hanya tertuju pada satu arah, sepertinya ini bukan angin malam, melainkan angin buatan. Ya, aku yakin ini adalah angin buatan. Aku pun berlari kearah munculnya angin ini.

"Tuan, tunggu aku." Boneka mengerikan itu masih saja mengikutiku.

"Cepat sedikit, aku sudah memecahkan teka-teki pertama." Aku sedikit berteriak saat terus berlari mengikuti asal angin ini.

Aku benar, angin ini berasal dari sebuah kipas angin yang sangat besar. Dan aku melihat sebuah amplop tergantung di penutupnya. Dengan cepat aku pun menariknya.

"Selamat Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sudah sampai di di pos kedua." Terdengar suara Kibum-_hyung_ yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Buka saja sendiri amplop itu." Perintah Kibum-_hyung_ padaku dan aku pun merobek amplop itu.

"30 T/E + 15 S/S", itulah isinya. Aku menatapnya berulang kali, tapi aku belum juga bisa mengerti.

"Apa ini _hyung_? Sebuah kode?" Aku menatap tulisan itu dengan kebingungan.

"_Ne_, itu adalah sebuah kode. Jika kau bisa menyelesaikannya kau bisa menemukan petunjuk ketiga."

Aku pun duduk di sebuah nisan yang berada di samping kipas angin besar itu dan merenungi pertunjuk kedua ini. Apa ini rumus matematika?

.

.

.

"Tuan, maafkan aku, aku tadi tersesat." Entah dari mana asalnya boneka itu kembali muncul di hadapanku.

"Yogwi-_sshi_, coba kau lihat petuntunjuk ini. Bisa kah kau mengartikannya?" Aku menunjukkan kertas itu kepadanya.

"Ini mudah tuan. Ini adalah petunjuk mata angin."

"Eh, benar juga. Kalau ini adalah petunjuk mata angin, berarti T/E adalah Timur/East dan S/S adalah Selatan/South. Wah, _gamsahamida_ Yogwi-_sshi_." Tanpa sadar aku sudah memeluk boneka mengerikan itu. Awalnya aku merasa ngeri, tapi aku teringat kalau boneka ini pasti hanyalah robot atau sejenisnya.

"Baiklah, jika prediksiku tepat, 30 dan 15 adalah jumlah langkah, dan kita akan memulai langkah dari sini, tempat aku menemukan petunjuk kedua." Aku pun mengambil kompas yang sudah ku siapkan di tas sebelumnya. Aku melihat kemana arah timur. Tepat kearah depan. Baiklah, saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Baiklah, Yogwi-_sshi_, 30 langkah kedepan dan 15 langkah ke arah kanan." Kataku pada boneka itu. Tapi saat aku melihat sekeliling, boneka itu sudah hilang. Mungkin boneka itu hanya bisa digunakan di 2 kali kesempatan. Tapi tak apa, yang penting sejauh ini ia sudah sangat membantu.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku sesuai dengan petuntuknya. Sekarang aku sudah melangka 30 kali kearah timur, tinggal 15 langkah ke selatan.

"Baiklah. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.." Aku terus menghitung langkahku saat berjalan.

"13... 14… 15…" Aku pun berhenti saat langkah ke-15, namun aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Disini hanya ada sebuah batu nisan kecil, dan di sekelilingku hanya ada rumput liar.

"Eh? Mana petunjuknya? Sepertinya aku salah ja—HUAAAAA!" Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan tiba-tiba tanah yang ku pijak terasa menyedotku ke bawah.

_BRUUUUKKK!_

"Awww!" Aku mengerangku saat bokongku tepat menghantam tanah di dalam lubang ini. Eh, ini bukan lubang, ini sebuah ruangan bawah tanah dan tanah yang ku injak tadi adalah pintu masuknya. Tapi tidak ada tangga disini. Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Selamat, kau sudah sampai di pos ketiga." Suara Kibum-_hyung_ lagi-lagi terdengar olehku.

"_Hyung_! Aku ada dimana?"

"Kau ada di makam bawah tanah. Makam ini adalah makam untuk para bangsawan. Ku beritahu padamu, tempat ini sangat mengerikan, jadi berhati-hatilah." Kibum-_hyung_ terdengar sangat mengerikan dengan suaranya.

"_Hyung_, disini gelap! Bisakah kau membantuku?" Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku berusaha mengumpulkan cahaya yang bisa ku tangkap.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan menghidupkan lampunya, tapi ku peringatkan untuk tidak terkejut."

_Clack! _Terdengar suara lampu yang dihidupkan.

"HUAAAAA! A.. apa-apaan ini?" Aku melebarkan mataku saat melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sudah ku peringatkan sebelumnya '_kan_? Kau tahu, keluarga para bangsawan ingin sekali mengenang keluarga mereka. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, jenasah mereka dijadikan _mummy_ dan disimpan disini.

Kau satu-satunya orang yang berhasil sampai ke tempat ini. Kau memang sangat cerdas Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi awal ketakutan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai, bersiaplah." Kibum-_hyung_ tertawa kecil saat menjelaskan panjang lebar tempat apa ini.

"Lalu _hyung_, mana petunjuknya? Aku tidak menemukan amplop di sini." Aku menoleh ke sekelillingku namun aku tidak menemukan satu petunjuk pun.

"Di sini, permainan akan menjadi lebih sulit Kyuhyun-_ah_. Masuklah, dan kau akan menemukan beberapa pintu. Jika kau memilih pintu yang benar, kau akan menemukan petunjuknya."

"Dan seandainya jika aku memilih pintu yang salah?" Sambungku.

"Entahlah, mungkin arwah para bangsawan di sini akan merasa terganggu olehmu dan mungkin mereka akan mengerjarmu." Kibum-_hyung_ terkekeh lagi.

"_Mwo_? Aku serius _hyung_!"

"Hahaha, aku juga. Cepat cari petunjuk ketiga itu, waktumu masih tersisa 2 jam."

Aku pun menatap jam tanganku. Kibum-_hyung_ benar, aku sudah menghabiskan 2 jam untuk memecahkan petunjuk pertama dan kedua tadi. Sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya.

"Masuklah, dan hadapi ketekutan terbesarmu. _Good_ _luck_ Kyuhyun-_ah_." Suara Kibum-_hyung_ pun menghilang.

Baiklah, aku harus bersemangat. _Hwaiting_!

_**Kyuhyun's POV end**_

_**Author's POV**_

Kyuhyun mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang tersisa dan melangkahkan kakinya. Mau tidak mau ia harus cepat menyelesaikan permainan ini agar bisa terbebas dari pemakaman horror dan mengerikan itu.

Sementara itu di teras rumahnya, Kibum sedang menahan tawa jika mengingat permainan yang sedang dijalani oleh Kyuhyun ini. Terlihat bahwa ia menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia dari senyumannya.

"Kibum-_ah_, ini untukmu." Siwon pun datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Siwon memberikan sekaleng kopi instan kepada Kibum.

"_Gamsahamida_ Siwon-_ah_." Kibum pun menerima kaleng itu dengan tersenyum.

"Ah, jujur saja, aku sedikit khawatir dengan Kyuhyun." Siwon membuka kaleng minumannya dan mulai meminumnya.

"Jangan meremehkannya Siwon-_ah_, dia itu orang yang cerdas. Aku yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki ini dengan tepat waktu." Kibum pun membuka kaleng minumannya.

"_Gamsahamida_ Kibum-_ah_, kau sudah mau membantuku." Siwon pun tersenyum kearah Kibum.

"Tentu saja, kau '_kan_ sahabatku, tidak alasan untukku menolak permintaanmu. Lagi pula aku senang bisa membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali menyukai _yeoja_ seperti yang kau ceritakan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang Kyuhyun ada di mana?" Tanya Siwon sedikit penasaran.

"Ia sedang mencari petunjuk ketiga di ruang bawah tanah."

"_Mwo_? Ruang bawah tanah? Cepat sekali?" Siwon melebarkan matanya saat mendengar di mana Kyuhyun berada.

"Hahaha, benar. Aku ingat saat dulu kau pertama kali mengikuti permainan ini. Kau hampir menangis ketakutan karena kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan petunjuk kedua." Kibum terkekeh saat mengingat Siwon yang dulu saat kecil juga pernah mengikuti permainan ini.

"Sudahlah Kibum-_ah_, jangan mengingat-ingat hal memalukan itu lagi." Wajah Siwon memerah karena malu.

"Hahaha, _mianhae_ Siwon-_ah_. Sekarang waktu Kyuhyun masih tersisa sekitar 2 jam lagi, aku yakin ia bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Ya, aku pun berharap begitu."

Siwon dan Kibum pun kembali larut dalam obrolan mereka. Sementara di ruang bawah tanah Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan melihat 2 buah pintu yang sangat besar berada di depannya.

"Sial! Yang mana yang harus ku pilih?" Umpat Kyuhyun karena merasa kebingungan.

Kyuhyun duduk diantara kedua pintu itu. Ia menutup matanya dan merenung pintu mana yang harus ia pilih.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

"Si-siapa itu?" Kyuhyun sontak berteriak saat ia mendengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekatinya. Ia terus mundur sampai terhenti karena tertahan tembok. Sementara suara langkah itu semakin mendekat.

_**Author's POV end**_

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :: A Little Help From My Hyung**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**And other Super Junior & Girls' Generation's member.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : Sang gentleman Siwon ingin membantu junior kesayangannya, Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi pria yang 'normal'. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah itu cinta?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>_

Cih, siapa itu? Sial, aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Siapa pun dia aku harus berani menghadapinya, aku tidak boleh takut. Aku harus membuat Siwon-_hyung_ bangga.

"Tuan, kau ada di situ?" Ternyata boneka mengerikan itu lagi.

"_Ya_! Kau masih mengikutiku?" Aku pun menatap kesal boneka itu. Hampir saja ia membuatku serangan jantung.

"Maaf tuan, tadi aku pergi karena urusan yag harus ku selesaikan."

"Terserah apa katamu." Aku memandang sinis boneka itu.

"Tuan, apa masih ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin meminta saranmu. Lebih baik memilih pintu kiri, atau pintu kanan." Aku pun berdiri dan menunjuk dua pintu yang sedari tadi membingungkanku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini bukan suatu pertanyaan tuan, ini adalah pilihanmu. Aku tidak bisa membantu dalam hal ini tuan." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah, sudah ku duga kau takkan membantu. Baiklah aku pilih pintu kiri." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu bagian kiri. Aku masih ragu, apa aku harus memilih pintu ini? Aku harus yakin, aku tidak boleh takut.

Perlahan-lahan aku mendekatkan tangan kananku kearah gagang pintu itu. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku semakin cepat, aku merasa gugup sekali. Tapi, tiba-tiba tanganku tidak bisa menyentuh gagang pintu itu.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Aku merasa tanganku tidak mau menyentuh gagang pintu itu. Aku melihat gelang pemberian Sunny menarik tanganku. Sepertinya gelang ini melarangku untuk menyentuh gagang pintu itu.

"Sepertinya ini pertanda buruk. Baiklah, aku akan pindah ke pintu sebelah kanan." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kanan.

Saat aku saja aku menjulurkan tanganku, tiba-tiba gelang pemberian Sunny sudah menempel pada gagang pintu.

"Eh, ini magnet!" Aku menyadari kalau gelang pemberian Sunny ini adalah magnet. Ia menempel pada gagang pintu dengan sangat cepat.

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu itu. Aku menutup mataku, aku masih belum siap dengan apa yang ku lihat.

"Tuan, pintu yang kau pilih benar!" Boneka itu mendorongku hingga aku tersungkur saat aku membuka mataku.

"HIAAAAAA! Aku benar!" Aku bersorak gembira saat tahu pilihanku benar. Aku mencium gelang pemberian Sunny. Gelang ini memang saat membantu.

Tapi aku segera tersadar, pemandangan di sini lebih menyeramkan. Aku bisa melihat beberapa _mummy_ di dalam peti kaca yang berada di dinding. Aku memandangnya dengan sangat ngeri.

Aku melihat kedepan, ada karpet merah yang merupakan jalan menuju sebuah peti di ujung ruangan ini. Perlahan-lahan aku melangkahkan kaki menuju peti itu, sebuah peti kaca yang sangat besar.

"Jangan bangunkan ia, ia sudah tertidur dengan tenang. Jika kau berani membangunkannya, kau akan mengalami ketakutan terburuk dalam hidupmu." Aku membaca papan yang tertera di depan peti itu. Aku masih belum berani melihat apa—atau siapa—yang ada di dalam peti itu.

Perlahan-lahan aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke atas peti itu. Mataku melebar saat melihat tubuh manusia yang terlihat sangat pucat. Ia mememgang sebuah amplop putih di tangan kirinya.

"Itu dia, amplop ketiga. Tapi bagaimana cera mengambilnya?"

"Tuan, geser tutup peti ini." Tiba-tiba boneka itu sudah membuka tutup peti kaca itu.

Sekarang tutup peti itu sudah terbuka separuhnya. Aku masih menatap tubuh itu dengan sedikit ngeri. Ia terlihat seperti _namja_ yang baru saja meninggal. Ia sangat tampan, tapi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat sangat mengerikan, seperti seorang vampir.

"Baiklah, perlahan-lahan Cho Kyuhyun." Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk mengambil amplop putih itu pelan-pelan.

"Ya, dapat." Kataku saat berhasil menarik amplop itu dari tangan tubuh pucat itu.

Aku pun merobeknya dan membukan kertas petunjuk ketiga itu. Kertas itu tidak berisi kalimat apapun, disitu hanya ada gambar 4 buah kartu remi. Kartu yang terlihat adalah 3, As, _Queen_, dan 7.

"Apa lagi ini?" Aku memandang kertas itu dengan kebingungan. Petunjuk terasa ini sangat susah.

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan!" Aku mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam peti besi itu. Aku melihat tubuh pucat itu sedang duduk dan menatapku.

"Hey! Kembalikan kertas itu!" Tubuh pucat itu berusaha bangkit dan mengejarku.

"_Omona_! Apa-apaan lagi ini?" Aku berlari ke sudut ruangan, mencoba bersembunyi dari tubuh pucat yang dengan langkah gontainya mengejarku.

"Tuan, cepat pecahkan kodenya, biar aku yang menahan orang ini!" Tiba-tiba boneka itu sudah memeluk dan menahan tubuh pucat itu dari belakang.

Aku pun menatap kertas petunjuk tadi dengan sedikit gugup. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena derap jantungku yang tidak beraturan. Saat aku baru saja membukanya lagi, kertas itu pun jatuh.

"Sial, kenapa harus jatuh." Aku pun menatap kertas pertunjuk itu dengan seksama. Eh, tunggu dulu..

Kertas itu terbalik, dan aku bisa melihat sebuah kata. "Love", itu yang ku baca saat keempat kartu itu terbalik. Aku yakin inilah jawabannya. Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

Aku memandangi sekeliling ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini. Tiba-tiba mataku memandang sebuah peti kaca kosong yang berada di pojok lain ruangan ini. Aku yakin itulah pintu keluarnya karena peti itu adalah satu-satunya peti yang masih kosong.

Aku pun berdiri dan berlari masuk kedalam peti kaca itu. Saat aku masuk, aku melihat sebuah layar kecil dengan tombol di bawahnya. Aku yakin ini adalah tempat memasukan _password_-nya.

"Yogwi-_sshi_! Cepat masuk, aku sudah bisa menyelesaikan teka-tekinya!" Aku pun sedikit membuka pintu peti kaca ini dan berteriak kearah boneka yang masih memeluk tubuh pucat itu.

"Pergilah! Tugasku sudah selesai! Berjuanglah tuan!"

"Gamsahamida Yogwi-_sshi_!" Aku pun menutup pintu peti dan memasukan _password_-nya. L-O-V-E, aku memasukan _password_-nya secara perlahan lalu menekan _enter_. Tiba-tiba, peti yang yang ku masuki ini naik keatas tanah dan langsung meluncur entah kemana.

Aku merasa sangat pusing saat peti ini membawaku entah kemana. Aku hanya menutup mataku sambil menunggu peti ini berhenti. Saat peti ini berhenti, aku pun langsung keluar dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hampir saja aku kehabisan nafas di dalam sana.

"Eh? Ini '_kan_ gerbang yang tadi?" Aku baru sadar dimana aku berada. Aku pun berlari menuju gerbang itu dan mengetuknya.

"Hoi! Kibum-_hyung_! Aku sudah menyelesaikan ketiga teka-tekinya! Cepat bukakan pintunya!" Aku berteriak keras saat sampai di depan gerbang.

"Selamat Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikan permainan malam ini. Kau sungguh hebat." Suara Kibum-_hyung_ terdengar dari speaker yang berada di samping gerbang ini.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu. Sekarang cepat buka gerbangnya, aku sudah bosan berada di sini."

"Tenanglah sedikit Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau masih harus memecahkan teka-teki untuk membuka gerbang ini?"

"_Mwo_? Bukankah aku sudah menyelesaikan 3 teka-teki yang kau berikan?" Aku melebarkan mataku mendengar ucapan Kibum-_hyung_.

"Memang benar, tapi sayang sekali, itu takkan bisa membantumu keluar dari sini. Jika kau ingin keluar kau hanya harus memecahkan _password_ gerbang ini." Jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

"_MWOO_? Jadi 3 teka-teki tadi tidak berguna sama sekali? Jadi aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia selama berjam-jam?" Aku merasa dijebak oleh Kibum-_hyung_.

"Tidak juga. Sekarang kau jadi lebih berani '_kan_?" Kata Kibum-_hyung_ dengan nada mengejek.

"Terserahlah, cepat berikan petunjuknya, aku sudah bosan berada disini."

"Sabar sedikit Kyuhyun-_ah_. Petunjuknya ada di bawah pintu gerbang. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

Aku pun membungkuk dan memperhatikan bagian bawah gerbang. Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah amplop putih diantara tanah dan gerbang.

"Kau tahu, dari awal aku sudah menyimpan amplop itu di sana dan menunggumu untuk membukanya. Tapi ternyata kau belum juga kembali, jadi aku membiarkanmu untuk menjawab ketiga teka-teki itu."

"_Hyung_, kau mengerjaiku ya?"

"_Ani_, aku tidak mengerjaimu. Aku hanya memberimu petunjuk. Seandainya kau menanyakannya dari awal, aku pasti akan menjawabnya." Kibum-_hyung_ terdengar menahan tawanya. Sial, aku benar-benar dikerjai.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun-_ah_, waktumu masih tersisa 30 menit lagi. Aku pikir kau pasti akan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu yang tersisa itu, iya '_kan_? Dan _password_ ini aku rancang agar kau sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya."

Aku masih belum membuka amplop yang ada di tanganku ini. Aku masih mendengarkan instruksi Kibum-_hyung_ dengan seksama.

"Dan yang terakhir, gerbang ini tidak akan menerima kesalahan meski pun hanya satu kali. Jika kau memasukan _password_ yang salah, maka pintu ini tidak akan terbuka sampai pukul 7 besok pagi." Suara Kibum-hyung pun menghilang saat ia mematikan speaker-nya.

"_MWOO_! Yang benar saja _hyung_! ini namanya kau benar-benar mengerjaiku." Protesku pada suara Kibum-_hyung_ yang sudah hilang.

Aku merobek perlahan amplop itu. Aku harap petunjuknya tidak terlalu susah ataupun harus menguras pikiranku. Perlahan-lahan aku menarik kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

"HUAAAAA! Ini sangat mudah!" Mataku melebar saat melihat petunjuk yang tertera di kertas itu. "Gentleman which always in front you." Itulah perunjuknya.

Tanpa berpikir pangjang aku sudah mendapat jawabannya. Dengan cepat aku memasukan _password_ itu dan menunggu.

Aku harap jawabanku benar, aku tidak ingin menginap di sini. Aku menutup mataku dan melipat tanganku, aku berdoa agar _password_ ku masukan tidak salah.

_NGIIIIIIING!_

Aku mendengar dengungan keras. Ya, _password_ yang ku masukan ternyata benar. Aku tersenyum senang dan segera berlari keluar dari areal pemakaman ini.

"Siwon-_hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung_! Aku keluar!" Aku berteriak di sepanjang jalan saat aku berhasil keluar dari sini.

Jika kuingat, password tadi cukup aneh. Ya, _password_-nya adalah 'Choi Siwon'.

_**Kyuhyun's POV end**_

_**Author's POV**_

"Kibum-_ah_, waktunya hanya tersisa 5 menit lagi. Aku khawatir dengan Kyuhyun." Siwon menatap Kibum dengan nanar.

"Tenang saja Siwon-_ah_, kau harus yakin Kyuhyun akan bisa melewati permainan ini." Kibum menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"_Hyuuuuuuung_!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah belakang rumah Kibum.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Siwon pun berdiri dan berlari ke asal suara itu.

"_Hyuuuuuuung_!" Kyuhyun pun muncul dan segera berlari kearah Siwon.

_GREB!_

Siwon menangkap Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau berhasil." Kata Siwon.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. ini semua karena aku percaya aku pasti bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kerja bagus Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kibum-_ah_, _gamsahamida_ sudah mau membantu untuk latihan kali ini." Siwon pun tersenyum kearah Kibum.

"_Ne_, suatu kebanggan untuk bisa membantu kalian." Jawab Kibum dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Siwon.

"Kau pulang saja duluan _hyung_, masih ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kibum-_hyung_."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan. Kibum-_ah_, sekali lagi _gamsahamida_. Sampai jumpa besok." Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah Kibum. Kibum pun membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"_Gamsahamida_, Kibum-_hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Hahaha, tidak usah berterima kasih. Kau bisa keluar karena kemampuanmu sendiri Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Ternyata _password_-nya sangat mudah, kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku dari awal." Kyuhyun terlihat menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha, _mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tapi di situlah inti permainan ini, kau harus berani dan juga cerdas." Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi _gamsahamida_ _hyung_. Oh ya, aku juga berterima kasih, karena bonekamu itu sudah membantuku. Jika boneka itu tidak membantuku, mungkin sekarang aku masih ada di dalam area pemakaman itu _hyung_."

"Eh? Boneka apa? Aku tidak pernah tahu ada boneka." Kibum sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itu, boneka yang wajahnya penuh luka dan darah. Apa kau lupa?" Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan kembali, tapi Kibum masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan fasilitas boneka atau apapun dalam permainan ini. Yang ada aku memberikan jebakan berupa tubuh yang bisa bergerak yang kau temui saat menyelesaikan teka-teki ketiga tadi." Jawab Kibum.

"Kalau itu bukan bonekamu, berarti itu… SIWON-_HYUNG_! TUNGGU!" Kyuhyun pun berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Siwon yang sudah semakin jauh.

Kibum hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari kencang. Ia pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya.

.

.

.

_**Author's POV end**_

_**Siwon's POV**_

"_Hyung_, aku benar-benar lelah. Aku ingin cepat tidur _hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun saat baru saja kami sampai.

"_Ne_, beristirahatlah. Tapi jangan tidur dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan."

"Tidak usah _hyung_, besok pagi saja. Aku sudah benar-benar lelah." Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aku tersenyum bangga kearahnya. Ternyata aku terlalu meremehkannya, Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang kuat.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur dan mengambil sekaleng kopi instan dari dalam kulkas. Aku membukanya dan meminumnya. Sekarang aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun, aku tahu anak itu pasti sangat lapar.

Aku mengambil sebungkus roti dari kulkas dan pemanggang yang ada di dalam laci meja. Aku akan membuatkan roti bakar untuknya, aku yakin ia pasti akan menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku sudah membuatkan roti bakar unt-" Kata-kataku terhenti saat aku baru saja memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ia sudah terlelap, tetapi aku yakin ia pasti merasa sangat lapar.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Aku menaruh piring yang berisi roti bakar di meja samping tempat tidurnya, dan duduk di kursi meja itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun sangat damai saat tertidur. Aku mengusap lembut surai yang menutupi keningnya. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang begitu damai. Ia bagaikan seorang malaikat yang sedang tertidur.

Mungkin untaian kata tidak cukup menggambarkan betapa damainya pemandangan yang sekarang sedangku lihat. _Dongsaeng_ yang ku sayangi tertidur pulas sekali. Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. Aku mengelus pelan pipi pucatnya, lembut sekali.

Bibir merahnya pun sungguh menawan. Aku membayangkan seorang _yeoja_ beruntung yang bisa mencium bibir Kyuhyun nanti. Hahaha, ada-ada saja.

Tanpa ku sadari, aku sudah semakin mendekatan kepalaku ke wajah Kyuhyun, melihat jelas bibir merahnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Aku pun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lebutnya yang langsung mengenai wajahku.

"Errrggh.. Eh, _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatapku kebingungan.

_BRUUGH!_

Aku pun terjatuh dari tempat duduku karena kaget dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapku tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. Itu.. Tadi.. Tadi ada kotoran di wajahmu."

"Eh? Kotoran?" Kyuhyun terlihat mengusap wajahnya.

"Oh ya, aku membuatkanmu roti bakar. Makanlah, besok masih ada latihan yang harus kita selesaikan. Kalau begitu aku pergi tidur dulu Kyuhyun-_ah_, sampai jumpa besok." Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Aku yakin sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menatapku kebingungan karena aku terlihat sangat panik.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Choi Siwon? Mengapa kau mendekatkan wajahmu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya?" Aku mengumpat kesal saat baru saja menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Bibir merahnya, sungguh menggemaskan."

Eh? Lagi-lagi aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya aku sudah sangat mengantuk sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengendalikan akal pikiranku sendiri.

Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar dan cepat tidur. Aku tidak ingin berpikir hal-hal aneh tentang Kyuhyun lagi.

_**Siwon's POV end**_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Balasan review :

**O-Cha **: Terima kasih ^^ Akan selalu diusahakan untuk cepat update.

**Shymi Oktizen **: Oke, author usahakan untuk tidak terlalu sedih.

**cho tika hyun** : Oke, Siwon pasti kebagian jatah ^^

**i-kyu san **: Hahaha, bukan sama Kibum tapi sama… hahaha, di chap2 depan kayaknya bakal kelihatan ^^

**Manami Katayagi **: Terima kasih sudah menunggu ^^ Semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan.

**cho-i-fa **: Mian kalau moment WonKyu-nya kurang. Dan sepertinya chap ini juga sama. Tapi tenang, chap depan pasti bakal dibuat sebanyak mungkin ^^

**rizkyeonhae **: Mian, soalnya kemaren masih author baru, belum bisa ngurus acc, hehehe.

**Choi Haejin **: Tenang, Siwon pasti bakal dapat jatah cemburu ^^ Dan pasti lebih parah, hahaha.

**shakyu : **Hidup SunYoung #lho? Pasti WonKyu kok ^^

**Dr. Kimchie **: Waktu di lapangan bola 'kan Siwon sudah jelasin, ini latihan kecil untuk menjadi pria sejati. Dan di chap sebelumnya Siwon sudah nyeritain semuanya ^^

**Schagarin WonKyu Shipper **: Sebenarnya author sudah punya ff begitu dan pair-nya Donghae. Cuma genre-nya angst. Author belum berani publish, masih perlu banyak belajar untuk bikin ff angst ^^

**maknaelovers** : Sudah tau 'kan rencananya? Hehehe. Shim Changmin ya? Oke, mungkin di chap2 depan author bakal berusaha munculin Changmin ^^

**Kim Min Lee **: Terima kasih sudah mau review lagi ^^ Sepertinya Siwon sudah mulai galau, hehehe.

**forniakyu **: Terima kasihsudah nungguin. Sayang kali ini Kyuhyun lebih banyak sendirian, tapi tunggu aja chap depan ^^

**gaemGyuhyun95 **: Sudah ketahuan 'kan rencana mereka? Hehehe. Terima kasih sudah menunggu ^^

**nekoikoi **: Iya, nanti author usahakan ada Changmin ^^

**KyuMi Bunny **: Hidup SooSun! Sayang mereka kali ini gak ada. Tapi di chap2 depan pasti mereka bakal beraksi lagi ^^ Oke, Siwon bakal cemburu kok.

**yolyol** : Hehehe, masih misteri. Tunggu ya di chap2 berikutnya ^^

**chairy **: Betul, mereka memang fujoshi akut, hahaha.

.

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang memberikan waktunya untuk me-review. Sebenarnya ini adalah bagian dari chap sebelumnya dan terhitung sebagai chap 3, tapi karena menurut author terlalu panjang, jadi dipisah menjadi 2 bagian. Tapi update tetap secara bersamaan… ^^

Mian kalau 2 chap ini terlihat membosankan dan nyaris tidak ada WonKyu moment, tapi ini adalah bagian dari perjalanan mereka. Author janji chap depan bakal dipenuhi oleh WonKyu moment.. ^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca ataupun yang sudah me-review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :: A Little Help From My Hyung**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**And other Super Junior & Girls' Generation's member.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : Sang gentleman Siwon ingin membantu junior kesayangannya, Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi pria yang 'normal'. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah itu cinta?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

"Errrrghhh… HOAAAAAAM!" Kyuhyun menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena marasa sangat lelah setelah semalaman berusaha memecahkan teka-teki di pemakaman milik keluarga Kibum.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Kyuhyun tersadar dan menatap ke arah pintu. Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dan ia yakin orang itu adalah Siwon. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Siwon pagi-pagi buta begini? Kyuhyun menatap jam di dinding dan terlihat sekarang masih jam 4 pagi. Kyuhyun merasa sangat malas untuk membukakan pintu.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Bunyi ketukan itu malah semakin keras. Sepertinya Siwon ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tunggu sebentar _hyung_!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak saat baru saja beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Ia masih merasa berat meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang sangat nyaman itu.

_Kreeeek…_

"Ada apa _hyung_? Pagi-pagi buta begini kau sud… hmmmmmffhhh." Kata-kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya melebar saat Siwon mendorong tubuhnya dan menautkan bibir mereka berdua. Siwon terus mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sampai tubuhnya terhenti karena tertahan lemari.

"Ehhmmmffhh… apa.. yang kau.. laku… hmmmfffhhh." Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan bibir Siwon yang dengan liarnya mengisap bibirnya, tapi semuanya sia-sia karena Siwon mencengkram tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

Siwon berusaha membuka akses lebih ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menolaknya. Ia masih sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Siwon yang tidak seperti biasanya ini.

Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan sontak Kyuhyun pun membuka mulutya. Sekarang Siwon sudah benar-benar memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan lidah Siwon yang menari-nari di dalam mulutnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Uggghhh… _hyung_… hmmmmfhh." Kyuhyun mendesah saat merasakan lidah Siwon menekan langit-langit mulutnya. Siwon melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa panik karena yang melakukan ini adalah Siwon, namja yang—dulu—disukainya.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, dan akhrinya Siwon pun melepaskan ciumannya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena ciuman tadi hampir saja menghabiskan oksigen di paru-parunya.

"_Hyung_! Kau sudah gi… hmmmmfhh ." Belum sempat Kyuhyun memprotes, Siwon sudah menyambar bibir merah Kyuhyun dan melumatnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba dada Kyuhyun terasa sangat hangat, bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu sedang menggelitiknya. Bibirnya basah karena liurnya dan liur Siwon yang bercampur. Ciuman Siwon sangat liar, tapi tetap menunjukkan kelembutan untuknya.

Siwon pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dada Siwon yang naik turun, berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, ia terus mengatur nafas karena merasa lelah oleh ciuman tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun. _Now_, _you_ _are_ _mine_." Kyuhyun bisa melihat tatapan mengerikan dan sebuah seringaian di wajah Siwon. Siwon menatapnya bagaikan seekor singa yang siap menjadikan seekor kelinci sebagai 'sarapan'-nya.

Kyuhyun mentatap kearah tangan Siwon yang perlahan-lahan membuka kancing bajunya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sedikit tercengang, ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan sebentar lagi.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku tau kau menginginkannya '_kan_?" Seringaian tajam masih terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Siwon. Sekarang ia sudah selesai melepas kancing bajunya dan perlahan-lahan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_. Ja-jangan.. jangan lama-lama.. Eh! Maksudku jangan lakukan ini _hyung_!" Wajah Kyuhyun pun langsung bersemu merah. Ia tidak percaya bisa-bisanya ia salah bicara di saat seperti ini. Hampir saja ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat karena merasa sangat malu.

"Hahaha, sudah ku duga kau menginginkannya. Datanglah padaku Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang semakin membuatnya.. err.. bergairah. Kyuhyun bagaikan kelinci yang sudah siap disantap.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menutup matanya. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah Siwon yang menampakan seringaian mengerikan— dan di sisi lain sekarang Siwon terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Jangan malu Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya." Sekarang Siwon sudah memegang erat pundak Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping sambil tetap menutup kedua matanya.

"Jangan lakukan ini _hyung_, aku mohon." Kyuhyun memohon kepada Siwon yang sekarang benar-benar menahan tubuhnya.

_Sreeeet!_

Sekarang Siwon sedang menurunkan retsleting celananya. Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun merinding, terutama saat membayangkan kejadian yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Jangan _hyung_, jangaaan.." Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terjebak dalam permainan Siwon, tapi belaian lembut tangan Siwon di pipinya semakin membuat detak jantungnya tidak beraturan.

"Tidak _hyung_, tidak." Kyuhyun terus memohon agar Siwon tidak melakukan 'itu'. Sekarang Siwon sudah mulai mencium leher Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan disana.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

_BRUUUUGH!_

"Awww!" Kyuhyun mengerang saat merasakan bokongnya mendarat tepat di atas lantai.

"Eh, dimana aku? Siwon-_hyung_?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya mencari di mana Siwon. Tapi yang ia dapati hanya kamar yang masih kosong.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena tidak mengerti. Jadi semua itu hanya mimpi? Meskipun hanya mimpi, rasanya kejadian dari terasa sangat nyata.

Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan berusaha membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor. Ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Jujur saja, ada sedikit rasa kecewa jika mengingat kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi. Kyuhyun meraba-raba bibirnya meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya.

Kyuhyun terus saja mengingat mimpi tadi. Ia merasa geli dengan sifat Siwon yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agresif.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pikir ia terlalu larut dalam khayalannya sampai-sampai ia seperti mendengar ketukan pintu yang sama seperti di mimpinya tadi.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Ini bukan mimpi, seseorang benar-benar mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan ia yakin orang itu adalah Siwon. Tapi apa yang ingin ia lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Ini baru jam 4 pagi.

"Glek!" Kyuhyun meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Ia membayangkan jika mimpinya tadi akan benar-benar terjadi. Ia segera menghilangkan pikiran anehnya itu dan berusaha berdiri.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menyahut, tapi ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan mimpinya. Sekarang ia malah semakin menjadi lebih takut.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk kembali ke tampat tidur dan berpura-pura tidur lagi. Tapi ketukan pintu itu semakin sering dan semakin keras. Mau tidak mau ia harus membukanya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Perlahan-lahan ia menjulurkan tangannya ke gagang pintu, dan akhirnya membukakan pintu.

_Kreeeeek…_

Kyuhyun membukanya perlahan. Dugaannya tepat, Siwon yang mengetuk pintu. Kyuhyun hanya mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya keluar. Ia masih dihantui perasaan takut akan mimpinya tadi.

"Ada apa _hyung_ pagi-pagi begini mencariku?" Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Sementara Siwon yang berdiri di depan pintu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali.

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia mendorong pintu perlahan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mata Kyuhyun melebar, kejadian ini hampir mirip dengan kejadian di mimpinya tadi. Ia terus melangkah mundur sementara Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan ragu. Siwon tidak memasang ekspresi sama sekali, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Kyuhyun terlihat panik dengan tatapan tajam Siwon. Ia berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi dan berusaha bangun. Ia pun mencubit lengannya sendiri dan ternyata benar-benar sakit. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai akhirnya tubuh Kyuhyun tertahan di lemari. Kejadian ini nyaris sama dengan yang ada di mimpi Kyuhyun, hanya saja Siwon belum menciumnya.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hembusan napas Siwon yang mengenai wajahnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, ia tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau kenapa? Cepat bangun, dasar tukang tidur." Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya saat Siwon mengatakan itu.

"Aku sudah memasakan sarapan untuk kita, cepat ke ruang makan." Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun masih menatap punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh. Tanpa ia sadari keringat terus turun dari keningnya dan jatuh ke lantai. Sepertinya ia benar-benar _shock_ dengan perlakuan Siwon barusan.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Siwon yang sedang menuju ruang makan. Ada sedikit rasa canggung saat menatap Siwon. Entah mengapa ia pun tidak mengerti, hanya saja terasa ada yang salah.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ayo makan yang banyak." Siwon memberikan piring kosong kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_ _hyung_, _gamsahamida_." Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eh? _Waeyo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_? Apa kau sakit?" Siwon pun menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk merasakan kening Kyuhyun.

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Ayo, makan yang banyak agar energimu bisa terisi kembali." Siwon pun menyendokkan nasi ke piring Kyuhyun dan mengambilkan beberapa lauk untuknya.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong kearah Siwon. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk ia ungkapkan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_? Kau melamun lagi?" Tanya Siwon saat mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Eh, tidak _hyung_." Lamunan Kyuhyun pun buyar dan ia mulai melahap makanannya.

"Oh ya, aku punya berita bagus." Kata Siwon

"Apa _hyung_?" Kyuhyun pun menglihkan pandangannya ke Siwon.

"Muali hari ini, latihan kita sudah selesai." Jawab Siwon dengan tersenyum.

"Benarkah _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Siwon. Matanya sedikit melebar mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan.

"_Ne_, tapi kau harus melakukan satu langkah terakhir."

"Apa itu _hyung_?"

"Kau harus bisa menjadi seorang _namja_ yang terkenal, sehingga kau bisa menarik perhatian para _yeoja_ dengan mudah."

"Benar juga _hyung_. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu mudah. Apa kau lupa, kau punya seorang _hyung_ yang berstatus sebagai ketua OSIS dan menyandang predikat '_Gentleman_ _Siwon'_?" Siwon pun terkekeh kecil.

"Hahaha, kau benar _hyung_, aku sampai lupa. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Mudah saja, mulai sekarang kau resmi ku angkat menjadi asisten pribadiku. Lambat laun para _yeoja_ pasti akan mengenalmu. Cho Kyuhyun, asisten ketua OSIS yang tak kalah tampannya. Dengan begitu, tidak susah untukmu mejadi terkenal di kalangan _yeoja_."

"Benarkah? _Gamsahamida_ _hyung_." Sebuah senyuman tipis kembali terpajang di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sebagai asisten pribadiku, tugas pertamamu hari ini adalah menemaniku berjalan-jalan. _Arra_?"

"_Arraso_, _hyung_." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Sekarang baru jam 4 pagi. Kau bersiaplah, karena kau akan bertugas jam 9 pagi nanti. Ingat, jangan sampai kau terlambat Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Mereka pun kambali melanjutkan makan mereka. Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, terdapat situasi yang sangat kontras dari wajah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon terlihat sangat gembira dengan senyum yang tidak terlihat pudar, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu hatinya.

_**Author's POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Kyuhyun's POV**_

Aku menengok kearah jam tanganku. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan pagi, dan setengah jam lagi aku harus menemani Siwon-_hyung_ berjalan-jalan.

Entah mengapa rasanya hari ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaanku. Ya, perasaanku. Sepertinya aku sedang kebingungan.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku masih menyukai Siwon-_hyung_. Terutama jika aku mengingat perhatiannya padaku, dan sifat-sifatnya yang membuatku semakin menyukainya. Tapi di sisi lain aku tidak ingin membuat Siwon-_hyung_ kecewa. Ia menghabiskan waktunya yang sangat berharga untuk membantuku, dan lagi pula aku tidak mungkin memaksanya untuk menyukaiku. Aku yakin ia hanya menganggapku sebagai _dongsaeng_, dan hal itu tidak perlu diungkapkannya lagi.

Sekarang aku mengerti, aku tidak boleh memaksakan perasaanku. Akhirnya pun aku pasti tidak mungkin akan bersama dengan Siwon-_hyung_. Ia pasti akan mencari _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Harusnya aku bersyukur karena Siwon-_hyung_ mau membantuku untuk kembali menyukai _yeoja_.

Mulai sekarang aku harus mencoba berhenti menyukai Siwon-_hyung_, menekan perasaan bodoh ini dan berusaha melupakannya. Siwon-_hyung_ hanya akan menjadi sahabat sekaligus _hyung_-ku. Ya, mulai sekarang aku harus belajar untuk melakukan semua itu.

_**Kyuhyun's POV end**_

_**Siwon's POV**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah lemari pakaianku. Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 9, setengah jam lagi aku dan Kyuhyun akan pergi berjalan-jalan.

Aku tidak tahu kemana kami akan berjalan-jalan nanti, yang pasti aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini berduaan dengannya. Sudah seminggu ini ia berlatih denganku, dan ia pantas menadapatkan liburan.

Kejadian semalam memang aneh, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku sampai mendekatkan wajahku sedekat itu dengan wajahnya. Mungkin aku terlalu mengantuk sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar aku hampir saja… menciumnya.

Tapi memang tidak bisa ku pungkiri, wajah Kyuhyun memang sangat cantik. Tidak, ia bukan cantik seperti _yeoja_ pada umumnya, hanya saja ia cantik dari sudut pandangku.

Aku menatap cermin yang ada di lemari. Tanpa ku sadari aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Aku mengingat semua tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Terutama saat ia menggembungkan pipinya dan wajahnya yang memerah saat aku mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Aku tidak sabar untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun. Semoga saja ia bisa merasa santai setelah seminggu berlatih denganku.

_**Siwon's POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Author's POV **_

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau sudah siap?" Siwon pun menemui Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu di teras rumah.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun memberikan sebuah senyuman kearah Siwon.

Mereka pun melangkah menuju tempat parkir dan segera menaiki mobil Siwon. Siwon pun menginjak gas mobilnya dan melaju menyusuri jalan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Siwon terus saja melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat murung. Siwon menebak-nebak apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Kau hari ini terlihat sering melamun Kyuhyun-_ah_, _waeyo_?" Siwon kembali membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_, _hyung_. _Gwechanayo_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum tipis.

Siwon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan, tapi pikirannya masih tertuju ke Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat murung hari ini. Ini berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang biasanya sangat bersemangat.

Siwon terus menjalankan mobilnya hingga mereka sampai di sebuah komplek taman bermain. Terlihat bahwa taman bermain itu tidak terlalu ramai dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di sana.

"_Hyung_, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon hendak memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Tentu saja kita akan bersenang-senang. Aku tahu kau perlu liburan setelah seminggu ini berlatih, makanya aku membawamu kesini. Ayo, hari ini apa pun yang kau minta akan ku traktir, kau tenang saja." Siwon pun keluar dan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Gamsahamida_ _hyung_." Kyuhyum kembali tersenyum tipis dan keluar dari mpbil.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki area komplek taman bermain itu dan berjalan beriringan. Siwon tetap memajang senyum khas-nya dan Kyuhyun masih saja terlihat murung.

_Greb!_

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, tangan kanan Siwon sudah merangkulnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan kebingungan, sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat membingungkannya.

Ia benci rangkulan ini, rangkulan yang selalu membuatnya merindukan Siwon. Rangkulan yang selalu membuatnya terbayang-bayang dengan senyuman Siwon. Ia tidak ingin perasaannya ke Siwon semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi ia juga tahu, perlakuan Siwon ini hanyalah perlakuan sayang dari _hyung _kepada _dongsaeng_-nya—seperti yang sudah Siwon katakan sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau mau nenonton film 3D?"

"Boleh saja _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli tiketnya." Mereka pun mempercepat langkah dan segera menuju loket penjualan tiket film 3D.

Di sepanjang pemutaran film, Siwon terus saja tertawa dan sangat menunjukkan emosinya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu saja tersenyum tipis dan melamun.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau melamun lagi. _Waeyo_? Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku." Kata Siwon saat mereka duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang ada di tengah komplek taman bermain.

"_Ani_ _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun pun meminum _bubble_ _tea_ yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

Siwon menatapnya dengan nanar, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan. Ia berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun marah kepadanya karena kesalahan yang tidak ia sengaja.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _mianhae_." Kata Siwon dengan lembut.

"Eh? _Waeyo_ _hyung_?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Siwon.

"Apa aku melukai perasaanmu? _Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"_Ani_ _hyung_, ini bukan salahmu. Hanya saja aku… aku ingin boneka itu _hyung_." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang besar yang terpajang di salah satu tenda permainan lempar bola.

"_Mwo_? Kau mau boneka itu?" Siwon menatap kebingungan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ingin sebuah boneka.

"_Ne_, aku ingin sekali boneka itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun asal untuk mengalihkan perhatian Siwon.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mendapatkannya untukmu Kyuhyun-_ah_." Tiba-tiba Siwon pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tenda permainan lempar bola itu.

"Eh? _Hyung_, tidak usah." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha menahan Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tunggu saja di situ, aku akan kembali dengan boneka yang kau inginkan itu." Siwon pun tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan berlari kecil kearah tenda permainan lempar bola itu.

"Huuuuuft." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak menyangka Siwon akan menganggap serius permintaannya tadi. Padahal itu hanya alasan Kyuhyun agar Siwon tidak curiga dengan sikapnya yang berubah.

"Selamat pagi _oppa_." Tiba-tiba dari belakang sebuah suara menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Selamat pagi Seohyun-_ah_." Kyuhyun pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Seohyun sedang berdiri disana.

"Kau sedang berlibur disini juga _oppa_?"

"_Ne_, duduklah. Oh ya, kau sendirian?" Kyuhyun pun mempersilahkan Seohyun untuk duduk.

"_Ne_, _oppa_. Taeng-_onnie_ sedang beres-beres rumah. Aku merasa bosan, jadi aku memutuskan pergi kesini. Kau sendirian _oppa_?"

"_Ani_, aku bersama Siwon-_hyung_." Kyuhyun pun mengalihan pandangannya pada Siwon yang sedang berusaha melemparkan bola ke kaleng yang sudah disusun oleh pemilik tenda itu.

Seohyun melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dan Seohyun bisa merasakan itu.

"_Oppa_, kau menyukai Siwon-_oppa_ ya?" Celetuk Seohyun.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun pun kaget dan menatap Seohyun kebingungan.

"Ah! _Mianhae_ _oppa_, _mianhae_. Aduh, aku memang _babo_, bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal begitu." Seohyung terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan mengumpat kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, kau memang benar." Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon.

"Eh?" Seohyun pun menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan lagi."

"_Mianhae_ _oppa_, aku terkesan lancang sekali. Kalau kau keberatan, anggap saja pertanyaanku tadi hanya angin lalu."

"_Ani_, aku tidak keberatan. Sepertinya sekarang aku memang butuh tempat untuk bercerita."

"Kau boleh bercerita padaku _oppa_." Jawab Seohyun dengan bersemangat.

"Seohyun-_ah_, apa aku salah?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Salah bagaimana _oppa_?" Tanya Seohyun dengan mengernyikan keningnya.

"Aku tahu, kami ini sesama _namja_, tapi aku tetap saja menyukainya."

"Tidak _oppa_, aku pikir kau tidak salah. Menurut novel yang pernah ku baca, cinta itu _universal_, kau bisa mencintai siapa saja, meski orang itu juga _namja_ sepertimu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia sedikit lucu mendengar jawaban polos dari Seohyun.

"Seohyun-_ah_, terkadang aku ingin sekali menghilangkan perasaan bodoh ini. Perasaan ini sangat salah, sampai-sampai aku ingin merubah segalanya."

"Menurutku tidak _oppa_. Kau harus bersyukur bisa mencintai seseorang siapa pun itu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menyukai Siwon-_oppa_, dan aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk menghilangkan perasaanmu. Ikuti saja kata hatimu _oppa_, karena kata hatimu tidak akan salah." Jawab Seohyun dengan tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum, ia sadar bahwa yang dikatakan Seohyun benar. Ia memang harus bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk tidak memperlakukan Siwon seperti sebelumnya. Yang ada Siwon akan merasa bersalah dan semuanya akan terluka.

"Seohyun-_ah_, _gamsahamida_."

"_Ne_, _oppa_. Aku senang bisa membantumu." Jawab Seohyun dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau benar, aku harus mengikuti kata hatiku." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon yang sedang merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil uang lagi. Sepertinya Siwon baru saja kalah.

"_Oppa_, sepertinya sekarang aku harus pulang."

"_Ne_, Seohyun-_ah_. Sekali lagi _gamsahamida_ sudah mau menemaniku."

"Sama-sama _oppa_. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu _oppa_." Seohyun pun berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan." Kyuhyun pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Seohyun yang sudah semakin menajuh.

"Seohyun benar, aku harus mengikuti kata hatiku." Kyuhyun mengatakan itu sambil menatap Siwon yang masih serius bermain.

"Dan hatiku berkata aku harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan ini. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi apa boleh buat? Tapi aku yakin, Siwon-_hyung_ bisa menjadi sahabat terbaikku." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum manis menatap langit biru. Ada ketenangan yang ia rasakan saat menatapnya.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ini boneka yang kau inginkan." Tiba-tiba Siwon sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Waaa! _Gamsahamida_ _hyung_." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon yang masih mengatur napasnya karena baru saja berlari.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyuhyun-_ah_? Sesak! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Siwon hampir saja tercekik karena pelukan Kyuhyun yang sangat erat.

Tapi di balik itu Siwon tersenyum senang, Kyuhyun sudah tidak murung seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi yang pasti sekarang ia sangat senang Kyuhyun bisa ceria seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih memeluk Siwon dan tersenyum. Ia merasa senang, ia masih bisa memeluk Siwon seperti ini meski ia harus berusaha mengubur perasaannya ke Siwon dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, duduk disini." Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun dari sebuah bangku kayu yang ada di sebuah taman. Sekarang mereka ada di taman dekat sungai, tempat Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya seminggu yang lalu.

"Tunggu sebentar _hyung_, aku sedang mengangkat _pizza_ ini." Kyuhyun terlihat mengangkat 2 kotak _pizza_ dan memegang 2 kantung plastik di tangan kirinya.

"_Ya_! Kau hanya menonton _hyung_. Bantu aku!" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, _mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan mengambil 2 kotak pizza itu dari tangannya.

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka ke tempat duduk yang sudah dipilih Siwon sebelumnya. Sekarang sudah jam 6 sore, tidak terasa hampir seharian mereka menghabisakan waktu berdua dan sekarang sudah sore. Seperti sebelumnya, taman itu terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

"_Hyung_, hari ini aku sangat lelah." Kata Kyuhyun yang mulai menyantap _pizza_-nya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Kyhuyun-_ah_. Lagi pula kapan lagi kita bisa menghabisakan hari bersenang-senang seperti ini. Kau tahu '_kan_ kita jarang sekali mendapatkan libur?"

"Kau benar juga _hyung_."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_." Kata Siwon.

"_Ne_?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaaaaaa…." Siwon memegang sepotong _pizza_ dan memberikan isyarat kepada Kyuhyun untuk membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat, kejadian ini sama seperti satu minggu yang lalu, tapi kali ini ia bukanlah orang yang sama, sekarang ia adalah Kyuhyun yang berbeda dan tidak akan menyukai Siwon lagi.

"Hap!" Kyuhyun pun melahap pizza yang ada di tangan Siwon tanpa ragu.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia saat memandang Kyuhyun yang sekarang ini. Ia sangat manis dan juga menggemaskan.

"_Hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"_Ne_?" Jawab Siwon sambil menggigit _pizza_-nya.

"_Gamsahamida_."

"Untuk apa?" Siwon sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Semuanya. Sekarang aku sudah berubah."

Tiba-tiba Siwon tercekat dan kembali mengunyah _pizza_-nya.

"Sekarang aku adalah Kyuhyun yang berbeda. Aku bukan Kyuhyun yang lemah dan penakut seperti dulu. Aku adalah Kyuhyun yang baru, dan semua itu karena bantuanmu _hyung_." Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Siwon.

Siwon pun tersenyum tipis. Aneh, itu yang sekarang ia rasakan. Harusnya ia senang mendengar semua itu, ia sudah berhasil merubah Kyhuyun menjadi seperti yang ia inginkan. Tapi di hatinya terasa ada yang mengganjal, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia mengungkapkannya. Ada perasaan yang menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, sebelum Siwon memberikan semua latihan ini.

"_Hyung_, aku lelah." Kyuhyun sedikit menguap saat mengatakannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia memandang sungai di depannya. Kerlap-kerlip lampu di malam hari yang terpantul di sungai itu sangat indah. Ia merasa senang seharian ini bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Kyuhyun.

_Brugggh!_

Siwon sedikit kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati sekarang Kyuhyun sedang tertidur dan bersender di bahu kanannya. Tanpa Siwon sadari ia tersenyum dan sedikit merubah posisi kepala Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman.

Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan sangat dalam. Ia membelai lembut surai yang menutupi kening Kyuhyun, dan ia pun mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Siwon tertuju pada bibir Kyuhyun, ada bekas saus yang masih tersisa di sana. Ia pun mengusap bibir Kyhuyun dengan ibu jarinya. Lembut, itu kesan pertama saat ia menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Siwon sadari sekarang ia sudah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Ia dapat merasakan napas lembut Kyuhyun yang berhembus ke wajahnya. Ia juga dapat menghirup aroma apel segar dari rambut Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini, ia merasa ada magnet yang menariknya agar semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun.

"Eh! Apa yang ku lakukan?" Siwon pun menarik wajahnya dan sedikit mengumpat.

"Engggghhh…." Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang karena Siwon terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Sssssstttt…" Entah apa yang dipikirkan Siwon, sekarang tangan kanannya sedang merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya. Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun agar kembali ke alam tidurnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau satu-satunya _namja_ yang berhasil membuatku seperti ini. Hahaha, aku semakin penasaran. Baiklah, akan ku cari tahu perasaan aneh apa ini." Siwon berkata kepada Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di rangkulannya.

Sementara itu tanpa Siwon ketahui, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman karena sekarang ia sedang bermimpi, dan mimpinya yang sangat indah. Ia bermimpi, sekarang Siwon sedang merangkulnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia merasakan perasaan aneh saat bersamanya.

_**Author's POV end**_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Balasan review :

**maknaelovers** : Hahaha, betul. Tunggu saja saat Siwon berani grepe2 Kyu ^^

**Meong **: Terima kasih sudah nunggu ^^ Semoga kali ini WonKyu moment-nya dapet, hehehe.

**Kim Min Lee** : Terima kasih sudah review lagi ^^ Semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan.

**nekoikoi **: Bonekanya itu hantu~ hehehe

Kayaknya chap depan Changmin bakal muncul, tungguin ya ^^

**Schagarin WonKyu Shipper** : Semoga cerita kali ini gak mengecewakan. ^^

**cho-i-fa **: Terima kasih sudah review lagi ^^ Happy reading ya.

**yolyol **: Hahaha, sudah lanjut nih chingu ^^

**rizkyeonhae** : Hahaha, author memang pengen buat ff yg temanya criminal suatu hari nanti #curcol

Terima kasih sudah review ^^

**Choi Haejin** : Semoga kali ini moment WonKyu-nya berasa ya ^^

**i-kyu san** : Nginjek botol, hehehe

Kayaknya Yogwi sudah damai di alam sana.. hahaha..

**DeKyu **: Ini sudah dibanyakin kok ^^ Semoga gak mengecewakan ya, hehe.

.

Terima kasih bagi reader dan bagi yang sudah me-review. Mian jika lama update-nya karena author ada beberapa urusan, dan mungkin chap depan juga bakal sedikit lama, tapi pasti bakal update kok ^^

Kali ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang galau dengan perasaan masing-masing. Semoga reader bisa menangkap maksudnya ^^

Mohon review dari reader, dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca ataupun sudah me-review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :: A Little Help From My Hyung**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**And other Super Junior, TVXQ, & Girls' Generation's member.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : Sang gentleman Siwon ingin membantu junior kesayangannya, Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi pria yang 'normal'. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah itu cinta?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa hari kemudian<em>

_**Author's POV**_

"_Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_! Cepat turun! Sarapanmu sudah hampir dingin!" Teriak seorang _yeoja_—yang tidak lain adalah Sunny—dari ruang makan.

"_Ya_! Sunny-_ah_, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu." Leeteuk yang ada di meja makan pun sedikit menutup telinganya karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Sunny barusan.

"Habisnya Kyuhyun-_oppa_ lama sekali. Jika nanti sarapannya dingin, pasti ia tidak akan mau memakannya. Padahal aku sudah dengan susah payah membuatkannya." Sunny terlihat menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"_Ya_! Aku tahu. Kau tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu." Kyuhyun pun turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu _oppa_, aku sudah memasakan nasi goreng spesial untukmu." Sunny pun menyendokkan nasi goreng buatannya ke piring Kyuhyun.

"_Gamsahamida_ Sunny-_ah_, kau memang _dongsaeng_-ku yang sangat baik." Kyuhyun pun mencubit pipi Sunny saat ia sampai di meja makan.

"_Ish_, sakit _oppa_!" Sunny pun menepis tangan Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil.

_Ting tong !_

"Eh, ada tamu. Biar aku yang membukakan pintu." Kyuhyun pun terlihat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eits… Biar aku saja yang bukakan pintu. Kalian habiskan saja sarapannya." Sunny pun menyela Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk dan menyantap sarapan buatan Sunny bersama Leeteuk yang juga masih duduk di meja makan. Mereka berbincang-bincang kecil tentang kegiatan sekolah Kyuhyun dan juga kuliah Leeteuk.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah depan. Sepertinya Sunny sedang berlari menuju meja makan.

"Sunny-_ah_, siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sunny baru saja sampai di meja makan.

"Seseorang yang mencarimu _oppa_. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, jika kau tidak mau membuatnya menunggu." Sunny menjawabnya dengan cepat, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia menebak-nebak siapa yang sepagi ini sudah mencarinya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Sunny sudah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Lagi-lagi seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras depan untuk menemui orang yang sedang menunggunya itu.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun-_ah_." Tiba-tiba sapaan itu langsung datang saat Kyuhyun baru saja keluar.

"Eh? Siwon-_hyung_? Apa yang lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya saat melihat Siwon sedang duduk santai di teras rumahnya.

"Tentu saja aku menjemputmu Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Mejemputku? Untuk apa _hyung_?"

"Kau lupa ya? Mulai sekarang kau adalah asisten pribadiku. Jika kau ingin terkenal, maka kau harus terus bersamaku."

"Tapi apa harus dijemput seperti ini _hyung_?"

"Lho? Bukannya tadi Sunny bilang kau akan senang jika ku jemput?" Siwon sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya.

"_Anak itu! Sunny, awas kau!"_ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak ingin dihukum karena terlambat. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku kalau sampai aku dihukum." Siwon pun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi _hyung_-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tapi'. Ayo cepat berangkat." Siwon pun melangkahkan kaki menuju motornya yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Tangkap ini!" Siwon pun melemparkan sebuah helm kearah Kyuhyun dan dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkapnya.

"Ayo naik." Perintah Siwon dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di belakangnya.

"Carilah sesuatu untukmu berpegangan, kali ini kita akan sangat cepat." Siwon menoleh sebentar kearah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan helm-nya.

"Hah? Kau tadi mengatakan apa _hyu_—HUAAAAA!" Kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus saat Siwon menarik gas motornya. Di saat yang sama Kyuhyun reflek memeluk pinggang Siwon karena nyaris saja terjatuh.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hangatnya punggung Siwon yang lebar itu. Tanpa ia sadari jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Siwon karena Siwon yang juga semakin memacu kecepatan motornya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon yang sedang mengendarai motornya hanya tersenyum kecil, ia dapat meraskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat.

.

.

.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_! Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung?" Protes Kyuhyun saat baru saja ia turun dari motor Siwon.

"Hahaha, _mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_.Tapi bersyukurlah, karena kita tidak terlambat." Kata Siwon sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Haaaaah, terserah kau saja _hyung_." Kyuhyun memegang dada bagian kirinya. Jantungnya masih berderap dengan kencang. Ia merasa _shock_ karena terlalu lama duduk diatas motor yang kecepatannya mengerikan itu—atau mungkin karena ia terlalu erat memeluk pinggang Siwon.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau berjalanlah di depanku. Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang. Cepat atau lambat pasti para siswa lain akan memperhatikanmu karena kau sedang berjalan bersama seorang '_Gentleman_ _Siwon'_." Siwon sedikit berpose narsis namun Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun sudah mulai berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Ternyata yang dikatakan Siwon tadi bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong, dengan cepat banyak siswa lain yang memandang kearah mereka. Para siswa itu pun mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Ada beberapa _yeoja_ yang menjerit kecil—dan bisa dipastikan mereka adalah _fujoshi_. Mereka memandang Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia mereka.

"_Hyung_, kalau begitu aku masuk kelas dulu." Kata Kyuhyun saat ia sampai di depan kelasnya.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum ia berjalan menyusuri lorong dan naik ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di samping jendela. Setiap hari ia dapat melihat siswa lain yang berolah raga di lapangan, dan itu sudah cukup menyenangkan baginya.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun-_ah_." Sebuah suara dari arah belakang menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Hey, selamat pagi Changmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun pun membalas sapaan itu. Ternyata yang menyapanya adalah Shim Changmin, teman dekat Kyuhyun.

"Kau baru datang?" Tanya Changmin sambil menuju tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil." Jawab Changmin.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Teriak seorang _yeoja_ dari depan kelas.

"Karena masih banyak guru yang belum pulang dari _study_ _tour_, maka hari ini kita akan diberikan tugas kelompok." Sambung _yeoja_ bernama lengkap Jung Jessica itu.

Terdengar riuh suara sorakan dari seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas. Mereka sangat senang jika diberikan tugas kelompok, karena dengan kata lain mereka hari ini akan pulang lebih cepat.

"Satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang siswa, dan setiap kelompok sudah disusun. Aku akan membacakan siapa saja anggota kelompoknya… ehem…" Jessica sedikit berdeham sebelum membuka sebuah buku yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Jessica dengan seksama. Ia ingin mencari tahu siapa pasangannya untuk berkerja kelompok nanti.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan siapa pun untuk menjadi teman sekelompoknya nanti, karena ia sudah tahu jika pada akhirnya, ia juga yang akan mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian. Tetapi jika ia disuruh memilih, ia akan memilih Taeyeon atau Changmin untuk menjadi teman sekelompoknya, karena hanya mereka berdua yang hubungannya cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Taeyeon berpasangan dengan Jung Jessica." Jessica pun mulai bicara lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, sekarang harapan satu-satunya hanya Changmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun berpasangan dengan Shim Changmin." Lanjut Jessica

"Yes!" Seru Changmin saat mendengar Kyuhyun akan berpasangan dengannya.

"Tugasnya sudah dikirim ke alamat _e-mail_ masing-masing siswa. Dan seperti yang kita tunggu-tunggu, saatnya pulang." Setelah selesai membacakan nama anggota kelompok, Jessica pun melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas di rumahku sore ini?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Kalau begitu sore ini aku akan langsung ke rumahmu."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar kelas, dan sepertinya sekarang mereka tidak tahu harus pergi kemana.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kau akan langsung pulang?" Tanya Changmin.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ah, pasti membosankan jika seharian berada di rumah." Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kau langsung ke rumahku saja? Kita bisa bermain sebelum mengerjakan tugas itu. Bagaimana?" Usul Changmin.

"Keu benar. Baiklah, aku akan pulang untuk mengambil PSP-ku dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tidak usah, kita langsung ke rumahku saja. Aku baru membeli PS 3 keluaran terbaru."

"_Jinjja_?" Wah, kalau begitu ayo cepat!" Seru Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju pintu sekolah. Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah dan segera mencoba PS 3 baru milik Changmin.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang baru turun dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua sedang tersenyum kecil. Ia senang karena hari ini ia tidak mendapatkan tugas meski kelasnya juga pulang lebih cepat. Ia bermaksud untuk mencari Kyuhyun dan sekedar mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung sekolah setelah melewati kelas Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah kosong. Ia berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun pasti sudah keluar. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari dimana Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di kantin. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang memainkan ponsel sambil meminum _bubble tea_ yang dipegang olehnya. Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kyuhyun, sampai tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dari caranya menyapa Kyuhyun, terlihat bahwa _namja_ itu sangat akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Siapa _namja_ itu_?" Tanya Siwon dalam hati saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengobrol dengan _namja_ yang baru saja menghampirinya itu.

Siwon pun melebarkan matanya saat melihat _namja_ itu tiba-tiba merangkul Kyuhyun dan berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

"Cih_! Siapa _namja_ itu? Berani-beraninya ia merangkul Kyuhyun-ku? Eh, maksudku Kyuhyun._" Umpat Siwon dalam hati.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Teriak Siwon sambil berlari menuju kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Hyuuuung_!" Kyuhyun pun melambaikan tangannya saat Siwon sudah semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon seolah-olah menganggap _namja_ yang masih merangkul Kyuhyun itu tidak ada.

"Aku ingin bermain di rumah Changmin, _hyung_. Kami nanti juga akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali meminum _bubble tea_ yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, memangnya kapan kalian akan mengerjakan tugasnya?" Tanya Siwon dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sepertinya jam 3 sore ini _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap dagu dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"_Ya_! Itu masih lama Kyuhyun-_ah_. Ini baru jam 7 pagi. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Protes Siwon dengan masih memasang ekspresi _cool_.

"Tentu saja kami ingin bermain _game_ hyung. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ini lupa ya? Sekarang kau adalah asisten pribadiku. Sekarang ikut aku, aku ada tugas penting untukmu." Dengan cepat Siwon pun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan secara tidak langsung melepaskan rangkulan dari _namja_ yang tidak lain adalah Changmin.

"_Ya_, _hyung_! Tapi…"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, ikut aku sekarang juga." Jawab Siwon dengan masih menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-_ah_, _mianhae_. Sepertinya nanti sore saja kita mencoba PS 3 terbarumu itu. Aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun pun berteriak kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Ne_, berhati-hatilah." Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan langsung menghadap punggung Siwon. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tercekat, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Siwon hari ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Biasanya Siwon akan mengatakan kemana tujuannya sebelum meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya. Dan jika Kyuhyun menolak maka Siwon akan membiarkannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Siwon terlihat sangat protektif dan tidak mau mengalah.

Kyuhyun pun memandang ke pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Siwon. Jika ia ingat-ingat, Siwon tidak pernah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya seperti ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dan entah mengapa ada rasa bahagia yang menyeruak di dadanya. Seperti ada yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, dan ia menyukai itu.

"_Hyung_, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan tahu saat kau sampai nanti. Ini sangat penting, jadi kau harus ikut denganku." Jawab Siwon dengan sedikit menoleh.

Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lagi-lagi ada rasa hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Mereka pun terus berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Dan seperti sebelumnya, banyak siswa yang menatap mereka dengan intens. Bahkan beberapa yeoja sampai berkaca-kaca karena melihat WonKyu _moment_ yang cukup romantis ini.

Para siswaitu tetap melihat mereka berdua dan terus memperhatikan motor Siwon yang sudah melaju meninggalkan komplek sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon.

"_Ne_?" Siwon terlihat masih serius dengan aktivitasnya.

"Kau bilang ini sangat penting." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Memang ini sangat penting Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"_Ya_! Menemanimu berbelanja dan menonton film itu penting _hyung_?" Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja itu penting Kyuhyun-_ah_, sekarang kau adalah asistenku. Kau harus menuruti apa pun yang aku inginkan. Sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu itu sebelum dingin." Jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk sepiring _spaghetti_ hangat yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran. Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi, mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan berbelanja dan menonton film. Tanpa mereka sadari sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, yang berarti hampir 5 jam mereka berjalan—berduaan—hari ini.

"Padahal aku ingin mencoba PS 3 terbaru milik Changmin." Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kaca yang menjadi pembatas restoran itu.

Tiba-tiba Siwon tercekat, ia sedikit risih mendengar nama itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bisa tidak kau berhenti mengucapkan nama itu? Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?" Tanya Siwon tanpa ragu.

"Eh? Aku? Menyukai Changmin? Tidak _hyung_. Lagi pula aku '_kan_ sudah berjanji untuk menyukai _yeoja_ lagi." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan kesal.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Siwon kembali menyantap _spaghetti_ miliknya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi _hyung_?" Kyuhyun sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya karena tidak mendengar jelas apa yang Siwon katakan barusan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, satu lagi. Jangan pernah biarkan Changmin merangkulmu seperti tadi. Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Siwon mengambil gelas yang berisi jus apel miliknya dan meminumnya.

"Eh? Apa katamu tadi _hyung_? Kau tidak suka melihatnya?" Kyuhyun pun menarik 2 buah kabel yang menyambungkan earphone ke telinganya. Pantas saja ia tidak begitu mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan.

"_Uhuuk.. Uhuk.. !_ Maksudku, para _yeoja_ pasti tidak akan suka melihatnya. Kau itu _namja_, dan Changmin itu juga _namja_. Kalau para _yeoja_ melihat Changmin merangkulmu seperti tadi, pasti mereka berfikir yang tidak-tidak." Siwon sedikit tersedak karena hampir saja ia salah bicara. Ia mencari sebuah alasan kuat agar Changmin tidak merangkul Kyuhyun seperti tadi lagi.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah, kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja." Kyuhyun kembali mendengus kesal.

"Selamat siang _oppa_." Sebuah sapaan mengalihkan perhatian Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Selamat siang Yoona-_ya_." Balas Siwon pada _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah Yoona.

"Selamat siang." Kata Kyuhyun pada Yoona.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepala Siwon. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun jika ia sedikit memberikan perhatian lebih pada Yoona. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhyun masih menyukainya atau tidak.

"Yoona-_ya_, kebetulan sekali kau ada disini. Duduklah." Kata Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang tepat berada di sebelah kanannya.

"_Gamsahamida_ _oppa_." Tanpa ragu Yoona pun langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Siwon.

"Pelayan!" Teriak Siwon.

"Ya, tuan." Seorang pelayan pun menghampiri meja mereka dengan cepat.

"Yoona-_ya_, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Siwon dengan perhatian pada Yoona.

"Aku pesan jus apel saja _oppa_." Jawab Yoona pelan.

" Jus apelnya satu lagi." Kata Siwon pada pelayan itu.

"Baik tuan." Pelayan itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Siwon pun mulai menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun saat ia memberikan perhatian lebih pada Yoona.

"Hey, kalian sangat cocok jika berpacaran. Kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran saja?" Kyuhyun pun memulai pembicaraan sambil tersenyum kecil. Dari nada bicaranya ia seakan-akan ingin menggoda dua orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hahaha, tidak Kyuhyun-_oppa_, aku hanya menganggap Siwon-_oppa_ sebagai _oppa_-ku." Yoona pun tertawa kecil.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Yoona, sekarang Siwon hanya memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak ada raut kekesalan atau pun kecemburuan di wajah Kyuhyun. Yang ada Kyuhyun malah terlihat ceria dan menggoda mereka berdua. Ternyata sekarang Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar melupakan perasaannya.

Siwon sedikit mengumpat dalam hatinya. Mengapa ia merasa kecewa saat tahu Kyuhyun tidak cemburu. Bukankah itu bagus, berarti latihan yang diberikannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Tapi jujur, ada sedikit rasa kesal saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya _hyung_ saja.

"Oh ya _oppa_, aku baru ingat, bukankah sore ini kita ada les privat." Yoona pun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Eh? Les privat? Iya, kau benar." Siwon pun sedikit tercekat saat menjawabnya.

"_Hyung_, ini sudah jam 2 siang, aku harus pergi ke rumah Changmin." Kyuhyun pun menatap jam tangannya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu." Siwon pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak usah _hyung_, lagi pula setelah ini kau '_kan_ akan memberikan les privat untuk Yoona. Kau pulang berdua dengannya saja."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Biar aku naik taksi saja. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampa jumpa lagi _hyung_, Yoona-_ya_." Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon dan Yoona yang masih duduk berdua.

"_Oppa_, kau terlihat lelah sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Yoona pada Siwon yang kembali duduk.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Siwon dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap kosong kearah depan, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

_Ting tong !_

"_Ya_! kau lama sekali Kyuhyun-_ah_." Belum sempat Kyuhyun memanggil pemilik rumah, seseorang sudah keluar dari balik pintu.

"_Mianhae_ Changmin-_ah_, aku tadi menemani Siwon-_hyung_ dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya masuk ke dalam rumah Changmin.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk ke kamarku." Changmin pun menuntun Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Oh ya, kau sudah baca _e-mail_-nya? Kalau tidak salah tugas kelompok yang dikerjakan itu dari buku matematika halaman 66." Kata Changmin saat mereka baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Halaman 66? Yang ini?" Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan bukunya dan menunjukkannya pada Changmin.

"Benar, yang itu. Ternyata kau sudah mengerjakannya ya? Wah, kalau begitu aku beruntung sekali, hahaha." Changmin terlihat senang saat mengetahui ia tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas itu lagi.

"Lagi pula hari ini aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk belajar." Kyuhyun pun berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar Changmin.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya. Kau sakit, eh?" Changmin yang menyadari perubahan pada Kyuhyun sedikit terlihat bingung.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Choi Siwon lagi ya?"

"Eh? Tidak, bu-bukan dia."

Changmin dapat melihat kilatan kebohongan di mata Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, pasti sekarang Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan Siwon. Changmin adalah teman Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Siwon.

"Hey, ku pikir Choi Siwon itu juga menyukaimu." Kata Changmin.

"Eh? Apa katamu?" Kyuhyun pun langsung terduduk saat mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan.

"Ku pikir dia menyukaimu." Ulang Changmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, dari caranya menatapmu, aku yakin ia juga menyukaimu. Hanya saja ia terlihat ragu."

"Huuuuuft. Itu sangat tidak mungkin." Kyuhyun kembali berbaring di tempat tidur Changmin.

"Tentu saja mungkin. Ia hanya perlu seseorang untuk menyadarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Apa kau mau aku yang melakukannya?"

"Jika kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan segan membuatmu menjadi gantungan kunci." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh kearah Changmin.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tapi aku yakin-"

"Sudahlah, bukannya kita ingin mencoba PS 3 terbaru milikmu itu. Ayo cepat." Kyuhyun pun bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju TV yang ada di kamar Changmin.

"Changmin-_ah_, kenapa kau malah diam? Ayo cepat." Kata Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, aku pasangkan dulu PS 3-nya." Kata Changmin sambil mendekati TV-nya.

Changmin pun memasangkan PS 3 pada TV dan mereka pun mulai bermain. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Changmin terus menatapnya diam-diam. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Changmin rencanakan. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya ini terus kebingunan dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia ingin membantunya.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah café di tengah kota Seoul, terlihat 2 orang _namja_ yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Mereka adalah Siwon dan Changmin. Changmin sudah membuat janji dan mengajak Siwon untuk bertemu di café ini sebelumnya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau mengajakku untuk bertemu disini, Changmin-_sshi_?" Kata Siwon memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebelumnya, aku meminta maaf jika aku sedikit berlaku tidak sopan padamu Siwon-_sshi_. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Siwon sedikit kaget saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, kau menyukainya '_kan_?"

Siwon sedikit melebarkan matanya saat mendengar itu. Ia merasa sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

"Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kelancanganku ini. Tapi disini aku duduk bukan sebagai juniormu, tapi aku duduk sebagai orang yang menyayangi Kyuhyun. Aku tahu, kau menyukainya bukan?" Sambung Changmin.

"Kau tahu, sekarang Kyuhyun sedang mati-matian berusaha untuk mengubur perasaannya sendiri. Ia takut membuatmu kecewa jika kau tahu ia masih menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin mengintimidasimu dengan perkataanku ini, hanya saja jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, cepatlah berbuat sesuatu. Atau kau akan menyesali ini selamanya." Changmin kembali berbicara.

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang lurus kearah Changmin. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Changmin barusan. Apa benar ia menyukai Kyuhyun, lalu kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya? Dan sejak kapan ia menyukai Kyuhyun? Pertanyaan itulah yang sedang berputar-putar di dalam kepala Siwon.

"Kau tahu Siwon-_sshi_? Mungkin tanpa kau sadari di luar sana ada orang lain yang juga ingin menjadi sepertimu, bisa mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi orang itu terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia meski harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Itu semua karena ia tahu, Kyuhyun akan lebih bahagia jika bersama denganmu Siwon-_sshi_." Kata Changmin yang semakin membuat Siwon bungkam.

"Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kelancanganku ini. Aku hanya ingin sahabatku merasa bahagia. Aku mohon kau merenungkan perkataanku barusan. Kalau begitu aku permisii dulu Siwon-_sshi_." Changmin pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan café tempat ia dan Siwon berjanji sebelumnya.

Siwon hanya menatap lurus dan mengaduk-ngaduk capucino miliknya. Perkataan Changmin barusan cukup membuatnya kaget. Ia terus merenungi kata-kata Changmin barusan.

"Apa aku menyukai Kyuhyun?" Kata Siwon sembari meminum capucino hangat miliknya.

_**Author's POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Siwon's POV**_

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat membuatku kebingunan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, tapi aku belum juga tertidur. Aku masih teringat dengan kata-kata Changmin di café tadi.

Apa benar aku menyukai Kyuhyun? Lalu sejak kapan aku menyukainya? Dan mengapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya.

_Drrrrrrrttt… Drrrrrrrrttt…_

Aku menatap ponselku yang bergetar. Siapa yang sepagi ini sudah mengirimiku pesan. Aku pun mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja dan membuka isi pesan masuknya.

"Hyung_, apa kau sudah tidur?" _Aku sedikit tersenyum saat membaca pesan itu. Ternyata pesan itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Ani_, aku belum tidur. Kenapa kau belum tidur Kyuhyun-_ah_? Bukankah besok kau masih harus sekolah._" Aku pun membalas pesannya.

"_Entahlah _hyung_, rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Karena bosan, aku iseng mengirim pesan untukmu. Kebetulan sekali ternyata kau juga belum tidur._"

"_Jadi kau hanya iseng? Kalau begitu aku tidur saja._"

"Anihyung_, jangan tidur dulu. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan._"

Aku melebarkan mataku saat membaca pesannya barusan. Apa yang ingin dikatakannya?

"_Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Kau menyukaiku, eh? Hahaha._"

"_Tentu saja tidak _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan seorang _yeoja_ yang cocok denganku._"

Lagi-lagi aku melebarkan mataku saat membaca pesan Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ada sedikit rasa kesal di dadaku saat membacanya.

"Jinjja_? Lalu siapa _yeoja_ beruntung yang bisa memikat hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu?_"

"_Besok akan ku beritahukan padamu _hyung_. sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk, selamat tidur _hyung_._"

"Ya_! Jangan tidur dulu Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku._"

Aku pun menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, tapi sudah 15 menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun belum juga membalas pesanku. Aku pun melempar dengan kasar ponselku ke sudut tempat tidur.

Ada rasa kesal saat aku membaca pesan Kyhuyun barusan. Apa sekarang ia sudah benar-benar menyukai _yeoja_ lagi dan melupakan perasaannya padaku? Lalu mengapa perasaanku menjadi seperti ini? Aku sangat kesal saat membaca pesan darinya tadi.

Mungkin yang dikatakan _namja_ bernama Changmin tadi benar, aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli sejak kapan dan mengapa aku baru menyadarinya, yang pasti aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun dari sisiku.

Aku yakin, ini bukan perasaan _hyung_ kepada _dongsaeng_-nya, dan aku harus membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyukaiku. Aku akan memberikan rasa sayangku sepenuhnya untuknya. Sangat banyak sampai ia tenggelam di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun-_ah_, tunggu saja. Tidak akan ku biarkan seorang _yeoja_ pun yang bisa menjadi kekasihmu.

_**Siwon's POV end**_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

**maknaelovers **: Hehehe, semoga peran Changmin bisa memuaskan… ^^

**cho-i-fa** : Terima kasih sudah review lagi ^^

**Choi SiKyu** : Terima kasih.. Mian update-nya sedikit lama..

**Meong**: Terima kasih sudah review ^^

**iin **: Chap 6 is coming, hehehe ^^

**Shymi Oktizen** : Hmm, mungkin, hehehe. Tungguin ya, mungkin 2-3 chap lagi bakal selese ^^

**yolyol **: Hahaha, author belum berani bikin kelanjutannya. Maklum masih amatiran bikin begituan, hahaha… ^^

**shakyu** : Terima kasih sudah nunggin ^^

**Kim Min Lee** : Sepertinya Siwon sudah jatuh semakin dalam, hahaha.. ^^

**Choi Haejin** : Author juga lagi nyari ide buat bikin cemburu Siwon, di chap depan bakal keliatan kayaknya ^^

**rizkyeonhae** : Hahaha, tunggu aja, pasti bakal ada moment yang tepat buat kisseu..

**cloudcindy** : Hehehe, terima kasih sudah review ^^

**DeKyu** : Hehehe, belum saatnya ^^

**Schagarin** : Author memang gak pengen naikin rating, maklum masih amatiran, hehe..

**cho tika hyun** : Terima kasih sudah nungguin ^^

**AforKYU** : Hehehe, terima kasih sudah review. Semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan.. ^^

**wonkyu shipper** : Hehehe, tepat sekali. Ini baru aja mau di update ^^

.

Terima kasih bagi reader dan bagi yang me-review. Mian, update-nya cukup lama. Maklum, minggu sibuk, hehehe…

Sebenarnya chap ini isinya lebih dari 5k word, karena merasa kepanjangan, jadi author cut beberapa scene gak penting, makanya rada lama karena harus mengubah scene-nya supaya nyambung. Dan hasilnya masih tetap panjang. Hehe, curhat dikit gak apa-apa 'kan?

Dan yang terakhir, mohon review dari reader.. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :: A Little Help From My Hyung**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**And other Super Junior, TVXQ, & Girls' Generation's member.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : Sang gentleman Siwon ingin membantu junior kesayangannya, Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi pria yang 'normal'. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah itu cinta?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

"Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk manis di depannya.

"Emm?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap menyantap makan siangnya.

"Kau belum mengenalkannya padaku."

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon.

"_Yeoja_ yang kau ceritakan semalam."

"Oh, dia. Tenang saja _hyung_, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan ku kenalkan padamu." Kyuhyun pun kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

Sekarang mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk makan siang di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang. Pohon ini terletak di belakang sekolah, jadi tidak begitu banyak siswa yang datang kesana. Dan sekarang Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya berduaan sambil tetap menyantap makan siang mereka masing-masing.

"Beritahukan ciri-cirinya." Siwon pun kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Yang pasti _yeoja_ itu sangat cantik _hyung_."

"Memangnya secantik apa dia? Aku semakin penasaran."

"Jangan bilang kau akan merebutnya dariku _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun memberikan _death_ _glare_-nya pada Siwon.

"Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin." Siwon pun terkekeh kecil.

"_Yang ada aku yang akan merebutmu darinya._" Kata Siwon dalam hati.

"Begitu ya?" Kata Kyuhyun seraya kembali ke makan siangnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, diam-diam Siwon terus menatap kearahnya. Ia berusaha untuk mencari tahu siapa _yeoja_ yang dirahasiakan Kyuhyun itu—meskipun itu tidak akan mungkin berhasil.

"_Hyung_." Kyuhyun pun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Emm?"

"_Mianhae_."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Siwon pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sejujurnya…"

"Sejujurnya?" Ulang Siwon.

"Sejujurnya… Aku rindu dengan diriku yang dulu."

"Maksudmu?" Siwon pun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin kembali menjadiri diriku yang dulu. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir _hyung_, aku takkan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu dan membuat latihan kita selama ini menjadi sia-sia." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kearah Siwon.

Tiba-tiba Siwon tercekat, ia teringat dengan kata-kata Changmin di café semalam. Ternyata Changmin tidak berbohong, sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar berusaha untuk mengubur perasaannya pada Siwon.

Seketika muncul rasa hangat yang menyelimuti Siwon. Ia merasa senang karena ternyata ia masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun—lagi—sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkannya terlalu jauh.

"Kalau kau mau, lakukan saja." Jawab Siwon dengan tersenyum manis.

"Maksudnya _hyung_?" Sekarang Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kalau kau ingin kembali menyukaiku, boleh saja."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa _hyung_?"

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu." Siwon pun menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"_H_-_hyung_…" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tercekat. Sekarang semburat merah sudah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya. Aku, Choi Siwon, menyukaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. _Saranghae_." Siwon menunjuk dada mereka masing-masing saat menyebutkan namanya dan nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Semburat merah kini sudah memenuhi wajahnya, dan tubuhnya pun sudah membeku. Ia tidak percaya, Siwon akan mengatakan hal ini padanya.

Perlahan-lahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, dan diiringi tangan kanannya yang mulai menarik belakang kepala Kyuhyun. Ia menutup matanya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Sekarang Siwon benar-benar bisa merakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun yang langsung mengenai wajahnya.

"Pffffffttt… Hahahaha..." Tiba-tiba tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Kyuhyun pun langsung berguling di rerumputan yang ada di bawah pohon tempat mereka makan siang tadi.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Tanya Siwon yang kebingungan dengan reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahaha! Aku tahu _hyung_, pasti kau sedang mengerjaiku '_kan_?" Kyuhyun masih memegangi perutnya. Ia tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Eh?" Siwon terlihat bingung.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura _hyung_. Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku '_kan_? Tenang saja _hyung_, aku takkan terjebak olehmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau latihan kita selama ini akan sia-sia." Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk meski masih menahan tawanya.

Siwon hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Jadi Kyuhyun menganggap hal tadi hanya sebatas lelucon atau sejenisnya? Padahal sebenarnya Siwon mengatakan hal tadi dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Sudahlah _hyung_, aku takkan terjebak olehmu." Kyuhyun pun membereskan perlengkapan makannya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Lagi pula, mana mungkin seorang '_Gentleman_ _Siwon'_ menjadi penyuka sesama jenis? Hahaha, kau sungguh membuatku geli _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Hey! Aku ini serius!" Teriak Siwon kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin menjauh.

"Usaha yang bagus _hyung_, tapi aku takkan terjebak! _Weeeee_!" Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bisa-bisanya anak itu menganggapku bercanda. Hey! Aku ini serius!" Siwon berteriak lagi, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Siwon hanya memijat keningnya karena merasa sedikit frustasi.

"Bagaimana cara mengatakannya?" Siwon hampir saja membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke pohon karena merasa kebingungan.

.

.

.

"_Siwon-_hyung_ ada-ada saja. Bisa-bisanya ia ingin mengerjaiku._" Kata Kyuhyun dalam hatinya sambil terus melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kelasnya.

"_Tapi ada yang aneh, saat Siwon-_hyung_ tadi menarik kepalaku rasanya ia seperti bersungguh-sungguh. Ah, itu pasti hanya aktingnya. Ia memang sangat berbakat dalam hal itu._" Kyuhyun pun masih berbicara dalam hatinya.

"Hey! Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kibum-_hyung_? _Waeyo_?" Ternyata orang itu adalah Kibum.

"Apa Siwon masih ada di belakang sekolah?"

"_Ne_, aku baru saja meninggalkannya disana."

"Baiklah. _Gamsahamida_ Kyuhyun-_ah_." Kibum pun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan berlari keluar gedung sekolah untuk menemui Siwon.

"Apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?" Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti Kibum yang baru saja keluar.

"Ah, itu bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku masuk kelas." Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

"Sepertinya ada hal yang sangat penting sampai-sampai kau tadi menelponku. _Waeyo_?" Tanya Kibum saat ia baru saja menemui Siwon.

"Kibum-_ah_, bolehkah aku meminta tolong sekali lagi?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Kibum dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku ku jelaskan rencananya."

Siwon pun mulai menjelaskan rencananya pada Kibum dan dibalas oleh anggukan mengerti dari Kibum. Siwon menjelaskannya dengan semangat dan berapi-api, sepertinya ia sangat yakin rencananya kali ini akan berhasil.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ayo ikut aku." Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Siwon sudah muncul dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kemana _hyung_?"

"Sudah ikut saja."

"Tapi _hyung_, aku sudah punya janji." Kyuhyun pun berusaha menahan tubuhnya dari tarikan Siwon.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?" Siwon pun menghentikan langkahnya dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Dengan seseorang _hyung_. _Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Begitu ya?" Terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Siwon.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Selamat bersenang-senang Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun tersenyum tipis dan membalikan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun pun menatap punggung Siwon yang sudah semakin menjauh. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menyesal sudah menolah ajakan Siwon.

"_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun pun berteriak dan mengejar Siwon.

"_Waeyo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Siwon pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Janji itu masih bisa aku tunda _hyung_. Hari ini aku akan menemanimu berjalan-jalan saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Benar kau tidak menyesal?" Tanya Siwon dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Ayo cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang akan menyenangkan." Siwon pun kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya menuju motor Siwon yang sudah terparkir di tempat parkir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, ternyata Siwon tidak marah seperti yang dibayangkan olehnya. Tapi ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, karena akhir-akhir ini Siwon sedikit berubah. Perhatiannya sedikit berbeda. Ini bukan seperti perhatian _hyung_ kepada _dongsaeng_-nya, tapi lebih kearah sesuatu yang spesial. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan terus mengikuti Siwon.

Sementara itu Siwon tersenyum senang. Ternyata Kyuhyun mau ikut dengannya. Sekarang rencana yang sudah disusunnya dengan rapi akan terlaksana. Kali ini ia akan membuat Kyuhyun menyukainya lagi, dan itu harus terjadi.

.

.

.

"Eh? _Water Park_, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya saat ia baru saja turun dari motor Siwon.

"Iya, hari ini kita akan bermain disini. Kau suka '_kan_?" Tanya Siwon seraya melepas helm-nya.

"Suka _hyung_, tapi aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti."

"Tenang saja, disini menyewakan pakaian ganti. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membayar, karena aku yang mentraktirmu. _Arra_?"

"_Arraso_, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk." Siwon pun merangkul Kyuhyun dan berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian renangnya, Siwon pun langsung menuju ruang ganti milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, cepat keluar. Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruang ganti itu.

"_Hyung_! Celana ini kekecilan, bisa kau carikan yang lebih besar lagi?" Jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam ruang ganti itu.

"Itu adalah celana terakhir yang tersisa. Sudah, pakai yang itu saja."

"Tapi aku malu _hyung_."

"Untuk apa kau malu padaku? Lagi pula kita sama-sama _namja_."

_Kreeeeeeeeek!_

Perlahan-lahan pintu ruang ganti itu pun terbuka. Dan perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun keluar dari sana. Siwon yang tidak begitu memperhatikan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat jelas.

Siwon pun melebarkan matanya saat melihat tubuh pucat Kyuhyun yang sekarang benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Mata Siwon tertuju pada leher putih Kyuhyun yang sangat menggiurkan itu. Perut rata milik Kyuhyun pun tidak terlewatkan oleh mata Siwon yang terus menjelajahi setiap sudut tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Siwon pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya

"Sekarang kita akan kemana _hyung_?"

"Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

"Boleh saja _hyung_. Kebetulan aku juga lapar."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pesan makanannya." Dan seperti biasa, Siwon pun langsung merangkul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun sedikit bergidik, karena kulit hangat milik Siwon yang langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit pucatnya. Ia pun berusaha menekan keadaan itu dengan bersiul-siul kecil agar bisa mengurangi rasa canggungnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Tanya Siwon saat ia ingin menuju salah satu _counter_ makanan.

"Terserah kau saja _hyung_. Kau '_kan_ yang mentraktirku."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita." Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu _counter_ masakan Eropa.

Selagi menunggu Kyuhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area _Water_ _Park_. Tiba-tiba ia sadar akan sesuatu, hari ini _Water_ _Park_ terlihat sangat sepi. Ia hanya melihat beberapa petugas yang sedang membersihkan kolam renang, dan ada beberapa pengunjung lain yang jumlahnya tidak begitu banyak.

Padahal hari ini cuacanya terik sekali, tapi anehnya _Water_ Park ini malah terlihat lebih sepi dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, mungkin orang-orang sudah mendapatkan tempat rekreasi yang baru.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ini makananmu." Siwon pun datang dengan membawa sekotak _pizza_ yang masih hangat.

"Cepat sekali _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun mulai mengambil potongan _pizza_ itu.

"Entahlah, hari ini antriannya tidak begitu panjang. Setelah aku lihat-lihat ternyata hari ini cukup sepi juga."

"Aku juga baru menyadarinya _hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah _pizza_-nya.

"Itu lebih bagus, jadi _Water_ _Park_ ini seakan milik kita berdua."

"Eh? Kita berdua?" Kyuhyun pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda." Siwon pun terkekeh kecil.

Kyuhyun pun terus menyantap _pizza_-nya. Diam-diam ia terus memperhatikan Siwon. Siwon benar-benar berubah, seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya. Kyuhyun mencoba menebak-nebak hal itu, tapi sepertinya jawabannya hanya satu, dan hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Siwon sedang jatuh cinta padanya. Kyuhyun pun tertawa kecil dan menghilangan pemikiran anehnya itu, mana mungkin Siwon akan menyukainya.

"Permisi tuan." Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Ya?" Tanya Siwon pada _namja_ tadi.

"Kami ingin mempromosikan permainan baru di _Water_ _Park_ kami ini tuan. Untuk keterangan lebih lengkapnya bisa anda baca di brosur ini." _Namja_ itu pun meletakan secarik kertas diatas meja Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Jika anda tertarik, maka anda dapat langsung menuju kolam bagian timur."

"_Ne_, _gamsahamida_." Siwon pun mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." _Namja_ itu pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya menarik. Kyuhyun-_ah_, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?" Tanya Siwon sambil tetap membaca isi brosur itu.

"Memangnya apa permainannya _hyung_?"

"Permainan tanya jawab. Jika berhasil menjawab 10 pertanyaan maka akan menjadi juara. Dan bagi yang salah atau pun tidak bisa menjawab akan mendapatkan hukuman." Jawab Siwon sambil masih membaca isi brosur itu.

"Menarik juga. Baiklah, sepertinya boleh dicoba. Tapi aku ingin berenang dulu _hyung_. Bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Siwon saat kembali menyantap pizza miliknya.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya. Tapi tanpa ia sadari sekarang Siwon sedang memasang sebuah senyum yang lebih lebar. Karena rencana yang sudah disusunnya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Rencananya cukup _simple_, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Semuanya sudah diatur dengan rapi, mulai dari menyewa _Water_ _Park_ ini dari pemiliknya—yang lagi-lagi adalah milik keluarga Kibum, sampai menyiapkan permainan agar ia dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Jika nanti ia atau Kyuhyun yang memenangkan permainan itu, maka hadiahnya adalah makan malam spesial dan itu adalah _moment_ yang tepat untuk Siwon mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun—dan yang pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan menganggap itu sebuah lelucon.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ayo cepat." Kata Siwon sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan masih terengah-engah.

Mereka baru saja selesai berenang. Kyuhyun sangat kelelahan karena baru saja melakukan _challenge_ dengan Siwon. Dan seperti yang diduga, Siwonlah yang memenangkannya. Kyuhyun pun sudah mulai kelelahan, tapi berbeda dengan Siwon, karena sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya baru saja akan dimulai.

"_Hyung_, aku lelah sekali. Kita beristirahat dulu." Kyuhyun pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di area _Water_ _Park_ itu.

"_Ya_! Ayo cepat, kau sendiri '_kan_ yang mengajakku untuk ke arena permainan itu?" Siwon pun mulai menarik pergelangan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan malas.

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki menuju arena permainan itu. Saat sampai, mereka berdua di sapa oleh seorang pelayan. Mereka pun masuk ke arena permainan itu.

Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju loket pembelian tiket—meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu mengingat ia sendiri yang sudah menyusun permainan ini. Ia terlihat membeli tiket dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Saat mereka masuk, mereka pun dituntun oleh seorang petugas yang tugasnya memberikan instruksi dalam permainan. Permainannya sangat mudah, mereka hanya perlu berdiri di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Mereka akan di beri pertanyaan secara bergantian. Jika benar, maka peserta itu akan mendapatkan satu poin, dan jika kalah mereka akan di tembaki dengan pistol air.

Sekarang Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah air terjun kecil dan Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di sisi kiri Siwon. Karena suara ribut dari air terjun, maka mereka harus berteriak agar satu sama lain bisa berkomunikasi.

"Baiklah, kami akan menjelaskan permainannya." Kata Seorang petugas dengan menggunakan pengeras suara.

"Kami akan memberikan setiap peserta satu pertanyaan. Jika peserta bisa menjawab dengan benar, maka ia akan mendapatkan satu poin. Tapi jika ia menjawab salah atau pun tidak menjawab sama sekali, maka dengan terpaksa peserta tersebut harus menerima hukuman, yaitu ditembaki dengan pistol air." Petugas itu pun menjelaskan dengan panjang dan lebar.

"_Eits_, jangan terlalu lega dulu. Karena ini bukan air biasa, melainkan cat minyak." Petugas itu pun menunjuk kearah pistol mainan yang sudah siap menembaik setiap peserta yang menjawab salah.

Mata Kyuhyun pun melebar saat mendengarnya. Jika ia tidak salah dengar, petugas tadi mengatakan 'Cat minyak'? Kyuhyun pun meneguk liurnya karena ketakutan. Ia adalah salah satu orang di dunia yang alergi dengan cat minyak. Jika ia sampai terkena cat minyak itu, bisa-bisa ia tidak hadir ke sekolah selama seminggu karena badannya yang membengkak.

"_Hyuuuuung_!" Teriak Kyuhyun kearah Siwon.

"…" Siwon tidak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun dan masih mendengar penjelasan dari petugas tadi.

"_Hyuuuuuuuung_!" Kyuhyun pun semakin mengeraskan suaranya.

"_Neeeeee_?" Siwon pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku alergi dengan cat minyak!"

"Ulangi sekali lagi!" Siwon pun melengkungkan tangannya dan menempelkannya di telinga kirinya.

"Aku, alergi, dengan, cat, minyak!" Kyuhyun pun mengatakannya satu per satu.

"_Mwo_? Kau serius?" Siwon pun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku serius _hyung_!"

"Baiklah, sekarang permainannya akan dimulai." Petugas itu pun memulai permainannya.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Apa nama ibukota Korea Selatan?"

"Seoul." Jawab seorang _yeoja_ yang berdiri paling kanan.

"Baik, peserta selanjutnya. Apa nama judul album kelima Super Junior?"

"Mr. Simple." Jawab seorang namja yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah yang selanjutnya. Siapa nama penemu bola lampu?"

"Thomas Alva Edison." Jawab Siwon dengan cepat.

Siwon pun menatap kearah Kyuhyun, karena ini adalah gilirannya. Siwon berdoa agar Kyuhyun dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini dan ia tidak ditembaki oleh cat minyak yang siap menyerangnaya.

"Oke. Pertanyaan kali ini sangat mudah. Siapa nama _maknae_ Super Junior?" Tanya Petugas itu pada Kyuhyun.

"_Cih! Sial, kenapa pertanyaannya tentang _boyband_. Tunggu dulu, aku rasa Sunny dulu sering menceritakannya padaku. Tapi siapa namanya?"_ Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Mungkin karena terlalu gugup, ia sampai lupa dengan nama itu.

"Waktu habis! Jawabannya adalah 'Cho Kyuhyun'." Petugas itu pun meniup peluitnya.

Kyuhyun pun melebarkan matanya. Ia baru ingat ternyata nama _maknae_ Super Junior itu sama dengan namanya. Kyuhyun pun menutup mata dengan pasrah, kali ini ia akan benar-benar menderita selama seminggu.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

_Greb!_

Kyuhyun pun menutup matanya. Ia membayangkan dirinya yang selama seminggu tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena seluruh tubuhnya membengkak. Ia jadi teringat kejadian saat ia masih kecil, saat Sunny tidak sengaja menumpahkan cat minyak ke tangannya dan setelah itu tangannya membengkak seperti tangan gajah.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa kebingungan. Bukannya rasa lengket karena minyak yang ia rasakan, melainkan rasa hangat yang sangat nyaman. Sangat nyaman sampai-sampai ia ingin terus berada di sana.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya untuk melihat sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Mata Kyuhyun pun melebar saat ia melihat Siwon sedang memeluknya dan melindunginya dari tembakan pistol air berisi cat minyak itu. Siwon memeluknya dengan erat dan tidak membiarkan setetes cat minyak pun mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun. Di sisi lain sekarang punggung Siwon sudah berwarna-warni.

"Kau tidak apa-apa '_kan_?" Tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun sadar sekarang wajahnya sudah memanas dan semakin dihiasi semburat merah.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah." Siwon pun semakin mengerartkan pelukkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ia sedikit tidak percaya Siwon sudah menolongnya. Sekarang ia merasa sangat gugup. Bagaimana tidak jika Siwon yang sedang _topless_ memeluknya dengan erat. Sekarang Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Siwon yang terus berderap di dekat telinganya.

Jujur saja, kali ini pelukan Siwon sangat berbeda. Ini bukan pelukan dari _hyung_ untuk _dongsaeng_-nya, ini sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun merasa lebih hangat saat berada di dekapan Siwon, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

"Wah, sayang sekali tuan, anda didiskualifikasi karena sudah meninggalkan tempat anda." Kata Petugas itu pada Siwon.

"Dan sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini." Siwon pun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan arena permainan itu.

Kyuhyun pun hanya diam dan terus mengikuti langkah Siwon. Sementara Siwon hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena rencananya gagal, tapi demi keselamatan Kyuhyun, ia rela mengorbankan apapun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa '_kan_?" Tanya Siwon saat mereka sampai di depan ruang ganti.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu. Setelah ini kita akan makan." Siwon pun masuk ke salah satu ruang ganti dan bersiap membersihkan dirinya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh cat minyak.

Kyuhyun pun hanya menghela napas pelan dan masuk ke salah satu ruang ganti yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang ganti Siwon sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kapan kau ingin mengenalkan _yeoja_ itu?" Tanya Siwon saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju motornya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya _hyung_?" Kyuhyun memandang kearah Siwon.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, sekarang kita pergi ke restoran dekat taman itu _hyung_."

"Dia ada disana?"

"Sebenarnya belum. Tapi jika kau mau aku bisa mengajaknya untuk bertemu disana. Kau mau _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja." Siwon pun naik keatas motornya dan disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun mulai membayangkan bagaimana wajah _yeoja_ yang berhasil merebut hati Kyuhyun itu. Secantik apa dia sampai ia bisa merebut hati Kyuhyun? Siwon semakin cepat ingin menemui _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kita duduk di sini saja." Kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon saat mereka sampai di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di sudut restoran yang baru saja mereka masuki itu.

"Baiklah." Siwon pun duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Seorang pelayang pun datang dan menghampiri mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun mulai memesan makanan mereka masing-masing. Dan setelah selesai, pelayan itu pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Emm?" Kata Kyuhyun seraya mendongakan kepalanya.

"Mana _yeoja_ yang kau maksud itu?"

"Ia bilang ia akan datang sebentar lagi. Kebetulan ia tinggal di daerah dekat sini. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai."

Siwon pun terus menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, sekarang Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gembira. Mungkin karena _yeoja_ yang sebentar lagi akan ditemui mereka. Siwon sangat penasaran, apa yang membuat _yeoja_ itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan _yeoja_ yang kau ceritakan itu."

"Hmm, yang pasti ia itu cantik _hyung_. Dan ia juga sangat baik."

"Sebaik apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Entahlah, aku sulit mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti ia sangat baik. Dan jujur saja _hyung_, selama ini ia adalah satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang berhasil membuatku tertarik. Ia tidak seperti _yeoja_ centil yang selalu mengejarku. Ia sangat anggun dan juga dewasa. Aku sangat menyukainya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Siwon masih terus memandang lurus kearah Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba mencari kilatan kebohongan dari matanya, tapi sayang sepertinya dugaan Siwon salah. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengatakannya dengan tulus, dan ia yakin Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai _yeoja_ itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang menyukaimu?" Lanjut Siwon.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terlihat kurang menyimak pertanyaan Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang menyukaimu?" Ulang Siwon dengan nada yang dingin.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku harus menyeleksinya dulu, hahaha." Kyuhyun pun terkekeh kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang menyukaimu itu adalah seorang _namja_?" Siwon tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang terlihat bercanda.

"Eh? _Namja,_ _hyung_?"

"Iya, _namja_."

"Mungkin aku akan menolaknya." Kali ini ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat serius.

"Kenapa?" Siwon pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pertama, aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu _hyung_. Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk melatihku dan terlalu bodoh bagiku untuk mengecewakanmu. Dan yang kedua, kali ini aku ingin serius menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _yeoja_." Kyuhyun pun terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Siwon dengan singkat.

"Aku sangat yakin hyung. Bahkan, meski _namja_ itu adalah kau, aku pasti akan tetap menolaknya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum lebar.

Siwon pun tercekat saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. Bahkan meski _namja_ itu adalah dirinya, Kyuhyun akan tetap menolaknya? Tiba-tiba muncul rasa kesal di dalam dada Siwon, kenapa tidak dari dulu ia menyadari perasaannya pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa baru sekarang? Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kyuhyun menyukai _yeoja_ lagi?

"_Hyung_, aku ingin ke kamar kecil." Kyuhyun pun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Eh, baiklah." Siwon pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, _hyung_. Jika _yeoja_ itu datang kau tolong bawa dia ke meja ini ya. Kau tidak perlu repot mencarinya, ia punya tato Salib di leher bagian kirinya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju kamar kecil.

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Apa ia harus menyerah sekarang dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupan normal barunya? Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali mendapatkan Kyuhyun dan memilikinya seutuhnya. Tapi ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan di mata Kyuhyun saat ia bercerita tentang _yeoja_ itu. Siwon benar-benar bingung, ia tidak tahu harus memilih jalan yang mana.

"Hey! Siwon-_ah_! Kau ada disini juga ya?" Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ menepuk pundak Siwon dari arah belakang.

"Hey! Sungmin-_hyung_, kau ada disini juga? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Siwon pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia pun berdiri dan memeluk _namja_ tadi. Ternyata _namja_ tadi adalah Choi Sungmin, sepupu Siwon yang tinggal di California.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu? Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kesini." Sungmin pun duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Siwon.

"Mereka baik-baik saja _hyung_. Oh ya, sejak kapan kau ada di Seoul? Mengapa kau tidak memberi kabar?"

"Sejak kemarin. Kebetulan ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan, jadi aku bermaksud menyelesaikan urusan itu dan baru mengunjungi kalian. Aku tidak ingin di saat berkunjung ke rumah kalian, tiba-tiba ada urusan yang mengangguku. Itu sungguh menyebalkan." Jelas Sungmin. Siwon hanya mengangguk, ia tahu bagaimana sifat kakak sepupunya ini yang sungguh benci direpotkan.

"Kau kesini sendirian _hyung_?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang mengajakku kesini, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum juga menemuinya. Karena tidak sengaja melihatmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya disini. Tidak apa-apa '_kan_?"

"Tentu saja _hyung_." Siwon pun tertawa kecil.

_Drrrrrrrttt… Drrrrrrrrttt…_

Tanpa Siwon sadari ponselnya pun bergetar. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel di kantongnya dan mulai membaca pasan itu. Ternyata pesan itu dari ayahnya.

"Hey, Siwon-_ah_. Bagaimana, bagus tidak?" Sungmin pun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Bagus _hyung_. Sangat cocok untukmu." Siwon pun menatap sekilas kearah Sungmin dan kemudian kembali pada ponselnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Siwon tercekat. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang ditunjukan oleh Sungmin barusan. Sebuah tato salib yang berada di leher bagian kirinya. Siwon hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel dari tangannya karena kaget. Ia melebarkan matanya selebar mungkin dan menatap horror kearah Sungmin.

"_H_-_hyung_, apa kau ingin menemui Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon dengan sedikit ragu.

"Emm? Kau mengenal anak itu juga ya? Wah, kebetulan sekali, aku juga sedang menunggunya." Jawab Sungmin.

Siwon semakin melebarkan matanya. Keningnya pun ikut berkerut karena semakin tidak mengerti. Bukannya orang yang Kyuhyun maksud itu adalah _yeoja_? Tapi kenapa ciri-ciri orang itu sama seperti Sungmin, yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang _namja_. Ya, meskipun sebenarnya Sungmin itu dapat di kategorikan sebagai _namja_ yang cantik, tapi apa mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kemarin malam aku tidak sengaja tersesat. Kau tahu '_kan_ aku ini tidak begitu hafal dengan jalan-jalan di Seoul. Setelah itu aku bertemu dengan _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu dan ia menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang. Dia sangat baik, jadi aku membawanya untuk makan malam. Anak itu sungguh menggemaskan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Satu lagi, aku sedikit sebal denganya. Bagaimana bisa dia memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Sungmin-_noona'_? Jelas-jelas aku ini adalah _namja_. Aku tahu aku ini cantik, tapi aku tetaplah seorang _namja_. Wajahnya memang terlihat sangat humoris, jadi ku pikir anak itu pasti hanya bercanda."

Siwon sudah semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Semua jawaban Sungmin barusan sudah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di kepala Siwon. Dan semua itu menuju ke satu kesimpulan, _yeoja_ yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun sejak kemarin malam adalah…

"Sungmin-_noona_!" Sebuah teriakan memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Sungmin pun melambaikan tangannya saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Wah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Nah, Siwon-_hyung_, ini dia orang yang aku ceritakan." Kata Kyuhyun saat ia baru saja sampai.

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia masih sedikit _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Siwon pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mulai kebingungan.

"_Hyung_!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Tapi Siwon tidak menghiraukannya. Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terus menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat kesal. Sekarang ia ingin pergi, sejauh mungkin sampai tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya.

_**Author's POV end**_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Balasan review :

**Shymi Oktizen** : Hehehe, tungguin ya sampai selesai. Terima kasih. ^^

**cho tika hyun** : Iya, beneran Kyu. ^^

**shakyu** : Hehehe, terima kasih. Kayaknya Changmin juga galau. ^^

**nekoikoi **: Tuh 'yeoja'-nya. Hehehe. ^^

**maknaelovers** : Terima kasih.

Hehehe, terima kasih ya pemberitahuannya. ^^

**yolyol **: Hahaha, memang Siwon telat sadarnya.

**wonkyu shipper **: Terima kasih sudah review. ^^

**Cloud1124** : Iya, Changmin juga galau. Itu dia 'Yeoja' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. *tunjuk atas ^^

**choi sikyu** : Hehehe, Taeyeon tetap jadi WonKyu shipper. ^^

**Kim Min Lee** : Ayo semangat Siwon. ^^

**Choi Haejin** : Saengil Chukkahamnida. #mian telat abis ^^

Terima Kasih sudah review.

**cloudcindy** : Ayo tebak siapa? Hehehe. ^^

**cho-i-fa** : Oke, sudah dikerjakan. ^^

**Meong** : Tuh caranya. *tunjuk atas lagi ^^

**rizkyeonhae** : Iya, kemaren author bisikin lewat e-mail, hahaha. ^^

**Alwayskyu** : Hehehe, author gak pengen kepanjangan, soalnya takut reader-nya bosan. ^^

Terima kasih sudah review. ^^

**Schagarin** : Wah, terima kasih sarannya. Tapi sedikit diubah jadi kayak diatas. Sekali lagi terima kasih. ^^

**DeKyu** : Hehehe, tunggun chap depan ya. ^^

**AforKYU** : itu 'yeoja'-nya *lagi-lagi nunjuk atas. ^^

Terima kasih sudah review ya.

**choi kyuwon **: Terima kasih ya ^^

**Ellen** : Ending ya? Menurut prediksi author sih 2 chap lagi (chap 9). Hehehe ^^

**WonKyu shipper stadium akhir** : Terima kasih ^^

**Cho Kyuki** : Hehehe, gak apa-apa kok. Sudah baca aja author sangat senang. Terima kasih ^^

**Kyubule **: Terima kasih ^^

.

Terima kasih untuk semua reader dan bagi yang sudah me-review. Hehehe, lagi-lagi update-nya lama, mianhae chingudeul.

Kali ini Siwon mulai menjalankan rencanyanya, semoga reader suka ceritanya. ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi semua reader dan yang me-review. Dan yang terakhir mohon review-nya agar author tahu bagaimana reaksi para reader, terima kasih ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :: A Little Help From My Hyung**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**And other Super Junior, TVXQ, & Girls' Generation's member.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : Sang gentleman Siwon ingin membantu junior kesayangannya, Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi pria yang 'normal'. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah itu cinta?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

_Tap… tap… tap…_

"Kibum-_hyung_!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat Kibum baru saja keluar melewati gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hey!" Kibum pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangan kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Tanya Kibum saat Kyuhyun berhasil menyusulnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau tahu dimana Siwon-_hyung_ berada?"

"Siwon? Aku juga tidak tahu. Hari ini ia tidak datang ke sekolah. Tadi kepala sekolah mengatakan bahwa semalam Siwon menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sakit."

"_Jinjja_? Ah, kemana perginya Siwon-_hyung_? Sooyoung juga mengatakan jika Siwon-_hyung_ belum juga pulang sejak semalam. Aku jadi khawatir." Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kibum.

"Sepertinya aku berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Siwon-_hyung_ marah. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu." Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tenang saja, aku yakin Siwon pasti akan baik-baik saja. Pulanglah, kau tidak perlu membebani pikiranmu dengan hal ini. Jika nanti aku mendapatkan kabar tentang Siwon, aku pasti akan memberitahukannya padamu." Kibum pun menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Gamsahamnida_, Kibum-_hyung_." Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pulanglah. Hati-hati di jalan." Kibum pun melambaikan tangan kearah Kyuhyun yang mulai melangkah meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kaki dan melambaikan tangannya. Meski memasang sebuah senyuman yang manis, Kibum masih dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun? Sepertinya masalah ini cukup serius, mengingat karena hal ini Siwon sampai tidak masuk sekolah.

"Siwon-_ah_, aku tahu kau ada di situ. Cepat keluar." Tiba-tiba Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kearah tembok yang ada di persimpangan jalan.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong, aku tahu kau ada di situ. Cepat keluar." Kibum masih saja berbicara pada tembok itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau keluar, biar Kyuhyun yang membawamu keluar." Kibum pun berbalik menatap kearah Kyuhyun dan bersiap berteriak memanggil namanya.

"_Arra_, _arra_. Aku keluar." Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ yang menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitam keluar dari balik tembok itu.

"Anak pintar." Kata Kibum dengan nada menyindir.

"Baiklah, ku akui aku memang takkan bisa mengecoh seorang Kim Kibum." _Namja_ itu pun melepaskan maskernya dan memperlihatkan wajah aslinya. Ternyata dia adalah Siwon.

"Hahaha, aku tersanjung dengan pujiannya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kibum sambil berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Di hotel sangat membosankan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan." Jawab Siwon seraya melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau ini seperti seorang buronan saja. _Waeyo_? Ceritakan saja padaku." Kini Kibum pun sudah berdiri di sebelah Siwon.

"_Ani_, _gwechanayo_." Jawab Siwon dengan cukup pelan.

Tanpa diberitahu pun Kibum sudah dapat menebak apa jawabannya. Kyuhyun. Pasti _namja_ itu yang sekarang sedang memenuhi pikiran Siwon.

Dan sekarang Siwon terus memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Berbeda dengan biasanya saat ia pulang bersama Siwon.

Kibum dapat melihat Siwon yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat dalam. Siwon seperti ingin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan memeluknya seerat mungkin agar Kyuhyun tidak terlihat murung seperti itu lagi. Tapi Siwon terlihat sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya dari sesuatu yang Kibum sendiri belum bisa menebaknya.

"Hey, mau makan siang? Biar aku yang traktir." Kata Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Eh? Boleh saja." Jawab Siwon dengan tersenyum tipis.

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan melangkah menuju restoran yang sebentar lagi akan mereka datangi. Tapi tanpa Siwon sadari, Kibum memandangnya dengan diam-diam. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkannya.

"_Mungkin inilah waktunya…" _Kata Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Hahaha, kalian berdua ini ada-ada saja." Kibum pun terkekeh saat mendengar cerita dari Siwon.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti." Kata Siwon sambil mengaduk-aduk jus apel dengan sedotan yang ada di dalam gelasnya.

"Apa kau yakin jika Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkanmu? Kau ingat, saat dulu pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin-_hyung_, aku juga mengganggapnya seorang _yeoja_."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih."

"Oh ya, sebelumnya ada yang ingin ku katakan."

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon dengan datar.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke California." Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum tipis.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melebarkan matanya. Ia tampak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kibum barusan.

"Tapi, kenapa mendadak sekali?" Siwon pun akhirnya bicara.

"Tidak, ini sudah aku rencanakan sejak lama. Hanya saja, baru sekarang aku bisa melaksanakannya."

"Memangnya kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Malam ini, atau mungkin besok."

"_Mwo_? Cepat sekali?"

"Hahaha, memang begitu keadaannya." Kibum pun terkekeh kecil.

"Padahal kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Haaaah, ini tidak adil." Siwon sedikit mendengus kesal.

Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Siwon. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa senang menyeruak di dadanya. Ternyata Siwon juga merasa kehilangan seorang Kim Kibum ya?

"Hey. Aku tahu kau menyukai Kyuhyun '_kan_?"

"Ya, seperti yang sudah aku ceritakan tadi." Kata Siwon sambil meminum jus apel miliknya.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku tahu jika kau menyukai Kyuhyun. Bahkan sebelum kau sendiri menyadarinya."

"Eh? _Jinjja_?"

"Kau ingat saat beberapa minggu lalu aku bertemu denganmu di lapangan tempat kau dan Kyuhyun berlatih? Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu jika kau menyukai Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Dari tatapanmu, semua orang pasti bisa menebaknya. Awalnya ku pikir kau hanya bercanda tentang membantunya untuk menyukai _yeoja_ lagi, ternyata kau serius."

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia hanya melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Hey! Ini bukan Choi Siwon yang ku kenal? Kemana perginya seorang '_Gentleman_ _Siwon'_ yang akan terus mengejar seseorang yang diincarnya sampai ia berhasil mendapatkannya?"

"Tapi kali ini masalahnya lebih rumit Kibum-_ah_. Kyuhyun itu seorang _namja_, ia bukan _yeoja_ yang dengan sekali jentikan jari akan langsung jatuh ke pelukkanku."

Kibum tertawa kecil saat mendengar alasan Siwon. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar membuat Siwon skak mat.

"Aku yakin, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk merebut hatinya lagi."

"Aku harap begitu." Jawab Siwon asal.

"Aku serius. Kau harus bisa meyakinkannya. Kau sendiri yang memulainya, maka kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya."

"Hahaha, semoga saja." Siwon pun terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, berjanjilah kau akan merebut hati Kyuhyun lagi. Jika aku kembali dari California nanti, aku sudah harus mendengar berita tentang pasangan WonKyu yang sangat romantis. Bagaimana?" Kibum pun menjulurkan tangannya dan terlihat menaikkan kelingkingnya.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Kibum. Ia sangat senang, ternyata masih ada orang yang perduli dengannya, dan orang itu adalah sahabatnya. Tapi di sisi lain Siwon merasa sedih, karena sebentar lagi sahabatnya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin akan sulit baginya untuk menemui seseorang yang bisa menjadi sahabat baik sebaik Kim Kibum.

Sementara itu Kibum tersenyum senang. Ia merasa bahagia, di saat terakhirnya berada di Seoul ia bisa membantu sahabatnya dan memberikan semangat untuknya. Ia merasa sudah benar-benar menjadi sahabat yang sesungguhnya.

"Siwon-_ah_, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku ingin menyiapkan barang-barangku." Kibum pun mengalungkan tasnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Berhati-hatilah, aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Siwon pun berdiri dan memeluk Kibum.

"Aku juga. Terus berjuang ya, _hwaiting_." Kibum pun melepaskan pelukkannya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon.

Kibum menarik napas dalam-dalam saat ia baru saja keluar dari restoran tadi. Ia seperti mendapatkan udara yang sangat sejuk, sampai-sampai ia ingin menghirup udara itu sebanyak mungkin.

Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan restoran itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit hari ini. Indah sekali, itulah kesan pertama Kibum saat menatapnya.

"Selamat tinggal… Semuanya…" Kata Kibum seraya menutup mata dan terus melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Masih dengan masker dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, ia terus berjalan meski ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana tujuannya.

Ia terus melangkah, bagaikan seseorang yang tersesat dan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Ponsel di kantungnya pun terus bergetar, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun Siwon akan menjamahnya. Sekarang ia hanya ingin sendiri dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Oke, mungkin ini terlihat kekanak-kanakan dan bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah, tapi cara ini cukup membuat Siwon tenang dan bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Siwon tertuju pada suatu tempat yang tidak asing—bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat familiar. Sebuah taman yang berada di pinggir sungai. Entah ia sadari atau tidak, kini sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya. Ia jadi teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ yang sekarang sedang mengganggu pikirannya, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oppaaaaaaa_! Jangan ngebut!" Teriak seorang _yeoja_ pada _namja_ yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Kau tenang saja Sooyoung-_ah_. Kau hanya perlu duduk dan diam saja." Jawab _namja_ itu dengan ketus. Ia masih berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya.

"Siwon-_oppa_! Pelan-pelan, bagaimana kalau kau nanti menabrak pejalan kaki? Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan!" Sooyoung pun semakin panik.

"Kau diam saja, kita ini sudah terlambat." Siwon pun terlihat semakin kesal.

"Kalau bukan karena _appa_ menyuruhku, aku takkan mau berangkat bersamamu _oppa_."

"Sudah, kau diam saja. Kalau kau terlalu banyak bicara, bisa-bisa kita—"

"Awas _oppa_!" Sooyoung pun berteriak saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang menyebrangi jalan.

_BRUUUUUUUGHHH!_

Dengan cepat Siwon pun menghentikan mobilnya. Ia terlihat gugup dan melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap Sooyoung dengan horror.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _oppa_? Ayo cepat keluar!" Sooyoung pun segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Sementara itu Siwon belum berani bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih _shock_, ia takut melihat keadaan _namja_ yang baru saja ditabrak olehnya. Bagaimana kalau _namja_ itu sampai meninggal?

"_OMO_! Kyuhyun-_oppa_! Kau tidak apa-apa '_kan_?" Teriak Sooyoung dari luar mobil.

Siwon semakin panik saat mendengar teriakkan Sooyoung. Ia pun segera keluar dan berlari menuju arah suara Sooyoung.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang _namja_ sedang memegangi dagunya yang sedikit berdarah. Di sampingnya Sooyoung sedang berusaha memapah _namja_ itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat _oppa_? Cepat bantu aku!" Kata Sooyoung yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

Dengan cepat Siwon pun berlari dan berdiri di samping _namja_ tadi. Ia memapahnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Dagumu berdarah, biar aku obati." Kata Siwon saat melihat darah segar keluar dari dagu namja itu.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku sudah terlambat ke sekolah, aku harus cepat pergi." Kata _namja_ itu dengan sedikit terbata.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, kau takkan terlambat." Siwon pun kembali memapah namja itu.

"Sooyoung-_ah_, kau pergi saja lebih dulu ke sekolah. Biar _namja_ ini aku yang rawat." Kata Siwon pada Sooyoung.

"Tapi _oppa_, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Sooyoung.

"Kau tenang saja, aku bisa memberikan seribu alasan kepada guru-guru. Sekarang pergilah sebelum kau terlambat." Kata Siwon seraya melemparkan Kunci mobilnya ke Sooyoung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _oppa_." Sooyoung pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Siwon bersama _namja_ tadi.

Siwon pun menolehkan kepalanya mencari tempat dimana ia bisa mengobati luka _namja_ ini. Dan akhirnya pandangan Siwon tertuju pada sebuah taman yang ada di pinggir sungai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon pun segera membawa _namja_ tadi ke taman itu.

.

.

.

"Engggh.. Awww.." Rintih _namja_ itu saat Siwon membersihkan luka di dagunya.

"_Mianhae_. Kau tidak apa-apa '_kan_?"

"_N_-_ne_. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata _namja_ itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Errr… _Gamsahamnida_ Siwon-_sshi_." Kata _namja_ itu pada Siwon.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?" Siwon pun menatap _namja_ itu dengan kebingungan.

"Te-tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal ketua OSIS yang sangat terkenal sepertimu?" Jawab _namja_ itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, apakah aku terkenal sekali?" Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum narsis.

"Eh… _janeun_ Cho kyuhyun _imnida_." _Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu pun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah membuatmu terlambat ke sekolah, maka hari ini aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana jika ada guru yang mencariku?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan jika kau sedang membantuku untuk mengurusi suatu urusan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Ga_-_gamsahamnida_, Siwon-_sshi_."

"Satu lagi, mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan panggilan 'Siwon-_hyung'_, _arra_?"

"_Arraso_, Siwon-_hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun seraya menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

Siwon menghela napas panjang. Kini ia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman. Ia menatap lurus kearah Sungai. Pantulan sinar matahari di sungai itu terlihat sangat indah.

Siwon pun membuka tas punggungnya dan mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng. Ia membukanya dan mulai meminumnya. Lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan suatu kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hyung_." Kyuhyun pun terlihat menyikut bahu Siwon.

"Emm?" Jawab Siwon sambil meminum kopi _instant_ favoritnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan. Boleh '_kan_?"

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh bercerita apa saja." Siwon pun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di meja yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_, apa kau kenal dengan _yeoja_ yang bernama Jung Jessica?"

"Jung Jessica? Kalau tidak salah ia adalah adik Yunho, teman sekelasku. _Waeyo_?"

"Sebenarnya…"

"Emm?" Siwon masih saja terpaku pada ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin Jessica mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku."

Siwon hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Siwon sambil melebarkan matanya.

"Aku serius _hyung_. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu, apa aku terima saja ia menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku—"

"Tidak, tidak boleh." Siwon pun memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" Kyuhyun pun mengerutkan keningnya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon tercekat. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa ia tidak memperbolehkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi _namjachingu_ _yeoja_ itu? Padahal ia sendiri belum mengenal siapa _yeoja_ itu. Entah mengapa dari dalam hatinya, Siwon merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak boleh menjadi _namjachingu_ _yeoja_ bernama Jung Jessica itu.

"Ya, ya tidak boleh. Kau itu masih kecil, belum waktunya untuk berpacaran." Jawab Siwon asal.

"_Ya_! Aku ini bukan anak kecil _hyung_!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi yang pasti kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan siapa pun, karena kau itu masih kecil." Kata Siwon yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Huh!" Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah menggembung itu.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon menghela napas panjang hari ini. Entah mengapa terlalu banyak beban yang ia rasakan, sampai-sampai ia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya.

_BRUUUK!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda dari kejauhan menghantam kepala Siwon. Siwon pun langsung menatap kearah benda itu. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah bola plastik.

Siwon pun menatap kearah datangnya bola tadi. Ternyata ada dua orang anak yang berdiri dan terlihat saling menyalahkan. Siwon yakin bola ini adalah milik mereka berdua. Dengan tersenyum Siwon pun melemparkan bola itu kearah kedua anak tadi.

"_Gamsahamnida_, _hyung_!" Teriak salah satu anak tadi saat menangkap bola plastik itu.

Siwon hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan suatu kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_BRUUUUUUUGHHH!_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi seorang _namja_ yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Cepat berikan bola itu padaku!" Ancam seorang _namja_ yang baru saja memukul wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Bola ini milikku." Teriak Kyuhyun pada _namja_ itu.

"Donghae-_ya_, sepertinya _namja_ satu ini tidak mau mendengarkan kita." Kata _namja_ yang memukul Kyuhyun tadi pada _namja_ lain yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, bagaimana kalau kita habisi saja anak ini?" Jawab _namja_ bernama Donghae itu pada _namja_ lain bernama Eunhyuk.

"Bola ini milikku!" Kyuhyun pun bangkit berdiri dan langsung memukul wajah Eunhyuk.

"Untuk _namja_ sepertimu, pukulan tadi lumayan sakit juga." Eunhyuk pun menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi sayang sekali, pukulanku jauh berjuta kali lipat lebih menyakitkan!" Eunhyuk pun menarik tangannya dan bersiap memukul wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengelak, ia hanya dapat menutup matanya dan menerima pukulan Eunhyuk kali ini. Mungkin sudah nasibnya, dipukuli oleh duo preman nomor satu di sekolah hanya karena satu hal. Hal yang mungkin akan ditertawakan orang lain saat mereka mendengarnya.

_BRUUUUUUUGHHH!_

_KREEEEEEEEK!_

"Wah, wah, wah. Kalian sekarang sudah berani mengganggu adik kelas ya? Dasar pengecut!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia mendengar suara pukulan, tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Ternyata seorang _namja_ sedang berdiri di depannya—yang tidak lain adalah Siwon. Siwon menyambut pukulan Eunhyuk dan sekarang Siwon sedang memutar tangan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang kesakitan karena tangannya yang di remas oleh Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon seraya menengokan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang hanya harus membereskan kedua murid jagoan ini." Siwon pun mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah.

"Hey! Jangan coba-coba mengganggu Kyuhyun." Nada bicara Siwon pun terdengar serius.

"_Mi_-_mianhae_ Siwon-_sshi_." Donghae pun berusaha membantu Eunhyuk yang tersungkur di tanah.

"Jangan ganggu Kyuhyun. Karena dia itu _namjachingu_-ku!"

Kyuhyun pun sontak menatap kearah Siwon. Apa yang ia katakan barusan? _Namjachingu_?

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis dan menundukkan kepalanya. Apa maksud Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia adalah _namjachingu_-nya? Apa Siwon juga menyukainya? Apa Siwon akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kelapa Kyuhyun.

"Mulai sekarang jangan coba dekati Kyuhyun, atau kalian ingin berurusan denganku lagi." Siwon kembali berbicara pada duo preman yang cukup terkenal itu.

"_N_-_ne_, Siwon-_sshi_." Donghae pun membantu Eunhyuk untuk berdiri dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon bersama Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sekarang sudah beres." Siwon pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang yang ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, apa kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja '_kan_ Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Siwon pun terlihat panik dan berusaha mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun.

"_G_-_gwechanayo_ _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi tentu saja, sekarang Siwon dapat melihat semburat merah yang memenuhi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah." Siwon pun menghela napas dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Errr… _Hyung_…"

"Emm…"

"Apa kau tadi serius? Eh, maksudku apa kau bercanda?"

"Eh? Yang mana?" Siwon terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berusaha menerka apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"Oooooo, soal _namjachingu_ tadi ya? Hahaha, aku hanya berpura-pura, agar kedua anak nakal itu tidak menggangumu lagi. Lagi pula kita ini '_kan_ masih normal." Siwon pun terkekeh sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba dada Kyuhyun terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang. Rasanya sakit sekali, dan entah mengapa saat Siwon mengatakan 'normal', itu terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Jadi tadi Siwon hanya bersandiwara agar kedua _namja_ itu tidak mengganggunya lagi? Tapi jujur saja, bukannya menjadi lebih baik, perasaan Kyuhyun malah semakin buruk. Ia merasa seperti di terbangkan ke langit dan kemudian dihempaskan begitu saja. Sakit, itulah yang sekarang ia rasakan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tersinggung karena kata-kataku tadi? _Mianhae_, aku hanya berusaha membantumu." Tiba-tiba terlihat raut penyesalan di wajah Siwon.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku hanya sedikit kaget, hehehe." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan terkekeh kecil disertai sebuah senyuman yang hampir tidak bisa ia tunjukkan.

"Memangnya apa salahmu sampai-sampai kedua _namja_ itu mengganggumu?"

"Eh, itu karena…"

"Karena?" Ulang Siwon.

"Aku ingin memberikan bola ini untukmu _hyung_. _Saengil chukha hamnida_." Kyuhyun pun memberikan bola itu kepada Siwon.

"_Mianhae_ jika terlihat jelek. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah membungkusnya, hanya saja kedua _namja_ tadi merampasnya dan merobek kertas kadonya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Waaaaaw! _Gamsahamnida_ Kyuhyun-_ah_! Ini, ini keren sekali! Aku sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa." Siwon pun mengambil bola itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. _Gamsahamnida_ Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Tiba-tiba Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukkannya.

Kyuhyun pun tercekat. Lagi-lagi pelukkan ini. Pelukan dari Siwon yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lupakan. Meski berapa kali pun Siwon menghancurkan perasaannya, melukai hatinya, dan bahkan membuatnya menangis sekali pun, pelukkan ini selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun melupaka semua itu. Pelukan ini yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepada seorang Choi Siwon.

"_Hyung, gamsahamnida._" Kata Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

_BRAAAAK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di kursi Siwon. Terlihat sebuah retakan pada kayu-kayu yang menjadi kerangka tempat duduk itu.

Siwon baru saja memukul tempat duduknya. Entah mengapa ada rasa kesal di dalam dadanya. Setelah ia mengingat semua itu, ia sadar, ternyata sudah sejak lama ia menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan bodohnya ia hanya mengabaikan perasaan itu dan menganggap Kyuhyun hanya sebatas _dongsaeng_.

Ia pun sadar, sebenarnya Kyuhyun selalu saja menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Siwon, tapi Siwon mengartikan semua itu hanya sebatas rasa sayang _dongsaeng_ pada _hyung_-nya.

Sekarang Siwon benar-benar marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena kebodohannya ia terus saja menyakiti Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun terus saja tersenyum, menutupi perasaannya dan sekarang ia sudah mengubur perasaan itu. Siwon sangat menyesal, mengapa ia begitu bodoh sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

_Drrrrrrrttt… Drrrrrrrrttt…_

Sebuah getaran membuyarkan semua lamunan Siwon. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini ponselnya bergetar. Dan untuk kali ini, Siwon pun mengambil ponselnya dan mulai membaca pesan-pesan itu—yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Hyung_, kau ada dimana? Aku mohon balas pesanku. Jangan membuatku khawatir._" Ternyata pesan barusan dari Kyhuyun.

"_Aku baik-baik saja._" Balas Siwon dengan singkat.

"Hyuuuuung_! Akhirnya kau membalas pesanku. Kau ada dimana _hyung_? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa semalam kau tidak pulang? Apa aku membuatmu marah?_"

"_Aku bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mana._"

"_Baiklah, _mianhae_, aku terlalu bersemangat._"

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa ia seperti melupakan masalah yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"_Oh ya, _hyung_. Aku punya berita bagus untukmu._" Belum sempat Siwon membalas pesan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sudah mengirim pesan baru.

"Jinjja_? Apa itu?_"

"_Malam ini aku akan berkencan dengan Sungmin-_noona_! Kau pasti bangga denganku '_kanhyung_? Sekarang aku sudah bisa berkencan dengan _yeoja_. Hahaha!_"

Siwon pun melebarkan matanya saat membaca pesan Kyuhyun barusan. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengetahui jika Sungmin adalah _namja_? Sepertinya yang Kibum katakan tadi benar, Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu jika Sungmin adalah _namja_.

"Ya_! Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau tahu, Sungmin itu _namja_. _NAMJA_!_" Balas Siwon dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal.

Tapi belum sempat Siwon menekan tombol '_send'_, tiba-tiba ponselnya mati. Lampu merah yang ada di sudut layarnya menandakan bahwa sekarang batrai ponsel itu sudah habis.

"Cih! Siaaaaaaaaal!" Teriak Siwon seraya melemparkan ponselnya ke sungai yang ada di depannya.

Siwon tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi, sekarang hanya rasa kesal yang ia rasakan. Ia pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Entah kemana perginya ia sendiri tidak tahu, ia hanya ingin melupakan semuanya.

.

.

.

Siwon menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap lurus kearah depan, dan matanya langsung menangkap binar-binar lampu yang terus berputar. Sekarang Siwon sedang berasa di salah satu bar di kota Seoul. Sebenarnya bukanlah kebiasaan Siwon untuk pergi ke bar dan minum-minum seperti ini, tapi jika keadaan sudah mendesaknya seperti ini, pergi ke bar adalah jalan terakhir baginya.

Siwon mulai menenggak gelasnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang ia habiskan, yang pasti ia hanya ingin minum dan melupakan semuanya. Meski sudah hampir menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman, namun Siwon masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

"Hey, jadi kau ada disini ya?" Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Eh, kau…"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum manis dan langsung duduk di depan Siwon. Sementara itu Siwon hanya menatap lurus ke orang itu. Ia terus mengerutkan keningnya seraya menatap intens kepada orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Balasan review :

**Kim Min Lee malaaaas login **: Poor Siwon, hahaha ^^

**shakyu** : Hehehe, terima kasih ya ^^

**Choi** **Haejin** : Iya, author juga seneng Kyu jadi uke… *curcol ^^

**wonkyu** **shipper** : Mian, Changmin belum muncul lagi (-/\-)

**Schagarin** : Hehehe, terima kasih sudah review ^^

**rizkyeonhae** : Betul, poor Siwon… ^^v

**Choi** **sikyu** : Terima kasih ya ^^

**maknaelovers** : Hidup WonKyu! Hehehe ^^

**Evil** **Magnae** **Smile** : Siwon harus cepat! Hehehe, terima kasih ya ^^

**Choi** **meimei** : Oke, tetap WonKyu kok ^^9

**Cloud1124** : Changmin lagi sibuk ~.~

Hehehe, terima kasih ya sudah review ^^

**milikYESUNG **: Iya, Siwon telat sadarnya. Hehehe, terima kasih ya ^^

**yolyol** : Masih WonKyu moment kok ^^

**Ellen** : Married? Sepertinya gak sampe situ ^^

Mian, jujur saya gak bisa bikin KyuMin moment. *deepbow

Terima kasih ya sudah review ^^

**princekyu** : Ayo tebak, hehehe ^^

**cho-i-fa** : Terima kasih ^^

**AforKYU** : Sama, author juga galau #plak ^^"

**DeKyu** : Kurang ya? Mianhae, hehehe ^^

**the** **one** : Ayo kita ikat Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Hehehe ^^

**Cho** **Kyuki** : Hehehe, ya sudah kewajiban saya sebagai author untuk membalas review.. Hehe

Terima kasih ya ^^

**Rose** : Mungkin chap depan semuanya bakal terjawab, hehehe ^^

.

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Hehehe, mian lagi-lagi update-nya lama. Terima kasih untuk para reader dan yang sudah me-review.

Ya, menurut prediksi author, chap depan adalah chap terakhir, jadi untuk chap ini author gak bisa banyak berkomentar.

Dan yang terakhir, mohon review-nya dari para reader… ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :: A Little Help From My Hyung**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**And other Super Junior, TVXQ, & Girls' Generation's member.**

**Pairing(s) : WonKyu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : Sang gentleman Siwon ingin membantu junior kesayangannya, Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi pria yang 'normal'. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah itu cinta?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"… Sungmin-_hyung_?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap lurus ke arah Sungmin.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin bersantai." Kata Sungmin seraya menuangkan minuman ke salah satu gelas yang ada di depannya.

"Bukannya kau akan berkencan dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Memang. Awalnya ku pikir akan menyenangkan, ternyata biasa saja." Sungmin pun mulai meminum minumannya.

Siwon hanya menyipitkan matanya dan menatap intens kearah Sungmin. Ia seperti memendam rasa kesal yang sangat besar.

"Kau kenapa? Kau kesal karena aku merebut Kyuhyun-mu? Eh?" Sungmin pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia bukan Kyuhyun-ku." Jawab Siwon seraya menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya.

"Sudahlah Siwon-_ah_, kau jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, dan aku juga sudah menjelaskannya ke Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Kibum, ia yang memberitahukan semuanya. Awalnya aku pikir ia hanya bercanda, ternyata kau benar-benar kesal." Sungmin terlihat memainkan jarinya pada bibir gelas miliknya.

"Hey, apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat temui Kyuhyun sebelum ia pergi." Sambung Sungmin.

"Untuk apa?" Siwon pun menenggak minumannya.

"Siwon-_ah_, sudah ku bilang jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Cepat ungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Kali ini Sungmin terlihat serius.

"Percuma saja, Kyuhyun sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku pikir kenyataannya tidak seperti itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak mungkin semudah itu melupakan perasaannya padamu. Karena, dia terus memperhatikanmu."

Siwon pun tercekat saat mendengat kata-kata Sungmin barusan. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikannya?

"Kau tahu? Saat ia bersamaku, ia terus saja bercerita tentang dirimu. Bahkan sepertinya ia lebih mengenalmu dibandingkan aku yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu kandungmu sendiri. Telingaku sampai panas karena mendengar ocehan anak itu." Sungmin terlihat memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kyuhyun… Memperhatikanku?" Siwon masih terpaku dengan kata-kata Sungmin sebelumnya. Apa benar Kyhuyun terus memperhatikannya?

Dengan cepat sebuah memori muncul di kepala Siwon, kejadian yang belum lama ini terjadi.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Apa itu?" Tanya Siwon saat matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang dipegang erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eh, ini? Ini teks drama _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terbata.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat hafalkan. Aku ingin melihat aktingmu." Siwon pun mengambil ponsel dari kantongnya dan mulai memainkannya.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menghela napas. Entah mengapa, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam dadanya, dan hal itu seperti terus memaksa ingin keluar.

"_Hyung_."

"Emm?" Jawab Siwon sambil masih terpaku pada ponselnya.

"Maukah kau melihat aktingku?"

"Boleh." Siwon pun menyimpan ponselnya dan menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sekarang mulai." Kata Siwon seraya menjentikan jarinya.

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas panjang. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan kemudian memandang lurus kearah Siwon.

"_Saranghae_…" Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun sudah mendarat di pipi Siwon.

"A… Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Dan kau tahu, aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan hal itu." Kyuhyun pun menarik tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku masih disini, berdiri di tempat yang sama. Aku selalu berharap untuk bisa berdiri di sampingmu. Bahkan sampai hari ini, aku masih berharap seperti itu. Hahaha, konyol sekali." Kyuhyun pun sedikit tertawa pahit.

"Entah mengapa rasanya sakit sekali. Ya, sakit sekali disini," Kyuhyun pun memegang erat dada bagian kirinya. "Terutama saat kau tersenyum, rasanya perih sekali."

"Aku tahu, aku takkan mungkin bisa bersamamu. Tapi entah mengapa perasaan bodoh ini terus saja tumbuh dan mengganguku."

"Kau tidak perlu takut menyakitiku, karena semua ini adalah salahku. Mencintaimu, mengagumimu, dan memimpikanmu, itu semua adalah salahku. Meskipun rasanya sakit sekali, tapi tak apa, selama kau masih berdiri disini, itulah yang paling penting bagiku."

"Dan yang terakhir, maafkan aku karena menjadi seperti ini, aku sudah seperti orang idiot. Tapi ini karena aku adalah orang yang terus memperhatikanmu dan terus mencintaimu." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tipis kearah Siwon.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon dan sesaat kemudian ia sudah mencium lembut pipi Siwon.

Siwon hanya melebarkan matanya. Ia sedikit _shock_, apa ini masih bagian dari akting Kyuhyun?

"Kau tahu, orang-orang akan melakukan hal-hal gila… Di saat mereka sedang jatuh cinta." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum manis.

_Plok! Plok! Plok!_

"Aktingmu sangat bagus Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau benar-benar hebat." Siwon pun bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

"Benarkah _hyung_?" Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, kau seperti mengatakan semuanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Kau sangat hebat, aku tidak sabar melihat aktingmu yang sebenarnya nanti." Siwon pun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"_Gamsahamnida_, _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jeongmal_… _Saranghae_… _Hyung_…_" Kata Kyuhyun dalam hatinya seraya menghapus air mata yang mulai turun melalui kedua pipinya.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

"Aku harus pergi." Siwon pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau harus cepat, jangan sampai kesempatan keduamu hilang begitu saja." Sungmin pun menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya lagi.

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Hey, Siwon-_ah_! Dia ada di taman dekat sungai, kau harus cepat! _Good_ _luck_, _my_ _brother_!" Sungmin berteriak seraya melambaikan tangannya dari tempat ia duduk.

Siwon pun mengangkat tangan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya keatas, tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan kata-kata Sungmin barusan.

"_Kyuhyun-_ah_… Tunggu aku…_" Kata Siwon dalam hatinya seraya meninggalkan bar tempatnya barusan.

.

.

.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang _yeoja_ yang cukup modis sedang berjalan menyusuri area sebuah _airport_. Dengan santai _yeoja_ yang cukup tomboy itu mengunyah permen karetnya sambil terus mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ yang sedari tadi menggantung di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba _yeoja_ itu tersenyum tipis saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu bangku ruang tunggu. Dengan cepat _yeoja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _namja_ itu.

"Kibum-_oppa_." Sapa _yeoja_ itu.

"Eh, Hyoyeon-_ah_. Akhirnya kau sampai juga." _Namja_ yang ternyata adalah Kibum itu sedikit memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya saat ia mendapati Hyoyeon sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"_Mianhae_ _oppa_, aku terlambat. Aku harus berpamitan dengan teman-temanku."

"_Choenmaneyo_, kau belum terlambat." Jawab Kibum dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Oppa_, apa _umma_ dan _appa_ sudah menelponmu?" Hyoyeon pun terlihat melepas _earphone_-nya.

"Sudah. Mereka bilang mereka sudah menunggu kita disana." Jawab Kibum sambil melemparkan pandangannya keluar ruang tunggu itu. Matanya langsung menangkap langit sore yang terlihat sangat indah.

Tanpa Kibum sadari, Hyoyeon terus menatap lurus kearahnya. Dari tatapan Hyoyeon, ia seperti merasa iba dengan _oppa_ satu-satunya itu. Ia seperti bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sedang mendera hati Kibum.

"_Oppa_, aku tahu mengapa kau memutuskan untuk pindah ke California."

"Eh?"

"Kau menghindari Siwon-_oppa_ '_kan_?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus memandang keluar jendela.

"Jawab aku _oppa_. Mengapa kau lari dari Siwon-_oppa_? Aku tahu sejak dulu kau menyukainya. Tapi mengapa kau malah membantunya untuk bisa bersama dengan _namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kau memang takkan bisa mengerti Hyoyeon-_ah_."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya… Senyuman Siwon untuk Kyuhyun. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat Siwon pasti akan menyadari perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat Siwon bahagia."

"Tapi _oppa_, ini sama saja kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Kau tahu? Saat Siwon tersenyum itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia."

"_Oppa_…" Hyoyeon terlihat menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi." Kibum pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah bersama koper miliknya.

Hyoyeon hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kibum. Mengapa ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri hanya untuk kebahagiaan orang lain?

Hyoyeon pun berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Kibum yang sudah berada di depan pintu keluar.

"_Selamat tinggal… Semuanya…_" Kata Kibum dalam hatinya seraya menaiki pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi ke California.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, jangan melamun terus." Seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba menyikut pundak Kyuhyun.

"Eh. Kau mengejutkanku saja Changmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun menatap kesal kearah _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Changmin.

"Sudah, aku tahu kau pasti kecewa saat tahu Sungmin-_hyung_ itu adalah _namja_. Iya '_kan_?" Tanya Changmin seraya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menghela napas panjang. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang berada di dekat sungai. Ia baru saja mendengar semuanya dari Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghubungi Siwon dan meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya, tapi sayangnya ponsel Siwon sedang tidak aktif. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Changmin dan meminta Changmin untuk menemaninya. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya ke Changmin, dan sekarang Changmin sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Lalu?" Changmin terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siwon-_hyung_… Ternyata karena ini ia marah padaku." Kyuhyun pun menghela napas panjang.

"Hey, sudahlah. Aku yakin Siwon-_sshi_ tidak marah padamu, ini hanya salah paham." Changmin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi kau tidak melihatnya Changmin-_ah_. Tatapannya, sepertinya sekarang ia sangat membenciku."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu," Changmin pun merangkul Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau harus yakin, jika Siwon hanya salah paham."

"Aku harap juga begitu." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan menatap lurus kearah Changmin.

Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia senang, bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah, meski senyuman itu bukan untuknya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Eh, Siwon-_hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun saat matanya menangkap sosok Siwon yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak." Changmin tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku masih punya beberapa urusan yang belum aku selesaikan. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Changmin yang langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun berduaan dengan Siwon.

"Tapi… Changmin-_ah_…"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Eh, _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Hari ini kau terlihat murung sekali." Siwon terlihat meminum minuman yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya.

"Ini untukmu, minumlah." Siwon pun memberi sebuah gelas plastik untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Gamsahamnida_ _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun menyambut gelas plastik itu dengan perasaan canggung.

"_Hyung_, _jeongmal_ _mianhae_." Kata Kyuhyun sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, _waeyo_?" Siwon terlihat bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura hyung. Sungmin-_noo_… Eh, Sungmin-_hyung_ sudah menceritakan semuanya."

Siwon hanya menghela napas panjang. Ternyata saat ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa diajak basa basi, sepertinya Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula Sungmin-_hyung_ itu memang cantik, wajar jika orang-orang menganggapnya seorang _yeoja_."

"Tapi _hyung_, kau pasti kecewa denganku '_kan_?"

"Kecewa untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi buktinya, kau malah menjauhiku _hyung_."

"Aku bukannya menjauhimu, aku hanya ingin bersantai sendirian."

"Tapi _hyung_…"

"Sudah, lupakan saja semuanya. Anggap saja semua itu hanya kesalah pahaman biasa."

Kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya, jawaban Siwon barusan belum bisa membuatnya merasa lega. Masih ada perasaan menyesal di dadanya, kenapa ia begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari jika Sungmin adalah _namja_.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Eh… _Ne_, _hyung_?"

"Bagaimana dengan dramamu?"

"Ya, semuanya baik saja _hyung_."

"Bisakah kau berakting di depanku lagi. Aku ingin melihat aktingmu lagi."

"Tapi _hyung_…"

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Jika kau menolak, maka aku akan marah." Siwon pun memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun terlihat menghela napasnya.

"_Saranghae_…

Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Dan kau tahu, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan semua itu.

Aku masih disini, berdiri di tempat yang sama. Aku selalu berharap untuk bisa berdiri di sampingmu. Bahkan sampai hari ini, aku masih berharap seperti itu. Hahaha, konyol sekali.

Entah mengapa rasanya sakit sekali. Ya, sakit sekali disini. Terutama saat kau tersenyum, rasanya perih sekali.

Aku tahu, aku takkan mungkin bisa bersamamu. Tapi entah mengapa perasaan bodoh ini terus saja tumbuh dan mengganguku.

Kau tidak perlu takut menyakitiku, karena semua ini adalah salahku. Mencintaimu, mengagumimu, memimpikanmu, itu semua adalah salahku. Meskipun rasanya sakit sekali, tapi tak apa, selama kau masih berdiri disini, itulah yang paling penting bagiku.

Dan yang terakhir, maafkan aku karena menjadi seperti ini, aku sudah seperti orang idiot. Tapi ini karena aku adalah orang yang terus memperhatikanmu dan terus mencintaimu… Dan—"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba tangan Siwon sudah menarik belakang kelapa Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat bibir mereka pun bertautan.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Untuk beberapa detik, ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi dengan cepat seluruh indranya bereaksi terhadap perlakuan Siwon barusan.

Siwon menempelkan bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada nafsu, yang ada hanya ciuman yang sangat lembut, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat tenang.

"_Hyung_… A-apa, yang kau—"

"Kau tahu, orang-orang akan melakukan hal-hal gila… Di saat mereka sedang jatuh cinta." Jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum _evil_ kearah Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat semu merah segera menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin. Apa ini nyata? Apa ini bukan mimpi? Apa benar Siwon juga mencintainya?

"_Mianhae_, _jeongmal_ _mianhae_. Karena aku, kau terus merasa tersiksa. Aku terus mengabaikan perasaanku sendiri dan malah menyakitimu. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku." Siwon pun memegang erat pundak Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, apa kau serius? Apa ini hanya bagian dari tesmu?"

"Tidak, ini murni perasaanku sendiri. Ini bukan bagian dari tes bodoh itu. Bahkan aku sendiri menyesal memberikan tes itu padamu."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku serius. Dan ada satu hal lagi…"

"Apa itu?"

"_Nado_ _saranghae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon pun menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukkannya.

Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Apa benar ini bukan mimpi? Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Ia merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukkan Siwon untuknya.

"_Hyung_…"

"Emm?"

"Jadi, latihan kita selama ini sia-sia saja?"

"Emm, tidak juga. Mungkin jika aku tidak melatihmu seperti itu, sampai sekarang aku takkan pernah bisa menyadari perasaanku sendiri."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkan rasa bahagia yang terus bergejolak di dadanya. Yang ia tahu, bahwa hyung yang ia cintai, ternyata mencintainya juga.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari sisi lain taman ada orang-orang yang sedang mengintai mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ternyata kita benar, Siwon-_oppa_ dan Kyuhyun-_oppa_ saling mencintai!" Jerit seorang _yeoja_ dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya.

"Kau benar! Romantis sekali! Tisu mana tisu?" Kata seorang _yeoja_ yang bertubuh cukup tinggi.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks… Romantis sekali. Ini sama seperti telenovela yang aku tonton kemarin." Seorang _yeoja_ yang terlihat seperti seorang _ahjumma_ sedang menyeka air matanya dengan tisu.

"Taeng-_onnie_, jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuatku malu." Seorang _yeoja_ yang terlihat polos sedang menepuk pundak _onnie_-nya.

"Kau diam saja Seohyun-_ah_, kau tidak tahu ya, ini sangat romantis." _Yeoja_ yang menagis haru itu sedikit memukul kepala _dongsaeng_-nya.

"_Onnie_, ayo cepat kita pindah dari sini?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau _maknae_ diam saja, kau tidak lihat ini masih dalam situasi romatis?" _Yeoja_ bertubuh cukup tinggi itu terlihat menggerutu.

"_Ya_! Romatis boleh saja, tapi apa harus kita bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah seperti ini!" _Yeoja_ polos itu sedikit berteriak karena kesal.

"_Ya_! Kau jangan berteriak seperti itu, nanti mereka menyadari kehadiran kita." Dengan cepat, ketiga _yeoja_ lain tadi sudah membekap mulut _yeoja_ polos itu.

Ternyata mereka adalah Sunny, Sooyoung, Taeyeon dan Seohyun. Mereka sedang menyaksikan WonKyu _moment_ yang sangat romantis. Meski tempat mereka memata-matai sekarang sangat tidak mendukung.

.

.

.

"Emm… _Hyung_…"

"_Ne_?"

"Jadi… Sekarang…"

"Sekarang apa?"

"Jadi sekarang… Aku adalah _namjachingu_-mu?" Kyuhyun terlihat menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja Kyhuyun-_ah_. Mulai sekarang kau adalah namjachingu dari seorang '_Gentleman_ _Siwon'_." Siwon pun terkekeh kecil.

"_Hyung_."

"Emm"

"Jadi tadi adalah ciuman pertama kita ya?" Semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah manis Kyuhyun.

"Emm… Sebenarnya itu yang kedua…" Siwon mengusap dagunya dan terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Eh? Kedua. Lalu yang pertama…?"

"Hehehe, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya. Kau ingat, malam saat kau menyelesaikan misi di pemakaman milik keluarga Kibum?"

"Eh, tentu saja aku ingat."

"Entah mengapa malam itu rasanya aneh sekali. Aku selalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu. Dan saat aku melihat wajahmu, entah mengapa seperti ada magnet yang menarikku. Ya, kemudian aku menciummu."

"Eh? Jadi waktu itu…"

"Tapi saat baru saja aku menciummu, kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Karena panik, aku langsung mengangkatmu ke tempat tidur. Setelah itu aku kembali ke kamarku."

"Jadi, itu bukan mimpi ya? Pantas saja terasa sangat nyata." Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan ia terlihat sangat malu.

"Tapi sekarang itu bukan masalah."

"Eh?"

"Mulai sekarang, bibirmu hanyalah milikku."

Kyuhyun hanya tersipu malu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sedang memenuhi wajahnya.

Perlahan-lahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menutup kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan sebentar lagi mereka lakukan.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun pun membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar panggilan Siwon.

"Kau ingat, saat itu kau mengatakan 'jangan lama-lama' '_kan_?" Siwon pun tersenyum lebar.

"Eh… Itu, aku hanya salah bicara _hyung_." Kyuhyun pun meneguk liurnya dan segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" Goda Siwon.

"Te-tentu saja." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cukup tegas.

"Benarkah?" Siwon pun terlihat mendekatkan wajahnya dengan seringaian yang cukup tajam.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan _hyung_?" Kyuhyun pun melebarkan matanya saat melihat seringaian mengerikan di wajah Siwon.

"Menuntaskan sesuatu yang belum ku selesaikan." Kali ini seringaian Siwon semakin mengembang. Habislah kau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi tunggu dulu _hyu_—"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dengan cepat bibir Siwon sudah menempel di bibirnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ciuman mereka kali ini sangat lembut. Tidak ada paksaan atau bahkan nafsu, yang ada hanya ciuman lembut dari Siwon untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Jadi ini rasanya ciuman dari Siwon-_hyung_ untuk orang yang dicintainya. Ya, sekarang aku sedikit mengerti._" Kata Kyuhyun dalam hatinya seraya membalas ciuman Siwon.

_**Author's POV end**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Balasan review :

**wonkyu shipper** : Hehehe, maaf update-nya lama… Terima kasih sudah review ^^

**Cloud1124** : Hore, akhirnya WonKyu bersatu… Hehehe ^^ Terima kasih ya ^^

**Rose** : Betul… Hehehe ^^

**anin** **wonkyushipper** : Terima kasih ^^

**Choi** **meimei** : Mian, update-nya lama ^^

**Kyuminjoong** : Kalo lempar mobil ditangkep juga? Hahaha… Terima kasih ya ^^

**yolyol** : Betul… ^^

**princekyu** : WonKyu dong… Hehehe ^^

**cho tika hyun** : Kyu sudah sadar, hehehe ^^

**shakyu** : Mian ya, lama nunggunya ^^

**cho-i-fa **: Terima kasih ^^

**Choi SiKyu** : Wah, jinjja? Terima kasih ya ^^

**Meong** : Hehehe, tetep WonKyu kok ^^

**cho kyurin** : Salam kenal ^^

**Shymi Oktizen** : Terima kasih ya sudah review ^^

**Kim Min Lee** : Ooo, tidak bisa. Won hanya milik Kyu ^^

**Choi Haejin** : Mian, baru muncul. Abis turun gunung… #lupakan

Terima kasih ya ^^

**aixxa yuxxa **: Oke, pasti dijelasin kok. ^^

**AforKyu** : Mian ya soal itu. Tapi ini tetep WonKyu kok ^^

**KyuKi Yanagishita** : Terima kasih ya ^^

**gaeming0606** : Terima kasih ^^ Maaf ya bikin nunggu lama ^^

**lee sobin** : Hehehe, mian ya update-nya lama ^^

**ShaoLing** : Jeongmal mianhae… Update-nya lama ^^

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Mian, update-nya lama. Karena ada beberapa hal yang mendesak, jadi waktu bikin ff ini harus dipisah-pisah. Tapi syukurlah bisa selesai juga… ^^

Terima kasih ya, untuk reader, reviewer, dan semuanya. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah nge-fave dan nge-alert. Mungkin tanpa semangat dari kalian ff ini gak jelas kemana arahnya… #plak ^^

Last word, sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya… ^^/


End file.
